Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic: The Destined Jedi
by Goku Skywalker
Summary: This is a crossover series that I am doing with my brother MadDogLucario96. In the middle of the Jedi Civil War, 8 members of the Jedi Order will have their skills as well as their friendship tested in unimaginable ways on their journey to locate the Star Forge.
1. Kashyyyk Landing

**A/N: This includes the cast of the original Digimon series in their Tri incarnations with the story of the first Knights of the Old Republic. Enjoy!**

Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic – The Destined Jedi

In the days of the Old Republic, the galaxy is in a state of war. Revan and Malak have launched a brutal campaign against the fledgling Jedi Order. The Destined Jedi: Tai, Matt, and Sora lead their Padawans: Mimi, Kari, and TK into battle trying to find the digital maps that lead to the Star Forge. Izzy usually comes along to be next to Mimi and to download the charts for these digital maps to plug into the ship's computer. The Jedi are en route to the Wookie homeworld of Kashyyyk, where they hope to find a valuable object that could turn the tide of the war…

 **Chapter One – Kashyyyk Landing**

In the days of the Old Republic, the galaxy is in a state of war. Jedi Master Tai Kamiya has been tasked with finding the locations of each map that will lead his group to the Star Forge: a mysterious object that has led the Sith to obtain an infinite fleet. Tai wanders around the corridors of the Ebon Hawk, on their way to Kashyyyk, homeworld of the Wookiee species. He and his fellow Jedi, including his Padawan and younger sister, Kari, were the only ones on this ship.

"I can't believe we're having to find these star maps. They could be anywhere on this planet, especially since it has big trees." He said to himself, fidgeting nervously. His navy-blue Jedi robes and cloak kept him warm in the chill of space, his lightsaber hanging off his belt. He had just been given the rank of Jedi Master a short two weeks ago and was still getting used to being called one. His appointment generated much attention as he was known to be a hothead Jedi who routinely ignored the advice of the Council and answered to no one except himself.

Jedi Master Sora Takenouchi came around the main hold and into the crew quarters. Her auburn hair flowing to just the end of her neck, her light brown robes matched her brown boots, and her lightsaber hung off her belt. She was the wisest of the group when it came to the Force and would give advice when it was needed.

"Talking to yourself again, Master Kamiya?" She chuckled as she turned the corner and saw him standing at the window, staring out into the blackness of space. Tai being promoted to Master she felt was a bit of a comical joke, but he was still a courageous Jedi.

"You know, I don't need this abuse Sora," Tai shot back. "I've got enough on my plate without you or Matt still making fun of my becoming a Master. If Ulic Qel Droma were still here, he'd show you all how it was done." Tai tried to find the words to sound intimidating but just ended up making Sora laugh even harder. The two of them had known each other since their Youngling days and were the best of friends since but they could never resist teasing each other when the situation called for it. She had been named a master, along with Master Matt Ishida, another lifelong friend of his, before him and took great pride in joining them among the rank of Masters of the Jedi Order.

Matt announced on the PA system the Hawk had included, "We're landing on Kashyyyk. Everyone get the right amount of gear you need. Odds are we won't be leaving for a long while."

Outside of the cockpit, Padawan TK Takaishi went inside to see his brother and master. "TK, take a look at this planet. We're definitely gonna have a good time finding this star map." Matt said, sensing his Padawan's presence through the Force.

Matt was the best pilot in their group and while he had a hard exterior, he was very kind-hearted and cared for those closest to him, especially his Padawan. His dark brown robes and cloak matched his brown boots and his lightsaber hung off his belt. His shaggy blonde hair hung over his eyes, causing him to brush it back.

TK was bewildered with how big the trees were on the Wookiee homeworld. "I'll prep the medpacs. Oh, and make a call to Master Joe." TK ran out of the cockpit and into Tai's Padawan, Kari.

"Sorry Kari. I didn't see you there." He bowed apologetically.

"It's okay, TK. I think Tai will want us to go together as a test to see if we're ready for the rank of Jedi Knight. Wouldn't that be nice?" Kari implied with a wink at TK, who simply blushed and ran off to the med lab.

Another voice was heard over the intercom this time.

"Izzy, this is Mimi. Get the datapads ready. We should go explore this planet together." Mimi said over the intercom in the security lab. She saw Izzy over the cameras give thumbs up as he was collecting the pads for data collection.

Everyone gathered around the hold to hear the plan that Tai and Sora had come up with.

"Okay everyone, the Wookiees are not fond of outsiders," said Tai. "Tread lightly and stay out of trouble. I want TK and Kari to come with me and Matt. Sora, you, Izzy, and Mimi go and collect data samples from around here and try to make friends with the local populations. Get some supplies if you feel the need. Malak could be watching our every move."

Kari and TK looked at each other, and with grins on their faces, they high fived each other with such passion. Tai just sighed and motioned them to come with him and Matt.

Izzy looked down at his dark green robes to make sure that everything was in check with in gear as he descended the loading ramp down the planet. Mimi soon followed him, her pink robes and burgundy tabards contrasting her black pants and boots. The Padawans assembled their generic brown robes and put on their brown leather wrist bands that signified they were of Padawan status, following their masters.

As Tai and his group were leaving the Hawk, they were approached by an Ithorian.

"Welcome to Planet GS748. We at Czerka Corporation are here to assist you in any of your needs… pending some paperwork. First, your vessel is not on the schedule for landings at this port. This requires a fee of 500 credits." The Ithorian explained, outstretching his hand for the fee.

Tai looked at Matt. "Didn't you tell the dock authorities that we would be landing?" He asked. Matt just shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe… I forgot to tell them." Matt said with his head turned low. Kari and TK snickered while Tai just sighed and let out a chuckle.

"You know, I don't need to pay the fee." Tai said with a wave of his hand. If he was successful, it could save them some credits for their journey. It took a minute but the ithorian finally relented.

"You know, why don't we forget the fee."

Kari whispered to her master. "Master, I thought the Jedi Council had said they were against manipulating the minds of others? The Force should not be used for such trivial matters."

Tai put a hand on her shoulder. "Just because we are Jedi and the Council has decreed what we shall do, does not mean we follow them to the letter or take alternative methods of achieving a solution to a problem." He explained. "You would do well to learn that we have more freedom to 'breathe,' per-say, rather than have the Jedi constantly breathing down our necks, young Padawan."

Kari looked down at her boots and shifted to a hurt position. Tai took a sympathetic tone.

"Don't worry, Padawan. It takes time to learn these lessons. I still learn more from you every day."

Kari then looked up with a grin on her face. "Thank you, my master." She bowed.

Her master smiled at her.

Matt then returned to the Ithorian, wanting clarification about the planet. "Can you give us some information on this planet? I thought it was called Kashyyyk."

"That is the name the Wookiees call this planet, but since Czerka has started an outpost here, we have chosen to rename this planet." The Ithorian explained.

"Are the Wookiees fond of this name change?" Matt asked, knowing how fierce Wookiees can be.

"That you would have to discuss with them," replied the Ithorian. "Now if you have any more questions, please find me in my office. Enjoy your stay here."

TK breaks his silence. "This planet is beautiful. Just look at the trees and how decorative the walkways are."

Matt gave him a stern look. "Don't be fooled by the exterior, Padawan. Beneath the trees and leaves hide many unimaginable horrors on the planet's surface. It is said that whoever steps down there shall never come out alive."

They walk and find a Czerka patrol officer. Looking at the officer sent an odd feeling through Tai. He turned to Matt, wondering if he felt it too.

"Do you feel it, Matt?" Tai said as his face took a very concerned look.

"I feel it," Matt nodded. "The Dark Side is strong here. Whatever it is, I have a feeling it is because of the map."

The four of them soon stopped to see the decaying remains of a Wookiee. It looked like it had just been killed. Tai did not want Kari to see this, fearing the affect it would have on her young mind.

"By the Force… Kari, turn your eyes." Tai commanded. His apprentice did as instructed and turned away as the officer approached them.

"What do you want, spacer? I'm Patrol Captain Dheno and you're interrupting Czerka Corporation business.

"I am Jedi Master Tai Kamiya," Tai introduced himself. "What happened here?"

"This Wookie slave got a little rebellious… we had to put it down."

Kari lost her temper. "Put it down? He's not some animal you can put down! You murdered him!" She roared.

Tai intervened. "Patience, my young Padawan. Mind your place."

The grunt was not bothered by her outburst and answered the question. "Yes, we murdered it and it shouldn't come out of our pay!"

"Just shut up, you trigger happy idiot!" Dheno glared at the grunt. He then turned back to the Jedi. "What do you plan to do about it?"

TK stepped up to answer. "Do your superiors approve of killing Wookiees?" He questioned.

Dheno shook his head. "No of course they don't. Why would you ask me that? You're trying to get me to admit to incompetence, aren't you? Well it is not going to happen. I stand by my patrol!"

TK took a lesson from Tai. "You want to move your patrol off world. Never harm anyone again." He said with a wave of his hand, hoping to influence Dheno.

It worked. Dheno did a 180 on his former position.

"I think I should put in some favors and get us moved off world." He said, repeating every word TK had said.

The grunt looked confused. What happened to the captain that could make him change his mind? "Um… are you alright, sir?" He asked.

Dheno nodded his head. "Of course I'm alright. Get moving!"

The grunt saluted quickly and ran off. "Yes captain!"

Dheno soon followed behind him. Matt stared at TK in amazement at the mind trick he used.

"Very good, my young Padawan." He smiled.

TK smiled back and pointed at Tai. "Well I did learn from the best."

Matt gave Tai a scornful look while Tai raised his hands up defensively and with an innocent smile on his face, one that suggested he did not do a thing.

"Well what can I say?" He said. "I am a very influential person."

"Oh of course, 'Master' Kamiya" Matt shot back, taking a page out of Sora's book and making fun of the fact Tai was a Jedi Master now, even though he probably shouldn't have been.

Tai frowned as TK and Kari giggled. "You know, I swear you and Sora are up to something and I'm gonna find out what it is." He stuck a finger in Matt's face.

* * *

Not too far away from Tai and his group, Sora led Mimi and Izzy through the forest. They were hoping to find a way to search for the Star Maps themselves so they all could get back to the Jedi Temple as soon as possible. Sora felt the Force flowing through the entire forest, which was strange considering that Kashyyyk was not a planet that was on their radar for Force-sensitive beings. She tried to connect with the Force to guide them to the nearest Wookie village so they could ask for directions.

Izzy looked up at all the trees that they passed in amazement. He stopped to inspect one, breaking off a bit of bark so he could check out the age.

"Look at this," he said to his companions. "The trees here are over 10,000 years old and they still look as healthy as ever."

"And why would that matter to us?" Mimi scoffed. "We are Jedi and we deserve more important information than the age of a bunch of trees."

Sora placed a hand on her former Padawan's shoulder. "Patience, young Jedi," she cautioned. "If you were to listen instead of jumping to conclusions, you would understand why that would affect our mission."

Mimi bowed apologetically. "Sorry, Izzy. Please continue."

Izzy accepted it with a nod and continued his analysis. "Anyways, as I was saying, the age of these trees is astounding because the Wookiees have only lived here for 5,000 years. That said, I have a feeling the map has something to do with the original species of this planet and as to why it is very dangerous here."

Mimi squealed in amazement. "Oh Izzy, you're so smart!" She said as she hugged him tight.

Izzy blushes as she hugs him. To hide it, he coughs loudly to get her to let go of him. "Thanks Mimi, but we should be careful. I have a feeling something dark is at work here."

Sora stepped between the two Jedi Knights. "Well, we could always ask the Wookiees for information on the forest floor," she suggested. "They're bound to have something that could help us."

"Do you know anyone that is on good relations with the Wookiees?" asked Izzy. "Last I checked they don't like outsiders."

"Well, look at how the Wookiees treat Czerka." Sora retorted. "It does not look like they're happy with them either."

They noticed a Wookiee rebel break free of a Czerka slaver cage and was quickly gunned down by two armed guards. Mimi gasped in horror while Izzy and Sora let quiet sighs escape their forms.

"Well we could always ask Janos," suggested Mimi. "That Ithorian may have something for us to know. Besides, it's better than being out here where everything wants to kill you and eat your corpse for lunch."

Sora nodded in recognition of Mimi's suggestion. "That could be a possibility," she said. "But first we must report this to the Council."

"Wait," Izzy stopped her. "Before we do anything, look at what I'm reading over my datapad. Look at who Czerka signed on with."

Both female Jedi moved in closer to see what Izzy wanted to show them. They gasped in disbelief at what they saw.

"Why would they want to align with the Sith Empire?" Mimi demanded. "I guess Revan has his dirty hands everywhere and all we can do is just sit and watch."

"Easy, Mimi," Sora tried to settle her down. "We have Aratech at least and Crattis would love to set up shop here I imagine."

Izzy nodded in agreement. "But first, we need to get Czerka out of here." He said. "Unless you two have any ideas, I'm stumped."

Mimi giggled. "There's a first. Jedi Knight Izzy Izumi, the brains of the outfit, does not have any ideas."

Sora stepped in with a suggestion as Izzy blushed in embarrassment. "Let's contact the Council. Get a transmission to Master Kido right away, Izzy."

Izzy bowed in affirmation. He pulled out the transmitter and tried to turn it on but he was greeted with nothing but static. He tried again but the same results happened.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked. "Why won't it work?"

"I'm only getting short signal range bursts," responded Izzy. "I think our communications have just been jammed. Czerka must be behind it. They must not want us to communicate outside the planet. Blast it."

"Well, let's contact the others first to tell them of our discovery," Mimi suggested. "Just to make sure that they know what's going on."

"That is a terrific idea, if it works, Mimi." Izzy smiled before pulling his communicator off his belt. He punched in Matt's number.

"This is Matt, go ahead." Matt's voice came over the communicator.

"Matt, we found that the trees here are 10,000 years old," Izzy responded. "Czerka has a slaving operation, and whatever happened here has something to do with the original species of this planet."

"I'm aware of the slaving operation," said Matt. "But I figured there had to be something to explain the dark presence on this planet."

Matt went silent for a few seconds before he responded once again. "We'll just have to be careful. Make a report to the Council of what you've discovered."

"I've tried, but Czerka has jammed our communications."

"Damn," Matt cursed. "They must have found out we're Jedi. Just stay out of sight and make sure that no one can find you."

Mimi took the communicator from Izzy. "Don't worry, Master Ishida. We've got it covered."

"Very good," Matt responded. "We're on our way to talk to the Wookiees. Tai is going to be our main negotiator."

Sora groaned, knowing exactly what that would mean. "So…we're all doomed."

"You could say that," Matt agreed with her. "We will let you know if anything goes awry."

"Copy," Sora then turned off the communicator and handed it back to Izzy.

"What do we do now, Master Sora?" Mimi asked.

Sora looked past the trees, sensing a tidal wave of Force energy down that way. She was in tune with the Force, so much that she did not hear Mimi's question.

"Master Sora?" She felt her shoulder being shaken. She snapped out of her Force-induced trance to look Mimi square in the eyes.

"What is it, Mimi?" She asked.

"What do we do now?" Mimi repeated her question.

"We make our way to the nearest Wookiee village to wait for the others," responded Sora. "Once we are there, we find a way to communicate with Master Kido. We must be very careful not to be separated. Kashyyyk is a dangerous planet…and I sense a disturbance in the Force. Tread lightly, young ones."

Izzy and Mimi nodded in understanding and followed the auburn-haired Master through the forest.

* * *

Tai, Matt, and their Padawans continued trekking through the forest. Above them were the walkways of the local population. To avoid any confrontation, they walked through quietly. Soon they were confronted with an unpleasant sight: two Sith, with red lightsabers activated, stood in their way. Now Tai knew what that disturbance he felt was.

"Well what do we have here?" Tai spoke. "A group of Sith."

"Lords Malak and Revan were most displeased when they learned you escaped Taris unscathed, Master Kamiya," One of the Sith said. "They have promised a great reward to whoever destroys you and your friends."

"It just so happens that our Padawans are more than a match for you," Tai smiled, seeing this as a perfect opportunity to show how much Kari and TK had learned. "Are you ready, Kari?"

Kari stepped up and activated her blue lightsaber. "Damn right I am." She charged the Sith as she began to pelt him with a series of blows that kept him on the defensive. It was clear to Tai that his Padawan's style was based off his own, but instead of staying true to Shien like he had, Kari had given practice and effort to Djem So. Kari's blue lightsaber crossed the Sith's red blade as the two engaged in a saber lock. They slowly tried to move and break it off, but not before she dealt him a devastating kick. She then pressed her attack.

Kari noticed that no matter how many strikes she tried to land, the Sith kept up his defensive stance and would not budge. " _The best defense is a good offense, but right now it seems that not even Djem So can break his."_ She thought to herself as she parried one of his lightsaber strikes to her stomach. This parry was enough to knock him off balance. Kari noticed this and jumped after him to land a devastating blow.

Unfortunately, the Sith had planned on this and with a powerful wave of the Force, Kari was sent back into a tree. Due to Kari's hotheaded attitude on dueling, she never matured her Force wall to keep her safe from even the most basic Force attacks, and now she paid the price for it.

TK activated one side of his double-bladed lightsaber and walked around in a circle as his Sith opponent did the same. The two were at a standoff, and neither one was going to budge. Suddenly, a leaf from the overhanging branch fell off and slowly made its way to the ground. As soon as it hit, the Sith charged TK with a fierce Makashi form. Fencing was something TK had been used to, but instead of using his own Makashi, he decided to utilize the ferocity of Juyo combined with the acrobatics of Ataru. TK leapt in the air and parried the strike aimed for his chest as he landed. The two danced gracefully around the open area of the walk way as neither one made head way with their attacks.

Matt finally sensed what TK was planning and through the Force communicated " _TK, here!"_ as he threw his green lightsaber to his apprentice. He was proud of his pupil, for utilizing Form VII, however, not the degree that he himself had used. Matt believed Vapaad was too much for TK to learn, as the style required the user to enjoy the fight. He felt that his Padawan was not yet ready to learn of what happens to a Jedi should they lose themselves in combat.

TK caught the saber and ignited it, utilizing Juyo to its fullest potential of dual wielding. Sparks and light flashed on as each attack was blocked. The Sith tried to use the Force to send lightning to his opponent, but TK blocked it with both sabers and sent it flying to the other Sith. TK saw his opening and first launched an upward strike with his own double saber, slowly turning around after another strike with Matt's, and finally completing his 180 ignited the other side of his lightsaber and impaled the Sith. The critical attack wasn't fatal, but it would leave him immobile until he was given medical treatment.

Kari finally recovered and leapt up into the air with great ferocity. Using the Force, she augmented her abilities to increase her speed and valor. Her attacks became more rapid in succession as the Force granted her more protection. Utilizing hand to hand combat as well as lightsabers, Kari was becoming more and more involved with the fight. Feeling her opponent's movements, she quickly adapted a Shien style defense with her Djem So offense to parry strikes while launching counter attacks to the unprepared Sith.

Tai was greatly impressed at how quickly his pupil had recovered from a Force wave. However, he began to sense something off in his Padawan. She was beginning to enjoy herself a little too much. _"If she doesn't end this now, the Dark Side will have its claim on her."_ He thought to himself as he looked on at the duel.

The Sith knew he had no energy left after being hit with the lighting that TK had deflected back at him. His Soresu style had given way to Shii-cho, the most basic form of combat, and he knew that he would be defeated.

Kari kept up her assault, sweat forming off her brow as she blocked each one of the Sith's attempts to deliver a fatal blow. "I'm gonna teach you a lesson in lightsaber combat you scum. The lesson is: Never let your guard down in front of me." She yelled as she tripped him and used her opening to cut off his arm. The Sith dropped on the ground of the walkway, spitting blood out of his mouth and rolling over on his back.

"Uh…. Go ahead, finish me. Finish me and add another Sith to the grave." The Sith taunted her, hoping she would make the move that would start her down the dark path. He saw her raise her saber, knowing that he had succeeded.

Kari looked at him with disgust. With a hiss from her lips, she seethed, "It's only fitting for one of your kind." She raised her saber and began to give the killing blow.

Tai quickly activated his own lightsaber and blocked his Padawan's. "No Padawan. The Jedi do not execute their prisoners."

"But he's a Sith and he could bring about a greater horror on the galaxy." Kari protested as she tried to finish her attack.

"If we kill them, we are no better than they are. Would you sacrifice everything you believe in just to win a battle? Would you risk everything you choose just to ensure victory? If you do, you become what you despise." Tai warned her as he Force pulled her saber to him. Deactivating it, he pulled the Sith up from his downed state.

Kari looked with anger. "Yes, Master…".

Matt stepped up with his Padawan. "TK, you know what to do."

"Yes, Master." TK used Force Stasis to freeze the Sith in a comatose state, unable to be awoken. Their fate was left to the Wookiees.

Tai took his Padawan aside next to the big tree that supported the walkway.

"Maybe I was wrong in my assumption," He said. "If you can't control your emotions in the time of need, maybe you need to go back to Dantooine." He gave her a stern look as Kari looked in horror. She looked like she was about to cry a thousand tears.

"No, Master. I will do better. I promise." She cried as she waved her hands. Trying to cover her tears, she slumped down and sobbed. How could she not see her mistake? Then it hit her: _'The fight. I lost myself in that fight. I let my emotions run through me. I wanted to punish that Sith. See him answer for what he had done to the galaxy. But in the end, if I had done such a terrible act, I would have destroyed everything I have fought to protect. My master is right. Maybe I'm not cut out for this mission.'_

Tai approached her, sat down next to her and hugged her.

"I may be hard on you but I only want you to understand that while we don't follow to the letter, we must always be wary of the Dark Side," he rubbed her back in comfort. "Its lure is always present. It is insidious, and it can make you turn against everything you believe in. You need to see what the Dark Side represents, how it can twist your ideals from protecting those who cannot protect themselves to despising their weakness and exploiting them for your own advantage." He wiped her tears and brushed her hair back. "I love you, Kari. You're my sister and I would never let anything bad happen to you. I promise."

Kari looked up at her brother. "Yes Master, I will do better. I promise."

He nodded. "I know you will."

Tai gathered his sister as the group approached a Wookie guard.

"Greetings my friend," he waved in a friendly tone. "I seek to establish a relationship between our two groups. I am in search of a mysterious artifact and was wondering if your chieftain has any knowledge of its whereabouts."

Tai and Matt could easily understand what the Wookie was saying while Kari and TK had to pull out their datapads to translate the roars into intelligible words. "You have trespassed on our land, outsider. You will be brought before Chundaar and he shall determine what shall be done with you and your three other friends." From his tone, the Wookie clearly despised the four of them.

Matt chimed in when he heard mention of their friends. "Three others? You mean you have Sora, Mimi, and Izzy?" He quickly approached the guard only to be met face to face with the ground. The Wookie would tolerate no threats on his village, even from a Jedi.

"Our spies watch everything. There is nothing you can hide from us, not even your feeble attempts to understand the shadowlands."

Tai knew that his talk with the guard would end in violence if things kept going the way they were. "Fine, take us to your leader."

The Wookiee nodded and proceeded to walk into the village. Tai pulled Matt from the ground and quietly whispered, "I have a feeling these negotiations will be short."

Matt wiped the wood off his face and robes. "Maybe if we're lucky. These aren't the Wookiees I've heard of on Coruscant. There has to be something going on with them."

TK chimed in as they were being led through the village, getting looks from the native people that suggested their presence was a nuisance and would not be tolerated for long. "Maybe the Star Map has something to do with it. I sense a very powerful dark presence within this hall."

Kari began to shiver. "Master, I feel cold."

"It's the Dark Side, Kari," Tai replied, sensing it as well. "It's normal to feel cold when you are in its presence. Stay close to me and don't make any sudden moves."

They finally arrived in the hall of the chieftains. Three Wookiees stood guard while one stood at the center. His fur had grown grey with age and from what Matt could tell of his height, he was very foreboding.

Tai looked around and noticed Czerka guards at the entrance of the compound. " _Clearly, Czerka does have a stake in this and some of the Wookiees are actually contributing. This whole situation stinks."_

Kari noticed the other three restrained with Force binders, unable to use their energy to break free. She felt a sense of guilt for not being able to protect them as a Jedi should.

Sora looked up from her chair and saw Tai walking in. "You see, Tai? This is what happens when we let you be our peace negotiator!" She yelled from across the room.

"I haven't even talked to them yet! Don't yell at me right now, Sora." He yelled back as they stepped forward to the chieftain.

The chieftain began to roar in a subtle tone than the guard had used outside. "I see you have come to our planet in search of something. Perhaps we can reach an agreement and help each other. I am Chundaar, and I am chieftain of this village. You will address me as such."

Tai began to question him on the presence of Czerka in the village. "I would like to know how you allow slavers on your planet to take members of your species off world to work at labor camps."

"Czerka and I have a necessary arrangement. I get paid and I sell my people as labor."

Kari translated what Chundaar had just said and almost fell ill. "People like you make me sick. How could you do this to your own people!" She pointed an accusatory finger at him before Tai could stop her.

"Enough!" The Wookiee roared. "We shall dispense with formalities. You are to track a rebel Wookiee in the shadowlands and bring him before me."

Matt stepped forth to protest. "How can we do this without a guide? Surely among your 'slaves' you must have a guide in there!"

Chundaar thought about this for a moment, then answered Matt's question. "There is one person down on the surface who may be able to help you… if you can find her that is."

Tai nodded and bowed in respect before giving his answer. "Then I suppose we have little choice in the matter." He tried to hide his annoyance.

"Then it is decided. You shall bring me the Wookiee's head." Chundaar said before heeding the deal. "Remember: no Wookiee rebel, no friends."

Sora's voice reached Tai's ears, but not out loud.

"Tai… be careful" She said.

Tai heard her and then assured her nothing bad would happen. "Don't worry Sora, nothing will happen that requires the attention of a more 'experienced' master like yourself." He chuckled as he left the compound.

Sora chuckled with him. "Just promise me. I don't know what we'd do without you."

Tai knew what she meant. She was an open book to him and he could read her for miles. The best part was he never grew tired of reading her. Finding out new things about the person who was supposed to be among the most spiritual masters of the Order was a challenge he enjoyed. He didn't know if this was because of the bond created by the Force or if it was genuine.

He and Matt with their Padawans began preparations to leave as soon as possible so they could find this guide and take out the Wookiee rebel so they could save their friends from a terrible fate.

"Well you were right about one thing, Tai." Matt said to him as they walked out of the hut.

"What's that, Matt?" Tai responded.

"The negotiations were short."

They both chuckled as their Padawans looked on in bewilderment, unable to comprehend what their masters and brothers were chuckling about.


	2. Into the Depths

**Chapter 2 – Into the Depths**

Tai, Matt, and their Padawans exited the Chieftain's hall and began their walk down to the basket that would take them to the forest floor of Kashyyyk, known as the Shadowlands. Kari and TK stuck close to their masters, as this would not only prove their skills as Jedi, but their courage as well. No one who had ventured down to the Shadowlands had ever been reported to come out alive.

The whole situation made Tai's stomach twist in and out. The thought of him going down to meet his almost certain death didn't appeal to the recent Jedi Master. " _Do I really enjoy cheating death at every corner? Of course I do. So why is it that this time it makes my hair stand on end? Is it because of Kari? Sora? I have no idea, and no time to go through this now. My immediate focus needs to be on finding this Wookiee rebel and this supposed guide."_

Kari could read his thoughts and reassured him that everything would be okay. "Master, everything will be fine. We may going down to the depths of despair, but it will all pay off. We will find the Star Map, and the Wookiee rebel, and then be off this planet." She put her hand on his back for reassurance.

Tai returned her kindness with a smile as they continued their walk. Matt was in a similar situation, but he was worried over his brother, as the Shadowlands were no place for a Padawan learner. Even the most experienced Jedi Knights dare not travel to the forest floor.

TK looked up at his master and smiled at him, giving him the assurance that he would be okay and death would not claim them. Matt returned this with a nod.

Finally, after a long walk which seemed to take hours, they arrived at the basket elevator that would carry them down to the Shadowlands. The Wookiee Gowroken stood as the operator. A young Wookiee, he was an obvious puppet under Chundaar's rule and obeyed without questions. His tolerance of outsiders was surprising however. "Greetings, I take it you four are the ones I am to send down to the depths of the forest floor?

TK spoke up. "Yeah, that would be us. Aren't we lucky or what?" His sarcasm made everyone snicker as they were loaded into the basket one at a time, with TK being first.

Gowroken started to lower TK as he continued to speak to the other three. "The descent is long and you would do best to keep still. We don't want to attract some… unwanted visitors, do we?"

Kari went up to Gowroken. "If anything happens to him, I will hold you personally responsible." She whispered in his ear.

Just as she had said those words, the walkway began to shake as creatures from all over began to crawl onto the surface, facing Tai, Matt, and Kari. Kinrath spiders lurched forward to sting the three Jedi as Gowroken kept lowering TK. Tai activated his lightsaber and dodged the Kinrath's stinger just in time to swipe it off clean. The creature roared in pain as it came back for another shot at injecting its venom. Tai danced around it, trying to distract it from Gowroken. Matt joined him as the two assumed a stance of two warrior monks. With style and grace, Matt and Tai began to weave in and out, confusing the Kinrath into thinking it had gone into a whirlpool. Finally, Matt sliced its lower body up into the air while Tai leapt up and sliced its head in two.

Kari ignited her lightsaber and utilized the saber throw technique against the Kinrath spider that had cornered her on the edge of the walkway. The Kinrath missed the saber by a few centimeters, but Kari had already jumped on top of it and impaled it from the top of its skin. She then used the Force to push the body of the Kinrath into the other creatures to create a barrier against them. "If this keeps up, we may have to jump down into the Shadowlands." She huffed as she hung on the wooden rail for support.

Matt looked down to see how high up they were.

"I don't really think that'd be such a good idea, Padawan. Unless you can survive a 1,000 foot drop from here." He explained as he got into the defensive position of Soresu.

Tai just laughed as he assumed his Shien style to combat the creatures.

"I can only hope that Sora, Izzy, and Mimi are having much better luck than we are right now." He said as the three of them charged into the herd of beasts that awaited them.

TK could hear the others fight off the Kinrath as he felt the basket shake a bit. All that flashed in his mind would be that he would become a permanent part of the Shadowlands as a flattened human pancake.

"Don't drop me!" He yelled as he felt the basket shake more. The only thing he saw after that was a falling Kinrath spider that Kari had pushed over the rail.

* * *

Sora was sitting by Izzy and Mimi, still restrained with Force binders. Izzy had been focused on trying to find a way out of their current situation, while Mimi had fallen asleep on the floor. She had not felt Tai's presence enter the Shadowlands. It began to worry her, not only because the fate of the entire mission rested on his shoulders, he was also still a hothead. Though there was something about him that she could not put her finger on. He was charismatic, loyal, and very friendly. Sora found herself daydreaming of her being rescued by him, with both their sabers drawn and holding off the Czerka forces.

" _Tai, thank you for everything. You've been such a good friend. Perhaps… even more…"._

Then she snapped back to reality. She was a Jedi Master, she couldn't think of such things. The very thought of her and Tai being together made her gag. " _How repulsive."_ She thought as she noticed Izzy trying to use the Force. "Izzy, you won't be able to use the Force with those binders." She noted as he kept trying.

Izzy stopped and looked up at her. "I know, but it's better than doing nothing. You really want to sit here and do nothing while the others could be facing death at this moment?" He went back to his concentration of trying to retrieve his lightsaber hilt.

Mimi woke up from her nap. "What? What's going on? Are we free?" She asked groggily as she attempted to get her energy back. Sora gave her an annoyed look.

"No, Mimi, and I would appreciate it if you kept your voice down. The Wookiees don't seem to like the idea of guarding us." Sora said as looked around the Chieftain's hall. Decorations of fur pelts and ancient weapons lined the walls, each having some symbolic meaning. She wondered exactly what each meant and if they were still of use today.

Mimi turned her attention to Izzy. "What are you doing, Izzy?" She asked as she noticed his hands had not stopped trying their motion.

Izzy finally stopped and took a moment to rest. "I was trying to get our lightsaber hilts back. In case something does go sour with Tai and the others, we need to be prepared to defend ourselves and get off this planet." As he said this, a Wookiee came up to him and pulled Izzy up by the outer tunic.

"What's this I hear? Trying to escape, are we?" The Wookiee asked with sarcastic roars. He threw Izzy back on the ground. Sora and Mimi surrounded him to protect him. "I think Chundaar will be interested of what you are hopelessly planning."

"No… do you agree with what Chundaar is doing? Selling your people as if they were objects to be used by an external force? It's no better than a life under Czerka." Izzy said as he sat himself back up. He noticed the Wookiee step back.

"You're all his slaves whether you realize it or not. He just wants to use you for his own ends." Mimi commented. She rubbed Izzy's shoulders and he steadied himself. The Wookiee looked like he was about to be sick.

With that, the Wookiee had told them his name. "My name is Zalbaar. You're right, Chundaar is using us for his own destructive purposes. I never agreed with the treaty that we signed with Czerka, but I have no power here. The only power that would have lies with our father: Freyer." Zalbaar stopped to whimper a bit.

"Wait, 'Our' father?" Sora asked surprised. "You mean you're related to Chundaar?" Zalbaar nodded.

"Yes, he is my brother, and I don't agree with him at all. I can only hope that your friends can find him down in the Shadowlands… if they've survived this long." Zalbaar then turned to Izzy. "Would you be able to use your 'Force' if I loosened the binders?" he asked with Izzy nodding.

"Yes, they just need to be loosened by a bit. With that I should be able to get my lightsaber, then we can stage a coup." Izzy said as Mimi tried her best to hug him.

"Oh Izzy, what would we do without your brain?" Mimi said as she sat up with a huge grin. Then she felt another disturbance in the Force.

"Does anyone else feel that? It feels familiar…" She tried to get up but was pushed down by another Wookiee. "Hey! Didn't anyone teach manners? When someone is getting up, you don't push them back down." She yelled, using this to Izzy's advantage. "I swear when I get my lightsaber back, I'm gonna make you pay!"

Sora noticed what Mimi was doing and tried her best to join in. "She's right, you mess with us and you're dead!" This was completely out of character for her, joining in on a petty squabble she felt was beneath her. But it had paid off as Izzy was able to use the Force to retrieve his lightsaber. The blade shined a bright green as he activated it.

Cutting his binders, Izzy sliced off Mimi's first, then Sora's. The two ladies retrieved their lightsabers and ignited them. Mimi sported a purple lightsaber, really wanting a pink blade. Since pink was not a crystal that could be found frequently throughout the galaxy, purple was the next best option. Sora wielded a yellow blade.

Mimi sliced at war droids, causing blaster fire to appear rapidly in succession. She then took a Soresu stance to deflect bolts away harmlessly from the other Wookiees. She was a very skilled Jedi, albeit a bit of a talker. Even in battle she could still talk your ear off.

"Hey Izzy, my count is 12 droids with 30 blaster bolts deflected. How about you?" Mimi winked at him.

Izzy used to the Force to create a wave to push all his enemies against the wall. He was so focused on his Force abilities that he hadn't heard Mimi's comment. Green light flashed through the crevasses as Izzy cut through blaster barrels and led the way out of the Chieftain's hall. Soon he came across a Czerka slaver with a stun baton. It was obvious he wasn't going to budge from his position. Izzy had no choice but to fight head on.

"I'm going to enjoy ending you, boy!" The slaver yelled as he charged with the baton in hand. Izzy took the comment with annoyance as he parried the strike aimed for his chest. The slaver may have had a baton, but his dueling skills were lax compared to that of a fully trained Jedi Knight. Izzy made a side sweeping motion with his lightsaber and used the Force to push the guard out of the hall and into the open village.

Sora followed suit with a leap that jumped as far as the hall itself, landing her strike against the slaver. "Remember, do not kill the Wookiees." She ordered the other two Jedi. "Keep your lightsabers in check, and use the Force only when necessary." Sora and Mimi ran through the village, using the Force to pull bowcasters and other blasters away from the holders. Sora's yellow lightsaber flashed as it deflected the blaster bolts aimed for her and Mimi, creating a shield of plasma around the two girls.

Suddenly, everything went silent. No blaster fire, no lightsaber energy hums. The Czerka guards had been slain and Sora sat down to meditate. _"Clear your mind, my former pupil. Let the Force flow through you, let it clear your thoughts."_ The voice of her old master, Zhar Lestin, echoed in her mind.

Sora entered a Force trance to heal her body from the battle. Her thoughts drifted to Tai and the others. _"Be safe, my friends. We will hold here and wait for your return. For this will determine the fate of Kashyyyk."_

Izzy stood up and gathered as many Wookiees as he could. "It's time, we will hold Chundaar in his personal quarters and wait for Masters Tai and Matt. Hopefully by now they have found that Wookiee Rebel." Mimi followed him as they moved into the personal quarters of the Wookiee Chieftain.

* * *

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Tai and Matt both yelled as they jumped from the basket to the Shadowlands. Kari and TK were down there taking care of the few Katarn that had decided to get too close to the two Jedi Padawans. Tai activated his lightsaber and sliced off the head of the Katarn that was almost going to him for dinner. Matt did the same, and used the Force to lift some rocks to use against the few remaining Katarn.

Kari finally took a breath and slumped down in the mud. Having some breathing time would be great, if only they didn't have to keep moving through the giant roots that covered the area. "Nothing like a bunch of mud and beasts to keep the heart pumping." She said as the group moved over a root into an open area. "Oh, and the perpetual darkness. Can't forget the perpetual darkness can we, TK?"

TK chuckled at the remark his fellow Padawan had given. "No, you most certainly cannot."

They moved over the area to notice a mysterious figure in the distance. White light flashed though as apparent beasts fell before it. Three more strikes followed as the lightsaber deactivated. The figure then noticed the group and started to walk away.

Tai noticed this and started run after the figure. Whoever it was, it could probably help the group. The figure was extremely fast. Obviously, whoever they were, they had extensive knowledge of the terrain as Matt had tripped on a root only to launch up and land right in front of the mysterious figure. "Alright, mystery person, who are you?" Matt asked catching his breath.

The figure revealed itself to be a young woman. Black hair contrasting her pale white skin and beautiful blue eyes made up her face. Her attire was… unusual to say the least. Her robes were colored jet black, and her lightsaber hilt was of an antiquate design. It was clear that it had not seen maintenance in the last 5 years or so.

"I'm… Meiko Mochizuki," she bowed respectfully, though everyone could tell she was very shy. "And… this is my home to say the least."

This made everyone gasp.

"You mean you live here in this swamp? How do you still look so pretty?" Kari started to bombard Meiko with a million questions only to be stopped my Tai.

"I think Meiko has enough questions to answer, Padawan." Tai responsed with a chuckle.

"Oh, sorry. My mouth tends to be a bit quicker than my brain."

"It's quite alright. Yes, I do live in this swamp but I do have my reasons." Meiko paused as she seemed to reflect on what brought her to the Shadowlands. "My ship crashed here 15 years ago, and I had no way of getting off. The Wookiees don't care for outsiders, as I'm sure you've noticed. They have let me live here though, so I can't say anything bad about them I guess. As for the pretty question, I use a homemade remedy to keep skin clean since I have no access to conventional means."

Kari was astonished while Matt asked another question. "Are you the guide that Chundaar told us about? If you are, we need your help."

"If Chundaar would keep his grubby hands out of my business, that would be great. However, if you need a guide, I am the only one who knows this area like the backend of her hand." Meiko motioned for them to follow her. "Come with me, I will show you my camp. It's not too far from here." She ran off while Tai gather the others into a huddle.

"I want you all to know this is not a traditional Padawan trial." Tai paused and put his hands on both TK and Kari's shoulders. "I had not planned on this for your trails. But if you succeed in this, you will be more than worthy of the rank of Jedi Knight. I will pass a word on to Master Kido to inform the Council of your readiness when we get back."

They bowed in gratitude.

"Thank you, Master Kamiya." They said. He motioned for them to follow Meiko as he and Matt stayed behind for a bit.

"Can we trust her?" Matt asked his old friend. "Something about her… gives me a bad feeling."

"I don't know, but she's the only one who can guide us around here. We must find the Star Map and get off this world. I just hope that we don't run into any more distractions."

Just as Tai said these words, an imposing figure came behind them.

"Well, hello there."

Tai and Matt turned around, and almost if on instinct, unanimously concluded who this figure was.

"Calo Nord, what a great surprise." Tai greeted, a less than pleased look on his face.


	3. Coup D'etat

**Chapter 3 – Coup D'etat**

Izzy, Mimi, and Sora ran into the personal quarters of Chundaar, with Zalbaar and Wookiee rebels following them close by. Slicing any war droids that stood in their way, the three Jedi guided the small rebellion to fruition as they made their way down the hall and onto the stair case that led to Chundaar's room.

"I sense Chundaar behind this door." Izzy said as he started to cut through the door.

Sora got behind him and watched for any sort of resistance. "Be careful, Izzy, you may find something you don't want to." She said as an explosion came from his direction. Izzy went flying back against the stairs.

"Gonna feel that one tomorrow." He chuckled as Mimi pulled him up.

"This counts how many times on this planet that I've had to pull you up from a nasty situation?" Mimi giggled as she checked his back for tears in his robe or skin. She fancied herself as a sort of medical Jedi, always checking up on things. Whatever gave her happiness in the current situation was enough for her.

Izzy blushed as she felt his back. "Mimi, must you be so hard? Ow!" he winced in pain. Mimi smacked him for doing so.

"Izzy! Hold still, I'm healing you through the Force." Her hand started to glow with energy as it went through Izzy's body. "You've fractured your back a bit. I can heal some of it here, but you'll need to rest a bit when we get back to the ship."

Sora stepped up and walked through what remained of the entrance.

"Mimi, take care of Izzy. Make sure he stays there. I'll take the remainder of the rebels to find Chundaar." Sora activated her golden lightsaber and motioned for the other Wookiees to follow her as she ran off into the distance. _"May the Force be with you, Mimi."_ She responded through the Force bond that existed between her and her former Padawan.

"May the Force be with you, Master." Mimi said as she took Izzy in a cradle position. "I can only hope that the others are doing as well."

* * *

"Back from the dead I see." Tai said as he activated his lightsaber. Matt activated his as well and walked beside Tai to confront Calo Nord.

"You seem surprised. Did you think it was going to be easy to beat me?" Calo asked, wiping mist away from his goggles. The bounty hunter had evaded the destruction of Taris, a world on the Outer Rim that was destroyed by Darth Revan and Malak. How he survived is a mystery, but it was clear to the Jedi that he meant business. He pulled out his two blaster pistols and began to walk forward.

"I wonder… do you think you can face two Jedi with just blasters? Maybe the shock of Taris' destruction knocked something loose in your brain." Matt taunted as he and Tai walked forward as well.

He looked off in the distance to make sure their Padawans had followed Meiko and were out of sight. Once he had made sure that the other three were far enough away, he began to taunt Calo some more.

"I'm sure whoever paid you to do this has no idea about what's here, do they?" Matt motioned for Tai to join in.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure they would send you here only so that way you would kill us and then die here from the threats of Kashyyyk. You're the cheapest, most worthless, mercenary scum in the galaxy." Tai said as he and Matt formed a circle around Calo Nord.

Calo then detached the barrels to his blasters as the grips activated two red blades reminiscent of lightsaber shotos. "Shall we get on with it? I have a rep to protect." Calo said as he assumed his ready stance with his shotos in a defensive stance.

Matt and Tai leapt in the air and launched a flurry of attacks using their respective styles. What they once thought was going to be an easy battle turned out to be a falsehood as Calo Nord had practiced his shoto swordsmanship. Tai then broke the standoff by kicking Calo in the chest. He then used the Force to increase his fortitude for Calo's surprises.

Matt's Vaapad style had caught Calo off guard, though the bounty hunter quickly adapted and used his flash goggles to blind Matt. The Jedi backed up trying to regain his vision as Calo came up and sliced at his chest. Matt groaned as the shoto left a mark on the right area of his chest. He then launched an upward strike that evolved into a flurry to create a shield around the Jedi.

"I'll get you for that, Calo." Matt promised as he began to move forward.

" _Matt, you hear me? We need to use our delta maneuver. Run up the roots and then we combine our saber attacks into one."_ Tai spoke into Matt's mind as he used the Force to push pieces of mud into Calo's face.

" _Yeah, do it… now!"_ Matt spoke as they both ran up opposite roots. Matt still used his flurry shield as they both launched off at Calo. Tai projected his saber outwards in an arrow motion. Letting the Force guide him, he became one with his lightsaber, joining Matt's green saber.

All Calo Nord could do was look in awe as the beams of light launched up and came towards him. He had lost, and had been robbed of his bounty. In one fell swoop, the lightsabers plunged into his chest and were ripped out just as quickly. So ends the legacy of Calo Nord, one of the most feared bounty hunters in the galaxy.

As Tai and Matt landed, their sabers crossed in an X formation, an explosion of energy erupted from their site as a crater had been made. Breathing heavily, the two Jedi knelt in exhaustion to regain their composure and replenish their Force energy. They deactivated their lightsabers.

"Well… that was a little too close for comfort." Tai said, causing both he and Matt to chuckle.

"What say we go and finally find our Padawans?" Matt asked, attempting to stand up. He flinched as the pain he felt from his chest returned in a glowing sensation.

"That hurts. Feels like a flame has just incinerated what remains of my ribs." Matt laughed out as he stumbled up.

"Well that's saying something, considering I thought for a minute he'd get your brain." Tai couldn't suppress his laughter as his bones cracked back into place from their crash site. Matt made an inappropriate gesture as they both hugged each other over a job well done. They then started to walk over towards Meiko's hut to find their Padawans.

Kari and TK followed Meiko to her camp, taking care to not get stuck in the natural traps that the Shadowlands had prepared. Meiko finally stopped at a large structure that resembled a house, but was extremely unconventional. The walls were made of stone and mud, while the door was a simple wooden slab. Using the Force to lift up the slab, Meiko invited her guests inside the hut. "Please excuse the mess, I usually never receive visitors down here." She said as she went into the other room.

"It's quite alright, we understand perfectly." TK said as he looked around the small hut. Everything that he thought was supposed to be out of place was put away neatly, almost like Meiko expected guests.

Kari looked out the window to see her master and Matt walk up to the hut door. "There you are. Where have you been, Master?" She asked her master as they walked through. Tai looked at her with an irritated face, clearly he wasn't in the mood for talking. Matt was holding the right side of his chest and breathing hard. She noticed that he had a cut across his robes and ran over to help him to a bed.

"Oh dear, let me help you." Meiko said as she helped move Matt to the bed. He groaned as he was laid in the bed, with TK going over to check on his master.

"Master, hold on. Let me get some medpacs out of my belt. Good thing I packed them up now, huh?" TK said as he injected the medpac into his master's leg. He noticed Matt had fallen asleep due to the injection and that was perfectly fine with him. Last thing he wanted was for his master to question Meiko to no end. He turned his attention to Tai. "So where were you two? Why does my master have this cut on his chest?"

Tai turned his head towards the Padawans and Meiko. "We fought Calo Nord… and this time he was more than prepared to fight Jedi." Tai stopped to sit down on the makeshift couch. "We used all our energy to defeat him. His blasters became 'lightsaber' shotos, and they were short enough to cut through our defenses. That is why Matt has the strike across his chest." Tai then turned his attention to Meiko, who in turn gave him her full attention. "So… do you know anything about the Star Map down here?"

Meiko wasn't fazed by the question, given that her face wasn't filled with even the slightest surprise. "Now why would you be asking about that hmm? Don't answer that. I knew that had to be the reason why you were here." She looked out the window, as if to pick out a path towards the map. "The concerns of the Wookiees don't amount to the concern of the Jedi. No, you are here for the map." Meiko turned around and moved towards the chair at the end of the room. Determination was written on her face. "I can help you find it. I've been to it many times, though it doesn't seem to like me very much so good luck getting it to work."

Tai snorted at the remark. "Well it doesn't seem hard as to why it doesn't like you."

Kari then hit her master in the area that men do not wish to be hit. "Master! Show some respect to our host." She chastised.

Tai let out a yell that was above any normal male vocal chord. He placed his hands down below the belt and fell to his knees. He whimpered from the pain, almost sounding like he was going to cry.

Kari then turned to Meiko. "Sorry about him, he sometimes lets his mouth get the better of him."

Tai stumbled and landed on top of Matt on the bed. "Momma, Taichi has an owie." He said in a whimper that was incredibly high pitched. He was then out cold from what his Padawan had done to him.

TK looked up at Kari in shock. He had never seen her do such a thing. "Congrats Kari, you made your master's voice go above high C." He chuckled as Meiko fell over laughing her head off. Kari just shrugged her shoulders like this was a common routine between the two of them.

"Well, now that both of our masters are out of commission, I suppose it's just us for finding the map now." TK said as he went over to the window and looked outside.

Kari had a dark feeling come over her. "I sense something wrong with Sora and the others. There is a great disturbance in the Force…" Kari dropped to the floor as TK and Meiko ran to catch her. "I think there is a coup going on. Chundaar isn't going to last long against three Jedi. But for some reason I only sense two active energies… something has happened to one of them."

"If your friends are staging a coup, then they'll need help from this old furry windbag." Meiko motioned for another companion to join her. Out walked a much older Wookiee than TK or Kari had ever seen. His hair had been greyed to all corners, and his height had diminished compared to the youthful appearance of Chundaar. "I found him wandering here a couple of years ago, and decided to take him in and nurse him back to health. Tells me his name is Freyer, and that he was the original Chieftain before the whole Czerka thing started." Meiko then grabbed Freyer to help him over to the chair.

Kari and TK both looked at Freyer with curious eyes. Could this be the Wookiee rebel that they were tasked with finding? Kari probed the old Wookiee for answers to her many questions.

"Are you the Wookiee rebel that Chundaar has tasked us with finding? Is it possible to end his reign? And why are you letting this mysterious Jedi take care of you?" The Wookiee looked up at her with a blank stare. It was as if he hadn't even heard her.

Finally, he stood up and began to roar but in a gentle tone. "Yes, I imagine I am the Wookiee that my son has tasked you with finding. If only I hadn't been blind at the beginning there wouldn't have been any of this corruption staining Kashyyyk with the blood of my people." He paused as he took his hands to his face wiping away his tears. "It is possible to end his reign. For it to happen, I must be present and his personal guard must be vanquished. And to answer your last question, she's incredibly sweet and seems like a good person. She took me in despite my initial hesitation with outsiders." He ended his answers by walking out the door and looking up above to the trees of the sky. "I will head up to the village to help your friends. May Bacca guide us to victory, for if we fail, all of Kashyyyk will echo it. Soon, the Galaxy won't be safe from the evil claws of Czerka and the Sith." He ran and started to climb up the trees that led to the Wookiee village.

Kari stood in bewilderment. "Um… what just happened?"

"It seems that we have made strange allies in strange places, Kari. Only thing we have to do is find the map and get back to the village." TK said as he and Meiko started the trek towards the Star Map.

* * *

Sora had cornered Chundaar in his personal quarters. Sweat had been dripping off her face and she had been fatigued for many hours fighting off Chundaar's personal guard. Everything was going according to plan. Soon Kashyyyk would be free, and Czerka would be dealt a blow that would tarnish their 'perfect' reputation. "Surrender Chundaar, and the Jedi will show you mercy. It is more than you deserve." She said as she raised her lightsaber above his head.

"Silly Jedi, you seek to threaten me with veiled attempts at surrender when you yourself are a slave to your code. You think you are righteous enough that you are without flaw. Talk about hypocrisy at its finest." Chundaar's words had stung at Sora's heart. She was one of the most spiritual masters of the Order, yet he pulled her apart with simple words that diagnosed the Jedi to their core. He got up and revealed his hidden compartment beneath the floorboards. Pulling out the ancient sword of each chieftain, Chundaar assumed a ready stance that indicated battle was upon them. "This fight will be of the traditional values of the Wookiee clans: One on one, and no additional help. The victor of this duel will decide the fate of Kashyyyk."

Sora readied herself, assuming a Makashi stance and gave a taunt to the Wookiee chieftain. With a charge, the two crossed blades to decide the destiny of an entire planet.


	4. Fall of Regime

**Chapter 4 – Fall of a Regime**

Sora and Chundaar crossed blades inside the compound. Blood and sweat exited their pores as a saber lock was engaged. Even though Sora was a spiritual master of the Order, her skills in lightsaber dueling was uncontested with only Tai and Matt being able to best her in a duel. But now this was different, this was no sparring match between friends. This fight was to decide the fate of an entire planet.

"Despite all that you've done, you will never defeat me. I have Bacca's blade, and with it my rule is uncontested!" Chundaar roared as he broke the lock. Positioning himself to assault his opponent with strike after strike, Sora readied herself with a defensive Shien form. Each block caused some of her strength to dissipate as Chundaar himself was built like a tank.

Switching to a Djem So style, Sora blocked the strike aimed at her chest, forcing her blade to wrap around in a circle, cutting the hilt of Bacca's sword. "It would seem you are without a weapon." Sora had aimed her blade at his neck.

Izzy and Mimi ran into the room where the duel was taking place. The scene that laid before them was breathtaking. A master of the Jedi Order had bested a Wookiee Chieftain in swordplay. But something seemed amiss: Chundaar wasn't the least bit frightened by the lightsaber blade being pointed at his neck.

"What do you make of this, Chundaar? The situation looks bleak for you!" Mimi yelled as her lightsaber ignited.

Chundaar started to laugh. "Well, it seems I've just beaten you!" He pulled out his electro vibrosword and sliced upward, cutting Sora in the face that would leave a permanent scar. She yelled in pain as she stumbled backwards trying to cover up the area. Mimi was angered by this turn of events and stepped forward in her master's place.

"You will soon know the true meaning of justice. By the hand of the Jedi, you will face action for your crimes today!" She raised her blade in a Makashi stance.

Chundaar glared at the young Knight before him. "Jedi or not, you must realize… you are doomed!" He roared so loud that the entire compound shook with great force.

Mimi chastised him with a sarcastic response of her own. "Oh I don't think so, you walking carpet!" She raised her hand and launched a powerful wave with the Force. Chundaar flew outside smashing through the wooden walls and landed on a platform adjacent to his compound. Struggling to get up, he looked in anger at Mimi, who smirked towards her enemy.

Sora recovered from her brief experience with only a scar just above her left eyebrow. She walked in front of the hole in the wall that led outside. Storm clouds had started to gather around the village, possibly due to the influence the Force had over this fateful duel. Both opponents stared at each other in determination. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Sora leapt up in the air holding her saber up in a classic stance of striking downwards at Chundaar.

Chundaar leapt up into the air after Sora with his electro blade in a similar fashion. As the two got closer to each other, their blades crossed, sending sparks of electricity towards the village as thunder graced the audience with sounds unheard of. This would be the final round of their battle.

With the saber lock still in effect, Sora was beginning to wear down as she felt Chundaar look deep into her brown eyes, as if sensing her weakness like a shark smelling blood in the water. He smiled a sadistic grin as he broke their saber lock. Sora brought her saber to her center in a Shien stance, ready to defend against any attack that her opponent would bring. The yellow color of the blade illuminated her eyes, in complete concentration on the task at hand. Lightning flashed and thunder crashed in a loud rumble.

"I sense great fear in you, young Jedi," Chundaar gloated. "I thought that Jedi were not supposed to have any fear as it leads to the Dark Side. Is that correct? It seems you are human after all."

Sora did not answer him, knowing that he was trying to get her to give into her anger to destroy him. She kept a calm, serene look, like she was a Shaolin warrior, and focused on looking for the right time to strike.

Rain began pouring down around the two, sizzling sounds were heard as the drops of rain would hit the blades of their swords and evaporate.

After sizing each other up for a few more tense seconds, the combat was as swift and powerful as a snake bite. Chundaar swung forward with several strong attacks but Sora, thanks to her Soresu defense, was able to repel the attacks as they came. She switched to a Makashi stance and started to deliver attacks of her own, hoping to overwhelm the Wookiee with her superior saber skills, but Chundaar was up to the task and would repel her attacks as well. The two soon were locked into a saber lock once again.

"You have controlled your anger," remarked Chundaar. "But it will be your downfall. Only through your anger will you be able to destroy me."

"My only concern is bringing you to justice," replied Sora. "The Jedi Council must decide your fate. Not me."

Chundaar broke the lock and tried to surprise her with another powerful attack but she re-locked their sabers.

"Then you are wasting your time because the only way you will take me is if you kill me." He sneered. "Face it, young Jedi. You cannot defeat me, and even if you did you would not have the guts to kill me. You all talk the talk but when it comes down to it, you cannot walk the walk. You are as pathetic and weak as the rest of your friends, Master Takenouchi."

Something inside of Sora snapped when she heard him call her friends weak and pathetic. Normally she was able to keep her emotions in check when in a duel but this time she could not. Breaking the saber lock, she assumed a Shii Cho stance and struck hard and fast with all of her strength. The anger and frustration of the duel surged through her veins, making her attacks ten times more powerful than they normally would. Chundaar's smirk had been wiped off his face, trying so desperately to block Sora's attacks but barely hanging on. With one final sequence of strikes, Sora knocked his blade to the side before cutting off his hand, disarming him. The Wookiee cried out in pain as he felt to the ground, gripping his wrist and mourning the loss of his hand, which lay just a few feet away from him. Sora pointed her blade at his throat.

"You are under arrest, Chundaar, for slavery and extortion." She said.

Even in the face of defeat, Chundaar was not going down without getting a word in.

"Go ahead," he said. "Kill me."

"I certainly would like to," replied Sora, her blade still pointed at his throat. "What you have done is unforgivable and should constitute the highest penalty."

She took a breath as the adrenaline rush she had experienced started to fade away, leaving her exhausted and shaking.

"But that is not for me to decide," she said. "The Jedi Council will decide your fate."

* * *

Meiko led the two Padawans through the Shadowlands towards the Star Map. Their masters were behind them, limping each way. Tai was still using the Force to recover from the early surprise attack that Kari had given him, while Matt held his hand over his chest trying to heal the scar that was left from Calo Nord.

Kari and TK looked around the area they were travelling. The sky, from what they could see, started to thunder and lightning struck all the way down from the top of the trees. She gulped at the thought of becoming more crispy than a Tatooine Womp rat. "I think Kashyyyk is not happy with us finding the map." Kari said as they moved over a giant root.

Meiko laughed as she brought them to a large clearing. "Well, here we are my friends. Good luck getting it operational though." The Star Map looked like a giant claw with three small obelisks joining together.

Matt walked towards the map, noticing three more obelisk pieces that attached it to the forest floor of the planet. "I think I know why this planet is so dangerous. It looks as if the map runs itself into the very heart of Kashyyyk." He examined the runes more closely, trying to decipher their meaning.

Tai and Meiko watched the Padawans go up to the runes and touch them. Suddenly, the three joined obelisks started to descend down, opening up to reveal a small sphere. "By the Force… the Star Map actually does work." Meiko said in disbelief as the sphere started to rise.

The sphere began rotating, creating a projection of the entire galaxy. Kari and TK looked in awe of how beautiful the projection was. Matt and Tai were more apprehensive. "Be careful you two. This is an artifact of the Dark Side, and I'm sure there are more surprises that await us before we can claim its data." Tai said as he touched Kari's shoulder.

"Relax Master, what's the worst that could happen from looking at a map?" Kari said in a sarcastic tone. Tai shook his head and rubbed the area around his temples. His Padawan had a knack for being right with even the most outrageous theory.

Two streams of energy erupted from the sphere, creating two beings made purely of the Force: One of light and the other of dark. The look of these beings were of an alien design that none of the Jedi had seen before. Long cylindrical heads, with eyes coming out of the sides. They looked humanoid, but were clearly an unknown species.

"Stay back!" Tai said as he pulled TK and Kari back towards him while Matt drew his lightsaber.

Meiko grabbed Matt's arm, holding him back from trying to strike at the two beings. "Wait! This is a completely normal occurrence when one opens the Star Map here!" She yelled as she pulled Matt away.

The two beings spoke up in booming voices that shook the ground beneath the Jedi. "We are beings of the infinite empire. Guardians of the star map, you who wish to claim it for yourselves."

Tai spoke up, still holding the Padawans by their shoulders. Yes, but we wish to use it to find the Star Forge. The Jedi Council dispatched us to find it for that purpose." Tai looked at Matt, hoping for backup in this conversation.

Matt nodded to Tai, assuring him that he had his back.

"I can assure you that my friend tells the truth. We were sent by the Jedi Council to find this map so we can find the Star Forge. We are not trying to destroy the galaxy with it in anyway." He said as Meiko released her grip on his forearm.

The being of light spoke first, eyeing the young Jedi before it.

"The Jedi," it said. "The Sith. These groups are all the same."

Turning its gaze towards TK and Kari in particular, it spoke again. "To prove you are different, your 'Padawans' must answer a question. Would you be so quick to offer aid to someone in need even if they have not earned it…" It paused for effect before asking the second part of the question. "Or would you give into your passions and threaten to kill him? Choose your answer carefully. The obvious may not always be right."

Going through the question in their minds, TK and Kari thought deeply about what to say. What would the right thing to do be? Why was it that they had to be chosen to answer? Even the most experienced Jedi Master would have a hard time answering this question.

Kari turned to her master.

"Master, what could he possibly mean?" She asked.

Tai looked at his Padawan. "That is for you to figure out, young one." He said. "I am not always going to be there to help you figure things out. You have to learn to do this yourself if you are to truly become wise."

"Use the Force. Search your feelings." Matt encouraged them.

As Kari thought deeper and deeper into the question, she still did not have the slightest idea of what it could be. In her view, if someone who did something unforgivable needed saving, she would not give it to them because of what they have done. On the other hand, if she felt they could be saved, then she would do it. She was about to submit that as her answer until TK spoke up.

"By George, I think I've got it." He turned to the beings of dark and light. "I would like to submit my answer."

They both shook their heads. "Both of you must answer this question." The being of light replied. "Confer with your other Padawan."

"What have you got, TK?" Kari asked, taking him by the shoulder and stepping off to the side to talk about the conclusion that he had come to. TK talked in a low voice.

"The answer is neither," he said. "One must be careful of charity and kindness, lest you do more harm with an open hand than with a clenched fist."

Kari jumped in. "Ah yes!" She exclaimed. "Use your power, but in its proper place. Everything you do sends ripples in the Force. We can take alternative ways to achieve an objective. That is the answer to the question."

The two beings did not give any indication as to whether they were right or wrong. They nervously waited to hear their response. It took a few tense seconds but the two nodded their heads in confirmation.

"Very good, young ones," said the being of darkness. "You are wise beyond your years."

"Well our masters did teach us well." TK gestured to their brothers, who bowed in respect.

"After seeing the virtuous hearts the two of you possess, you are now permitted to acquire the map." The being of light said. "Download its coordinates and it will guide you to where you desire. Good luck."

With that, the two of them disappeared into thin air. Matt stepped up to the sphere to download the map itself. The projection of the map soon dissipated and the sphere opened to reveal a small, rectangular-shaped object that looked like a piece of a puzzle. Matt put it in the pouch on his belt and walked back to join the others.

"This is only the first one of four that we need," he told them. "Hopefully the others will not be as bad to get as this one."

Tai was not so sure. "I have a feeling it is only going to get harder from this point on," he said. "If this one was hard to collect, then the others should be just as difficult if not more."

Kari stepped forth. "May I please see the map, Master Matt?" She requested, stretching out her hand.

Matt nodded and took the map out of his pouch and displayed it for everyone once again. Kari took a closer look so she could find where the next piece of the map was.

"Master, you have nothing to worry about," she said. "What's the worst that can happen from this point on? It's not like a map is…on…" She trailed off as she took a closer look at where the next piece of the map was. The name of the planet caused her face to pale and her body to stop moving.

"Where?" Tai asked his Padawan, unaware of just how terrified she was. "A map is where?"

Kari felt her tongue dry up as she was forced to say the name of the planet it was on.

"Korriban." She finally said, a shiver going up her spine at the mere mention of it. "The next piece is on Korriban."

Tai felt her fear but knew that they had no choice.

"Then Korriban is where we must go." He said.

He turned to lead them out of the runes but Matt stopped him.

"Tai, have you lost your mind?" He chastised. "You can't seriously expect us to send our Padawans to Korriban. That place is forbidden to Jedi."

"Well do you have any better ideas, Matt?" Tai shot back, getting into his fellow Master's face. "We need to complete them map so we can find the Forge."

"At what cost? Losing our Padawans?"

"You may have been a Master before me but that doesn't mean you are the wisest between the two of us."

Matt tried to calm himself down so he could rationalize with Tai in a way that did not involve arguing.

"But they are only young," he said. "Even for how advanced their skill level is, they are not ready for a challenge like this."

"If they are to become Jedi Knights, they must learn how to face their fears."

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Matt sighed and closed his eyes. "The Dark Side is strong there and even the fallen Sith live still on that planet."

Tai nodded in understanding. "I am aware of that, Matt." He said. "I don't like it either but it has to be done. If we can find the Star Forge, the Sith will be defeated once and for all."

The two Padawans stepped towards their masters.

"While we are afraid, Master," said Kari. "We will do what is right for the sake of our mission. If we are truly find the Star Forge, we will find that piece of the map."

TK nodded in agreement before bowing to the two masters. "I will do what I can to protect her, Master Tai. She will be safe as long as I am around."

Tai nodded to TK. "I know you will, TK."

The four of them then turned to Meiko, who was cleaning her glasses against her robes while the four of them were talking. She looked up to see them staring at her and promptly put her glasses back on.

"Meiko," addressed Matt. "Would you care to come back with us to Alderaan and meet the council? I have a feeling that we were meant to meet after all. There may be more Grey Jedi out in the galaxy and you can help us locate them."

She bowed her head before him.

"I would be honored to, Master Ishida." She replied. "It has been my dream to meet with the Jedi Council since I was a little girl."

Matt smiled. "Great. I do have one question though."

"And what is that?"

"Can you co-pilot a ship?"

Tai and the Padawans giggled to themselves, knowing exactly what Matt was implying. He promptly gave them a look of contempt before turning back to her.

"I don't want to brag or anything but I am an excellent pilot," she said. "What kind of ship are we talking about?"

"A Dynamic-class freighter."

"Oh those pieces of junk?" Her nose wrinkled in disgust. "Those are easy to pilot. All you do is flip the switch and it works out just fine."

Matt's face turned red in anger at her calling his beloved ship a piece of junk but nevertheless was happy that she could pilot a ship. He may have been one of the best pilots in the Jedi Order but every pilot deserves a good co-pilot.

"Ok then," said Tai. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

Sora had turned her back on Chundaar to motion the other two Jedi to apprehend him. Everything had fallen right into place. She sensed that the Wookiees would be able to live in peace and freedom from here on out. Their mission had been successful and would return to Alderaan with the spoils of victory. But Chundaar would not go down without a fight.

"I will see your head on my wall, Jedi!" He roared as he broke free from his cuffs. Chundaar grabbed a bowcaster and pointed it at Sora.

"Sora!" Izzy activated his lightsaber and joined Sora in pointing his saber at Chundaar.

"Well, this is interesting." The Wookiee chuckled. "If you kill me, Sora, you prove yourself a hypocrite to the pacifist ideal you hold dear. You, Izzy, if you kill me, you risk falling to the Dark Side. Mimi wouldn't want that now would she?"

It appeared that Chundaar had all the cards to play. "Come on! Who will strike me and brand themselves a cold-blooded killer!"

Suddenly, a blue light erupted from his chest. Chundaar's form slowly fell to the ground, as his face went from triumphant victory to complete shock. With the deactivation of the blue light, the Wookiee Chieftain who had enslaved his own people, had died.

Tai dropped the corpse of Chundaar on the wooden walkway. "I swore to protect her from anything. That means monsters like you!" He yelled at the corpse. Expecting a reaction from the others for his rash decision, he braced himself for the worst. However, he was only met with silence.

"Tai… what am I going to do with you?" Sora sighed as she deactivated her lightsaber. She walked towards her 'savior' and patted him on the shoulder.

"What? He was going to escape if I hadn't stepped in." Tai said as he noticed the others close behind him.

Matt, Kari, and TK all ran to hug Mimi and Izzy as the group reunited at long last.

"I was beginning to wonder if we would ever see each other again." Mimi said as she hugged Kari tight. They all smiled and began the trek to the docking platform.

Freyer walked behind Meiko as they approached Sora.

"Greetings, I am the original Chieftain of this village. My name is Freyer, and I wish to thank you for cleansing Kashyyyk of this thorn." Freyer said as he waved his hand to his deceased son.

Sora bowed respectfully. "It was the least we could do, your excellency. I just hope Kashyyyk will fair much better in the future."

"In due time, my dear. In due time. Now if you will excuse me, I need to rally the remaining people of my village and drive Czerka off this planet." Freyer said as he departed towards the Chieftains hall.

Sora then turned her attention to the young woman that was walking up to her and Tai. She shyly waved her hand in greeting.

"And who is this young woman?" She asked. It was clear from the tone that Sora was very suspicious of her.

"Sora, this is Meiko Mochizuki. She helped us retrieve the Star Map from this planet." Tai explained as they walked towards the docking platform. "We found that there are four Star Maps total. Three more are needed to reveal the location of the Star Forge."

He then began to limp, still reeling from the attack that his Padawan had given him.

Sora couldn't help but notice this as he walked up the loading ramp to the Ebon Hawk. "Problem, Master Kamiya? You seem to be injured." She noticed him strain as he continued up the ramp.

Tai knew there was no avoiding what was about to happen, so what better time to happen than here. "No 'Master' Takenouchi. Just… purple… nuts!" He gaped a bit as he sat inside the garage.

Sora started to giggle, as she couldn't not suppress her laughter. She tried her hardest to keep it down but it was difficult.

"And who, may I ask, did this to the great Tai Kamiya?" She asked sarcastically in between giggles.

"Like I would tell you!"

Kari poked her head in from the main hold. "It was me, Master Sora, I kicked him in that area."

Sora at this point was laughing so hysterically that she couldn't breathe. Banging her hand on the panel to close the ramp, she fell and started hitting the floor. There was no way that Tai was going to live this down.

"Are you finished?" Said Jedi asked, face burning red with anger at being laughed at, and by someone he considered a close friend nonetheless.

"I'm sorry," she gasped. "I'm sorry."

Having had enough with her incessant laughter, Tai stormed out of the cargo hold to go to his quarters. The door opened and Izzy walked in to make sure that they were ok.

"What's going on here?" He asked.

"Oh nothing, young Izumi," Sora continued to howl with laughter. "Tai just underwent the Trial of the Flesh a second time at the hands of his Padawan."

Tai gave the young Jedi Knight a look that said 'Don't even think about laughing,' but it was all in vain; Izzy joined Sora on the ground, rolling around in laughter. He laughed so hard that tears started streaming down his face.

Izzy yelled for Mimi, who was in the med lab. "Hey Mimi! Tai underwent the Trial of the Flesh again thanks to Kari!" All Tai could hear was her obnoxious laughter from the med lab as Medpacs dropped to the floor.

Tai's face burned even hotter than was possible. "I hate all of you!" He roared as he stormed out of the cargo hold.

In the cockpit, Matt showed Meiko all the instruments that he used to pilot the Hawk. "And this is her hyperspace lock. Pretty straight forward, just don't edit the galaxy map without consulting me first."

"I understand Matt. Now, let's see what this piece of junk can do!" Meiko yelled as the others joined her. It was time they left Kashyyyk behind and returned to their comrades at the Jedi Temple on Alderaan.


	5. Return to Alderaan

**Chapter 5 – Return to Alderaan**

Tai laid on the medical bed in nothing but his underwear with the door closed. The last thing he wanted was more embarrassment from his teammates, especially Sora. His face burned hot with anger that he never knew he had. Why did Kari have to kick him there? Sure he was still quite the hot head, but was also courageous when he needed to be, as evidenced by his actions on Kashyyyk.

' _Kashyyyk… if I ever hear that name again, it'll be too soon.'_ He thought to himself as he had another dose of meds to combat the phantom pain that would return from his second Trial of Flesh. A knock was heard as he took the needle out of his thigh. "Yes?"

"It's me, Master. Can I come in?" Kari asked as she heard a loud thud and crashes inside the med lab. Apparently, Tai was not the gracious of hosts when it came to the med lab. The door opened to reveal Tai as he sloppily put on his Jedi robes to hide the needle that he used from his medpac.

"Yes, my Padawan?" Tai asked puzzling. What could Kari possibly want after Kashyyyk? They left the planet just two standard hours ago, and he could tell she was already antsy to get back on solid ground. "Don't worry, we'll be at Alderaan soon enough. Then we can be debriefed by the Jedi Council." Tai said as he stepped out and motioned for her to follow him.

Kari started to walk behind her master as they entered the main hold. "Master, I have been wondering something. Why are Sith Lords only obsessed with power? They claim that they turn in order to bring peace, yet they are only in the pursuit of power." Kari asked her master a difficult question. He had never turned to the Dark Side but he had tasted its power, and why he would never again use it to achieve a means to an end.

"Kari… that has a complicated answer. To fully understand, it would require that we examine Sith teachings. Of course, you know these are forbidden." Tai told his apprentice. Kari sighed at the rejection and started to turn around until Tai poked up her curiosity again. "But… whoever said I was the perfect Jedi? Come with me to our quarters." Kari followed her master to the starboard quarters. Closing the door behind them, Tai dug through his pack.

"Master… what are you looking for?"

"Knowledge, my dear Padawan. You'll understand when I pull out what we need." Tai said as he continued rummaging through his things. Finally, he pulled out a cubical object, followed by a pyramidal object. "I hope you know what these are, Kari. We never really went over these in your training."

Kari looked at the objects with a puzzled look. She had seen them before but couldn't remember where. Then it hit her. "Those are holocrons Master. They contain lore from thousands of years ago. I recognize the cube but what is that pyramid one? Is it a special one?" Kari questioned. She continued to look at the pyramid shaped holocron like a confused dog. It interested her like nothing had before.

Tai sighed as he sat down to meditate. Kari followed suit, putting her hands on her thighs.

"What I am going to show you I will never show you again. Do you understand?" Tai asked his student with a serious tone. This was unlike him, to be extremely serious, even in the stream of hyperspace. But he was serious and Kari was most certainly going to give him her attention.

"Yes of course, Master."

"Good, now open this holocron." Tai said as he placed the cube holocron on the ground.

Kari started to meditate with a full alignment of Light Side energy. She felt the peace of a Jedi enter her body, as it guided her meditations and her thoughts. The holocron started to spin and lift up off the ground. Slowly, the cubed edges started to turn and twist off. The holocron was finally open after several minutes of concentration on Kari's part. The hologram message that was inside started to play. To her surprise, it was something from her own master and mother.

"Kari, we both want you to know that we are extremely proud of you. Congratulations on being made into a full-fledged Jedi Knight." Her mother said as she faded out from the hologram.

Tai's hologram stepped forward. "Kari, my sister. I want you to know that I am so proud of you. All your accomplishments have led you to this point. Never doubt what you have done. Being a Jedi is no small task, and you have become a far greater Jedi than I could have ever hoped to be." The hologram paused for a bit. "If something were to happen to me, you can use this holocron and I will try my best to impart my knowledge onto you. Keep this safe and with you always. I love you, Kari. Congratulations." The hologram faded as the holocron dropped to the floor.

Kari started to tear up. "Master, what does this mean?" She asked as she wiped her eyes.

"It means you've made it, kiddo. When we get to Alderaan, I will be passing recommendations for the Council to Knight you."

Kari couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was finally going to become a Jedi Knight and be able to defend the galaxy from those who would bring it harm. She would have jumped up in excitement if it weren't for the fact that there was still the pyramid to open.

"So Master, what does this holocron have to offer up? Is it something from Matt and TK?" She asked jokingly.

Tai was in no laughing matter when it came to this holocron. "This holocron… is different. Try to open it right now."

Kari sat and meditated again with her Light Side energy. However, unlike the previous cubed holocron, this one would not open at all. She tried again, but to no avail. "Damn it! Why won't this one open?" She asked picking up the holocron.

Tai started to explain. "This holocron… is of the Sith." Kari gasped at what she had heard and dropped the holocron. "Yes, the Sith have their own holocrons, and I have access to one. The one that you opened was a Jedi holocron. Now, what would you need to use to open a Sith holocron?"

Kari sat and went deep into thought. ' _If the Jedi holocron was opened by my connection to the Light Side… then a Sith holocron may only be opened by a user strong in the Dark Side.'_

"Correct my apprentice. The Dark Side is the only way to open this holocron. Now watch closely." Tai meditated very calmly, slowly giving into his anger. The anger he felt at not being strong enough to save the galaxy by himself. His hatred started to lift the holocron up into the air. The top part of the pyramid came off, and the three sections of the pyramid slid down to reveal the crystal matrix inside. "I don't even want to see you attempt this." Tai said as he focused hard to rid himself of the anger and hatred he used to open the holocron.

Kari looked in awe as the hologram started to speak its knowledge. "Master, look! It's starting to play its message."

"Peace is a lie, there is only Passion. Through Passion I gain Strength. Through Strength, I gain Power. Through Power, my Chains are Broken. The Force shall free me." The hologram continued, "There is no life after death. Those who want power must covet it. Those who use the Dark Side's power are bound to serve it. To give into its power is to claim its hold over you. The Sith are the ultimate evolution of the Force, and we shall serve the Dark Side to its fullest, with our anger and hatred at the helm."

Kari started to shiver at the thought. "So this is why they are obsessed with power. There is no life after death, and they are bound to serve the Dark Side." She continued to watch until Tai closed the holocron.

"Tell no one of this. What I showed you was forbidden knowledge. To give into the Dark Side is to give into your base emotions. Anger, hate, greed, lust, they all lead to the Dark Side. It slowly becomes all you can feel, so if you joined out of a noble reason, you will soon find that that noble reason will no longer be your main point of concern. All you will soon care about is power." Tai said as he got up from his meditation. He started to gather the Sith holocron and placed it in his pack. Kari looked over and still showed a curious look on her face.

"Master, is there any way to learn this knowledge without succumbing to the lure of the Dark Side?" Kari asked as she opened the door to the hallway.

"Yes… but Sith knowledge in that fact is restricted to Masters. I am not about to let you have Sith teachings onboard this vessel with the fear that you may be corrupted." Tai said as they walked over to the Main Hold galaxy map. "Besides, when you go to Korriban, you'll see what I mean."

The thought of Korriban made Kari shiver in disgust.

* * *

Mimi sat in the med lab with Izzy on the medical bed. A pillow was placed under his back to try and keep him comfortable but his back felt like it was broken in two. His tunic was removed and his right pant leg was pulled up. Izzy struggled to move his head, lest he paralyze himself. Mimi had used the Force to heal some of the damage but medpacs would have to do the rest.

"Hold still. This will sting a bit so don't go screaming at the top of your lungs." Mimi said as she injected a medpac stabilizer into Izzy's thigh. His winced at the needle breaking the skin, but started to feel better as the effects came over him.

"I don't know what I did to deserve such a great medic like you but I'm glad I bounced off that staircase." Izzy said, trying to woo his nurse over with his 'particular' charm. He felt some feelings for Mimi but he knew that it would be of no use since the Jedi Order outlawed romantic entanglements. There was no denying that what he felt for Mimi, he felt strongly.

"Turn over for me for a minute, I'm going to use an ancient technique on your back." Mimi said as she helped him turn over. Izzy felt the pain as he moved over, having to stop for a minute to catch his breath before he finally managed to get over on his stomach. His back had a great purple bruise on it from the explosion that the mine had created. Mimi would try to undo the damage that had happened and heal his back anew.

"This may take a little while." She said as her hands started to glow with energy and placed them over the bruise, causing Izzy to wince a little at the contact before settling in.

"You know, the only downside is that I don't hurt all over. Then you'd have to check me out forever." Izzy smirked as his comment does not go unnoticed.

"Izzy Izumi! Is this an excuse to get me to undress you?" She asked accusingly. Mimi couldn't deny her feelings: she was a carefree spirit who indeed cared for her friends. There was something about Izzy that struck her mind. He was kind, considerate, and smart. She felt something for him like no other, but was afraid to admit it. Could he have the same feeling? She took her chances of not knowing and just carried on.

Izzy had a panicked look on his face as he tried his best to hide his true intentions. "Um… no, of course not. I would never do that to you." He breathed a sigh of relief with how quickly that came out and how calculated it sounded. "Mimi… I know this is kind of an awkward question but…"

"Yes, Izzy?"

"Would you be willing to accept a gift? One that I specifically made for you?"

Mimi jumped for joy. She was getting a present for her valiant effort on Kashyyyk. "Of course I will! You needn't worry about that. What is it?" She asked with determination as to what the item in question was.

"It's a gem that I have been creating using the workbench in the garage. I managed to make you a pink lightsaber crystal." Izzy said as he heard the loudest shriek that had ever graced his eardrums. Mimi had stopped her technique and started kissing him repeatedly on the cheek. It was clear that she was the happiest that she had ever been. Izzy blushed heavily from the feeling of her lips on his cheek.

All that would be heard from the med lab was screaming from Izzy as his back was still in chaos.

* * *

The cockpit was stirring with activity, as Matt and Meiko argued over what should be played over the Hawk's radio system. Matt was more of a jazz and heavy metal fan, with acts ranging from Jabba's Priest to Durasteel Maiden, and of course, the ever-present AeroSith. Meiko had tastes that ranged from the classic Max Rebo Band, to The Tarisian Ales. Disco and rock ruled her veins and she was determined that she would have the radio set.

"I'm telling you, Meiko, Jabba's Priest is so much better than Max Rebo. We should listen to that." Matt said as he turned the station to Tatooine's top heavy metal picks of the day. 'You've Got Another Thing Comin'' started playing and already Matt was getting into the groove that the mouth guitars and organs brought to the sound system.

Meiko sighed in disgust over the choice. "No. We are listening to the Max Rebo Band. They have a new song called Lapti Nek that will get you in the groove much better than this crap."

Meiko typed in the station to go to Naboo's classic disco station. Lapti Nek blared through and Meiko was able to sit nice and comfortably.

"Now you better not change this or I'll have my boot on your hand before you can say 'Pure Pazaak.'" Matt tried to move his hand quickly, but Meiko had already stamped it to the ground. "Now what do you say about this, Matt?"

Matt looked up at her with frustration in his eyes. "I say… the radio is mine! Give it up, Meiko!" He yelled throughout the ship as the entire crew could hear what they were saying.

Tai punched in through the intercom. "If you two are having a fight, let me make some popcorn and then we can call watch it unfold as we travel through hyperspace."

"Stay out of this, Tai!" Matt said as he turned his attention back to his co-pilot. "What was I thinking inviting you on the ship? You've taken over my radio!" Matt said as he punched in the station number for Alderaan's greatest hits, hitting up Black Jedi with their hit "Mandalorian Man". "Now who has the last laugh? If you change the station, I will shove you out the airlock naked!"

Meiko had enough and went to disable all radio functions from the pilot's seat. "Just try it. 'Cause I bet it'd be the only time you'd ever see a real woman naked!" She said this as she turned it back to Naboo's classic disco station. "You will now suffer through Lapti Nek!" Meiko laughed hysterically as Matt started to hit his head on the forward panel.

"Why must this happen to me?!" He wailed.

* * *

The Hawk started to come up on Alderaan as Matt cut the sublight engine. Out came the Hawk from hyperspace, beholding the beautiful planet. A gem within the core worlds, prettier than Coruscant and Naboo put together.

"And now, we're back home." Matt said as he piloted the ship through the atmosphere, and down onto a landing pad at the ancient Jedi Temple that was located in the heart of the mountains.

Meiko was awestruck by the beauty of the landscape. After seeing nothing but the dense forests of Kashyyyk for so long, it was refreshing to see mountains and snow for a change. Matt could see her shocked face and smiled.

"Welcome to Alderaan," he said. "One of the most beautiful systems in the entire galaxy."

"I never knew there was this kind of beauty in the entire galaxy." Meiko said, the amazed feeling could be heard in her voice. "The snow, the mountains, the greenery, it's all so perfect! Why can't we stay here all the time?" Meiko stared out the windows of the cockpit, as if memorizing each detail that the world could offer to a being such as her.

Matt smiled as he began to unstrap himself from his seat. Out at the end of the platform, he could see a figure in a sand-colored tunic and brown robes, a lightsaber hanging off of his belt. The figure had dark blue, almost black, hair and wore glasses on his well-chiseled face. The figure was waiting for them expectantly. His smile grew wider.

Opening the cargo bay, the eight Jedi walked off the ship and back to land once again. Kari breathed an audible sigh of relief once her feet touched the ground, as did TK. Making their way to the end of the platform, the figure approached the rest of them. This was Jedi Master Joe Kido. He was not much older than the whole team, only a year above Matt, Tai, and Sora, and had been friends with them since childhood.

"Greetings, my friends," he spoke. "I trust the mission went well?"

Seven, with Meiko abstaining, bowed to the Jedi before them.

"It's great to see you, Master Kido." Sora greeted with a smile.

Joe smiled at her. "You too, Master Takenouchi."

Matt pulled the piece of the Star Map they got out of his pouch to display it to the Jedi Master in front of them. Joe's eyes lit up as he saw it.

"You will not believe all of the things we had to go through to get this thing." He said, handing it over to Joe. "It was difficult."

"I can imagine so," said the blue-haired Master, pocketing the piece of the map in his own pouch. "Master Kamiya, Master Ishida, I would like to speak to the two of you in private. The rest of you can go. I want a report ready to give to the council as soon as possible."

Sora bowed. "Understood, Master. Let's go everyone."

With Sora leading the others towards the inside of the temple, Joe turned his focus on Matt and Tai.

"Tell me," he said. "How was the rest of the mission?"

Tai stepped forward. "It was even more of a success, Master. Czerka has been neutralized and the evil Wookiee chieftain Chundaar has been defeated. He was selling his own people as cheap labor for Czerka and profiting from it. His father has been reinstated as chieftain of the Wookiee village."

"Good. With Czerka officially neutralized from the world, we can send Crattis confirmation that Aratech is able to branch out to Kashyyyk."

Matt and Tai bowed.

"Very good, Master." Matt smiled.

"We also came across a Grey Jedi," said Tai. "Her name is Meiko Mochizuki."

This grabbed Joe's attention. Come to think of it, there was another member of the group when they came to greet him. He didn't say anything because he wanted to draw any attention but now he felt was a good time to ask.

"Grey Jedi?" He asked. "I've never heard of them. Tell me. What is she like?"

Matt answered this time.

"Well we found her when Master Kamiya and I, along with our Padawans, went to the Shadowlands to find the exiled chieftain." He explained. "After a struggle with some of the local wildlife, we came across Miss Mochizuki and she kindly offered us shelter. She was wearing black robes but had a white lightsaber, rather than a color."

That news caused Joe's face to lose its color slightly. A white lightsaber meant one of two things: she had been on both sides of the Force once or she left one and stayed out on her own.

"White lightsaber," he muttered to himself before speaking directly to the other two Jedi Masters. "Those crystals are made only by someone of unique stature. This is disturbing."

Tai raised an eyebrow. "Disturbing?" He asked. "How so, Joe?"

"Please, Master Kamiya. Refer to me as Master Kido when you speak to me."

"I'm sorry." Tai bowed apologetically before correcting himself. "Disturbing in what way, Master Kido?"

Joe took a deep breath as he prepared his explanation. "Well I'm sure you all know that the crystal color is made by the inherent alignment and desire of the user." He explained. "Blue is of Light energy with the desire to protect others. Green is also of light energy but with negotiable power. Yellow is a mix of the two. Red as we all know is inherited by Dark energy. Purple is a mix between the Dark and Light energy within a user." He paused. "Or so I had thought. Purple, it seems, is just one of the choices that a mixed bag may contain. White is the true embodiment of someone who belongs neither to the Light nor the Dark. White crystals show a user who has been from the light to the dark and now travels neither."

"That is Lightsaber Crystals 101, Master." Matt replied, unfazed by the crystal lecture. He had heard it many years ago when he was a Youngling and it still stayed on his mind. "What does this have to do with Meiko?"

"It has everything to do with her," said Joe in his most serious voice. "We have someone who was once a Jedi and once a Sith. We must find out what she knows of the Sith and if they have any weaknesses. This could turn the tide of the war in our favor. Have her meet me in my quarters in half an hour."

Matt and Tai both bow to him once again. "Understood, Master." They both said.

With the serious matters out of the way, Tai decided to move on to some lighter topics.

"So, are you still training to become a member of the council?" He asked.

Having his upcoming assignment being mentioned brought a smile to Joe's face. It always made him smile when he remembered that he was being groomed to become the next member of the Jedi High Council. It was the highest honor any Jedi could have and it filled him with pride every day.

"Of course," he said. "There is only one vacancy that is left to be filled in the wake of Ulic Qel Droma's exile."

That caused a nerve to snap in Tai's forehead. Any mention of his former master's exile burned him.

"Don't mention my master that way, Joe." He roared, his face burning red from anger. "He may have made mistakes but he did redeem himself and the council cast him out in disgrace."

Joe frowned in disapproval at Tai's outburst.

"Master Kamiya, I will not tolerate that kind of talk in front of me." He chided. "You should know better."

Tai cooled down and realized what he had just done. He bowed in apology once again. "Alright, Master Kido. Please forgive me." He said softly. "I just do not like it when people refer to my master as the crazed madman who helped bring the galaxy to its knees. You must understand my feelings on this since your master was Exar Kun."

Hearing a mention of his own master caused Joe to stop for a second as he remembered the day that Kun left the Jedi Order.

Taking a deep breath, he answered Tai's explanation.

"I understand, Master Kamiya. You are forgiven." He smiled before becoming serious again. "I never said I was perfect either. It was his fall that allowed me the opportunity to show that I am not him. Exar Kun's legacy will not fall on me."

Matt decided to break the tension between them. "If you are training to become a member of the council, Master, what does that mean for your Padawan?" He asked. "If I remember, you cannot have a say in council matters as long as you are training your Padawan."

"Cody will be going through his trials soon. If he is taking his trials, then I am allowed on the council due to the vacancy left. I am aware that your Padawans need one more trial before knighthood?"

Tai nodded. "Yes. The Trial of the Spirit."

"Which we will give to them by sending them to Korriban for the second piece of the Star Map." Matt explained to the council member in-training.

Joe's face turned white at the mention of the Sith homeworld. Death, despair, darkness, and evil were the first words any Jedi thought of whenever Korriban was mentioned. "Are you sure about this, Master Ishida? You know that world is forbidden to Jedi." He said. "Padawans themselves would do well to avoid that place."

"These two are not your ordinary Padawans, Master," said Tai, hoping to ease the Jedi Master's worries. "They can handle anything you throw at them and they are wise beyond their years."

He chuckled. "No thanks to us of course."

Matt chuckled as well. "Tai don't be so modest. They are at this point because we have done a great job of training them." He then turned to Joe. "I understand your hesitance but TK and Kari can handle this mission. I assure you."

Joe thought about this for a moment, contemplating the peril of the mission as well as Tai and Matt's words. The Trial of the Spirit was supposed to test one's mental endurance and Korriban would provide the perfect exercise in that. Judging from the information Tai and Matt had given him, a Star Map was located on Korriban as well. This would be the perfect way to obtain a trial of knighthood, as well as find the second map, bringing them closer to the Star Forge. With a sigh, he gave his answer.

"Very well," he nodded. "Send Kari and TK out to Korriban as soon as possible. The sooner we get their trial done, the better. Remember to remind the young lady, Ms… Mochizuki?" Tai and Matt nodded. "Ms. Mochizuki to meet me in my quarters in half an hour so I can meet her. May the Force be with you both."

"And also with you, Master." Matt and Tai bowed as Joe walked back into the temple.

Once he finally was gone, Matt turned to Tai with a perplexed expression on his face.

"Well that went…about as well as you'd expect." He said. "What's his deal, Tai? He's completely changed."

Tai shrugged. "I don't know. I guess he thinks he's too cool for us anymore since he started training to become a member of the council. Like I would want to sit around and listen to old Jedi Masters bicker all day."

"I'm with you there," Matt nodded in agreement. "Even though he has always been…him, we knew we could always rely upon him when we were younger. Reliability is his greatest virtue but now I'm starting to question that."

"While you question that, I'm going to go meditate." Tai said as he began to walk away. "Find Meiko and have her report to Joe's quarters." I'll see you at TK and Kari's briefing later, Matt."

"Bye, Tai." Matt waved his friend goodbye before turning towards the snow-covered mountains that surrounded the temple.

' _Why do I feel like this is only the beginning of something far greater?'_ He thought to himself. _'I guess the Force will provide answers soon.'_

Tai went to find TK and Kari, who decided to spar with one another as soon as they got acquainted with the atmosphere of Alderaan. Their breath could be seen a mile away because of the cold that surrounded the temple. The two duelists stood still, contemplating their next move. As soon as the snow fell off a tree, Kari jumped after TK, utilizing her Djem So maneuvers to paralyze her opponent with great tenacity.

"Come on TK, stop with the standard attacks, use the unorthodox!" Kari yelled as she swiped up from her saber. To her surprise, instead of dodging, TK blocked the strike, and with great strength, he pushed back down and grazed the tip of her shoulder.

"How's that for unorthodox? I still haven't even used the other side of my saber." TK gloated as Kari stepped back. He was getting too cocky with his little stunt. She would make him pay for it. Slowly, Kari waved her saber around in a graceful dance. Incorporating Echani techniques, she kicked TK in the stomach, while binding his hands with one of her own. Kari swung him around and proceeded to flip him over. She swung her saber at his neck.

"Your overconfidence is your weakness. But I will admit, it was great to use some of my Echani techniques in this."

Tai approached the two duelists. "Alright you two, it is time to start packing. After you brief the council, you will head to Korriban immediately." Tai said as he motioned them to head to their quarters. "I know what you two are thinking, but this is a double victory. Not only do you take your trial of the spirit, but you find the second Star Map. I know you will be fine. Trust in your training, trust in yourself. Above all, never doubt what you have done. All your decisions have brought you to this point."

Kari hugged her master as they walked towards their quarters to use the refresher and start packing for the trip that would decide their fate within the Jedi Order.

' _May the Force be with you, TK and Kari."_


	6. A Moment's Rest

**Chapter 6 – A Moment's Rest**

Matt walked through the halls of the Alderaanian Jedi Temple. Such a quiet and peaceful place, one could easily lose themselves to it if they were not careful. He didn't care, he had a ship to mend and repair.

' _That's the last time I'm letting that witch on my radio again. I wonder if she disabled the auto turrets at the cockpit.'_ He shook his head at the thought.

Meiko wasn't the kind of girl to leave a ship vulnerable out in the middle of space. Especially with the Sith watching their every move. Snow gathered around the entrance to the landing platform, and Matt couldn't resist the urge to throw a snowball at a Padawan Learner. Soon the little prank turned into all-out war as young Knights gathered around Matt to prepare snow blockades against the Padawans. Snowballs fell as laughter could be heard echoing outward throughout the temple.

"I think that's enough fun for one day don't you think, Padawan Mira?" Matt asked the red headed Padawan as she stood up from her snow fort.

"Aw come on, Master Ishida. One more round?" The inquisitive and eager Padawan pleaded as she gathered up the snow for one more ball. Matt felt the snow hit his robes as he raised his hood for the coming winds that blew in with Alderaanian snow storms.

"Not today Padawan, I think it's time you get indoors. I have some work I have to do on the Hawk." Matt said as he gently pushed the Padawan into the temple.

' _If this piece of junk returns from Korriban, I'll be one happy and ecstatic Jedi.'_ Matt started to mess with the controls, placing restrictions on certain destinations in the outer rim and removing coordinates for Coruscant. The last thing he wanted was to have TK and Kari get an idea that Coruscant was safer than Alderaan. Suddenly, an alarm sounded with steam coming out of the lower Hyperdrive deck.

"You stupid piece of junk! I just fixed this on the way here!" Matt yelled as he ran towards the engine room.

"So I was right! It is a piece of junk!" Meiko yelled as she came on board. All she could hear was Matt's tumbling body slide into the garage and a scream that soon followed the loud bang.

"Meiko! You scared the living hell out of me!" Matt exclaimed with his nostrils flaring at the black haired Grey Jedi. He could tell she could barely see, since her glasses kept fogging with the steam from the engine room.

"Shouldn't you be meeting Master Kido right about now young lady?" Matt asked as he grabbed the hydrospanner and started tightening bolts around the hyperdrive.

Meiko stomped her foot on the ground. "I would love to, but no one has told me where his quarters are!"

"Well, excuse me, princess. I thought one of the local Jedi academy droid butlers would've told you where he is."

"Well it most certainly would be nice, wouldn't you agree?" Meiko asked, still peeved about how he wasn't paying attention to her.

"While we're at it, would you like a complementary towel to go along with your grand status of being our guest? Want me to fetch your slippers too? Our pool is in great use, especially since the addition of some Firaxan sharks from Manaan!" His voice dripped with sarcasm through the steam.

"Fine! I'll go find one of those butler droids!" Meiko stormed off the Hawk and marched towards the nearest butler droid.

"Good! I don't want to discuss this in a committee!" Matt yelled after her, expecting her not to hear him.

"I AM NOT A COMMITTEE!" She yelled back in a surprising loud voice. She would have none of his attitude, all she wanted to know was where Master Kido's quarters were. Instead she got a rebuke from her supposed co-pilot.

' _A real brute that one. Honestly, what did I do to deserve that?'_ She thought to herself as she paced around the halls of the Jedi Temple. So big and grand, she felt like she was in a royal castle. The air and landscape brought her peace that she had never known on Kashyyyk. The wind brought about the feeling of freedom, and the lakes that decorated the mountains made her want to dance like a mad lady.

"If my father could see me now, he'd think I was a queen." She said as continued her walk towards Kido's chambers.

* * *

Tai entered the meditation sublevel, noticing Sora and Izzy using two pads already. Quietly moving towards the third pad, he was almost there when he smashed his knee against Sora's pad.

"Oh by the Force that hurts!" He groaned in pain as he hobbled towards his meditation pad.

"Master Kamiya, please show some decorum when entering these sacred halls. Some of us are here to learn and find peace within ourselves." Sora chastised with her eyes closed. Tai gave her a grim face.

"This coming from the Master who decided in her best interest on Dantooine to poke at a Kinrath spider nest." Tai had tried to one up her in everything, but this time was different. Sora had new bait now, and she was going to use to her full advantage.

Joe Kido walked through the meditation room to get to his quarters. Hearing the commotion, he quickly turned around and noticed the familiar squabble that was laid before him. "Is there a problem Master Kamiya and Takenouchi?"

Sora spoke up first. "No problem, Master Kido. Please remind Master Kamiya that he should remain quiet during his stay in the meditation area."

"How can I be quiet when I'm sending my little sister and Padawan to the Sith homeworld of Korriban?!" Tai yelled as he felt the phantom pain of a familiar injury return. He winced slightly while grabbing his crotch.

Joe noticed this and was not about to pass up the opportunity that lay before him. "What's wrong, Master Kamiya? Still dealing with purple nuts." He snickered as he began to walk back towards his quarters.

Tai gave Sora a menacing glare. "You didn't!"

"So what if I did? What are you going to do about it, Taichi?" She retorted. Sora used his full name only when she meant business, and it was clear that she would have none of his foolishness.

"How many other people did you tell?"

"Oh… just about everyone. We're all going to record it in the Jedi Archives as 'Tai Kamiya's second Trial of Flesh! Dealt by his Padawan Learner.'" She cackled. Izzy joined her in her laughter as well.

"Now that's just low!"

"Whatever, now shut up. Either meditate with us or go back to your quarters." Sora said as she closed her eyes again and resumed her stance of dedication.

"Ugh… I can never win… ow." Tai winced as he went back into his meditation for what was coming ahead. _'Master Ulic, I wish you were here. Why couldn't they have built the Star Map on Rhen Var instead? At least I know the Padawans would be safe with you watching over them.'_

* * *

Joe sat on a platform in his own private common room as he waited for this Grey Jedi that Matt and Tai had told him about. He wondered if she could be useful in helping the council identify other Grey Jedi and bring them to the Order. If this plan works, he would take the credit for this and it would put him on the council that much quicker.

There was soon a knock on his door. He adjusted his glasses and sat up properly.

"Come in." He said.

The door opened and Meiko now stood before the Jedi Master.

"You wanted to see me, Master Kido?" She asked, a nervous tone in her voice.

Joe gave her an assuring smile, wanting her to be comfortable talking with him and not feel intimidated by him.

"Yes," he replied. "You are the Grey Jedi my friend, Master Ishida, told me about, correct?"

She nodded. "Yes I am, Master."

Joe gestured for her to sit down across from him, which she did. Two pairs of be-spectacled eyes were soon looking directly at each other. Joe was trying to read her thoughts but it seemed like she was determined to keep him out of her thoughts. Meiko, however, was clearly able to see directly into the Jedi Master's soul. He was easy to read, even through his defenses.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Mochizuki," said Joe. "Would you care to tell me how you ended up on Kashyyyk and lasted there for so long, if Master Ishida is correct?"

She nodded. "Of course." She then took a deep breath as she prepared to give her life story.

"I lived on Kashyyyk for over ten years by myself. My parents fled the first destruction of Telos with me as a baby. We landed on the forest moon of Endor due to how far away it was from any reach of the Sith and subsequently the Republic. The Ewoks never bothered us." She explained before taking a breath as the memories flooded her mind. "The Ewoks taught me how to hunt and take care of myself. Soon, my parents contracted the blue shadow virus from a nearby lake. I was able to stay immune to it, I guess due to my natural ability for the Force."

Joe interrupted her for a brief moment. "How did you know you had the ability to feel the Force?" He asked.

Meiko tried to find the words to describe it. She couldn't quite explain it because she discovered it when she was really young. "I could sense things before they happened, I had quick reflexes. There were many other things but I couldn't quite understand it at the time."

Joe raised a hand to his chin, rubbing along it in contemplation. He could feel her power radiating off of her like heat. Unsure of how to take this, Meiko removed her glasses to clean them before putting them on again and continuing her story.

"I then powered up my ship, wanting nothing to do with the planet anymore, when I was old enough and left Endor. As you are well aware of, I crash landed on Kashyyyk and tried to use my powers to help the Wookiees and sabotage Czerka. I used both Dark and Light powers to achieve success. However, I could not stop Chundaar. The Wookiees left me in peace as I journeyed to the Shadowlands and lived out my days until Masters Kamiya and Ishida found me."

Taking all of this in, Joe analyzed the situation. His earlier assumption had been incorrect. She had not been both a Sith or Jedi. In fact, she was neither of them. This baffled him beyond comprehension, and he was a very intelligent and practical Jedi.

Meiko was starting to become unsettled by the way he stared at her, like she was a caged animal and he was the scientist studying her.

At last he spoke.

"I sense your strength in the Force. It is perhaps the most powerful I have ever felt. Tell me, what did you parents do, if you can remember?"

"My mother was an advisor to Lieutenant Grenn of the Telos Security Force. My father was a pilot and a damn good one too." She replied.

"Hm." Joe hummed as he scratched his chin some more. "An advisor and a pilot," he said aloud. "Any history of Force users in your family?"

She shook her head. "I have no idea, to be honest with you."

"That is most peculiar. For how powerful you are, there surely had to be a history of Force users in your family. It is very common for the midichlorians to choose a certain person to be sensitive to the Force despite having no history of it in their lineage but this is peculiar. How come we were never able to identify you sooner? You could have been trained as a Jedi."

"The Endor moon was far enough away from the Jedi and Sith's watch that no one could find me." Meiko replied. She sensed exactly where the Jedi Master was going with this and was prepared to retaliate. Joe saw his opportunity to reveal his intentions.

"You can be a valuable asset to us, Mochizuki," he said. "You can help us find more Grey Jedi like yourself and bring them to the Jedi Order to help combat the Sith. We can use all the help we can get."

Meiko should have figured that he would offer her the chance to join the Jedi Order to help them destroy the Sith. However, she was not interested.

"I will help you fight the Sith," said Meiko. Before Joe could get a word in edgewise, she spoke again. "But only because the Sith must be stopped. I don't have to belong to the Jedi Order to do such a thing. I will have to say no to your offer to join the Order."

Joe raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I beg your pardon?" He asked, unable to believe she would have the gall to reject an offer to join the Jedi Order. "You would be doing a great service. You could be a powerful Jedi Knight."

Meiko was not having it, however. "I see more gray than Dark or Light." She said firmly. "I see no reason to belong to the Jedi Order to achieve such results of beating the Sith. As far as I can tell, the Jedi have failed their students: look at Exar Kun and Ulic Qel Droma."

The mention of his former master caused a nerve to pop in Joe's forehead, even though he kept a calm exterior. Exar Kun took him under his wing when he was only twelve years old and taught him everything he knew. He felt valued by his master and looked up to him. That is, until the day that he fell from grace. Joe felt so betrayed by Exar's fall that he grew to hate him with all of his being as the years went by. High Master Nomi Sunrider took him as her apprentice and he considered her his true master. It was because of her that he was training to become a member of the council. Even so, any mention of Exar Kun would make his blood boil.

"You failed Ulic only because you exiled him to Rhen Var." Meiko continued. "The Sith are an extreme evil, but the Jedi are not too far behind. Your arrogance blinds you to the truth. How great do you feel now, Master Kido?" She smirked as she felt the power rise within her. "Tell me, how powerful do you feel sitting in that chair of yours right now, scrutinizing me?"

Joe was shocked at being talked to in such a manner. He was not going to stand for it, even from a Grey Jedi.

"I will not be talked to in such a manner," he threatened, pointing a finger at her. "You will show better respect for your elders and especially a council member. While we Jedi are not without our faults, we all strive to do what is right and work for the betterment of the galaxy."

Meiko snickered at his attempt to sound tough.

"You're not a member of the council yet." She retorted. "Your arrogance blinds you, Master Kido. At least Tai and Matt know what I am talking about. While not on a grand scale like me, they understand that sometimes it may be acceptable to use both sides of the Force to achieve peace. Isn't that what the Jedi teach: pure balance? But balance in itself is a contradiction, just as the Jedi Code itself is full of such things."

"While balance is important, it is also important to be mindful of the Dark side. The lure of the Dark side is always there and easy to go down. It requires restraint to avoid it. My master's betrayal taught me that." Joe replied, feeling himself starting to get hot as this conversation continued on.

"But in order to truly understand, you will need the contrast, not adherence, to a single idea. It is to make yourself a slave to a teaching or belief that makes it so that belief will always rule you. Surely Master Kun taught you that as well."

"Yes he did." Joe grumbled, hating to admit she was right, before responding to her. HIs voice rose in intensity and volume as he spoke. "I want nothing more to do with him anymore. His betrayal made me question everything he taught me. I am here because I looked out for myself as a Knight and now I am close to being a member of the Jedi High Council. I can say he did nothing for me."

Meiko was smirking at her handiwork. She was making this supposed wise Jedi Master crack before her very eyes. This was so much fun and all too easy.

"Oh but he did," she said. "He still affects you to this very day. I can see it written all over you. The question is do you let it define you with such conviction that you will still be a human being or do you let it consume you. The way I see it, you are letting it consume you, Master Kido."

With his teeth gritted in pure irritation and anger, Joe didn't even try to hide his frustration towards Meiko.

"You have no idea of the responsibility that I am being given." He accused. "There is no higher honor than to be a member of the High Council."

"A high honor would be to realize that the Jedi Code does not give all the answers." Meiko shot back, not intimidated by Joe pulling rank on her. "I can help teach my philosophy to others if you wish. There would be no need for other Grey Jedi."

"That won't be necessary." Joe shook his head immediately. "We do not want you corrupting our Padawans with your 'philosophy.'" He shot, using air quotes. "Just because you are the only one you know of does not mean there are not others. There is bound to be more Grey Jedi. In the meantime, I will assign Master Ishida to watch over you while you are here. You are not to go anywhere without his approval."

"So basically I am your prisoner?" She remarked, offended at the mention of such a thing.

"If that is how you see it." Joe turned away from her, wanting to hide the look of hurt on his face. "You may leave. I have nothing more to ask of you."

Meiko got up from her platform and walked towards the door. Before she walked out, she turned around to give one final spear in the heart.

"I wonder how the others can tolerate you," she said with disgust. "Or even call you a friend. You're just like everybody else: arrogant, stodgy, and selfish. This is something that Exar and Ulic have taught yet it seems only Master Kamiya has learned it fully. To believe in an ideal is to be willing to betray it. Good day, Master Kido."

She walks out the door and closes it. Once the door finally closed, Joe could not contain his emotions anymore and let out giant sobs as he let his emotions spill out. Tears streak down his face as memories of his master's betrayal were brought to the surface and the hurtful comments she gave him. Everything he had learned from Master Sunrider got him to this point and now he wasn't sure what to believe anymore.

"Master?" A young voice came from the doorway. "Are you ok?"

Joe wiped his eyes to turn and see that his Padawan, Cody Hida, stood before him. The young Padawan learner had a buzz cut of brown hair and light green eyes. He wore generic brown robes, the standard brown leather wristband that signified his status, and his lightsaber hung off his belt. Despite his young age, Cody was a skilled swordsman that he could even rival Tai in a duel, and he was strong in the Force. He had all the makings of being a great Jedi Knight.

"That one," said Joe. "She is slippery. She brought up feelings best left forgotten. Monitor her at all times and make sure she is not corrupting any other Jedi, Cody."

Cody felt conflicted by this. It did not sound right to him.

"Master, are you sure this is acceptable?" He asked. "It does not sit well with me."

Joe got up from his platform and placed his hands on his Padawan's shoulders, looking him deep in the eyes.

"Cody, this is a matter of life and death for the Jedi teachings. Our way of teaching must live on if we are to survive."

Cody again feels conflicted but does not wish to disobey his master. He bows before him in understanding.

"I understand, Master." He said. "Are you sure you are ok?"

Joe nods. "Yes, I am fine. Carry on and mind what I have said. She is slippery so make sure she does not attempt to teach other Jedi her 'philosophy.'"

"Forgive me for prying, Master," apologized Cody with another bow. "It is not any of my business to get into yours."

"You are forgiven, my Padawan." Joe smiled. "Now you see why we Jedi must distance ourselves from our emotions."

"Such as what you are doing at this moment?"

"Exactly. As you know, Exar Kun was my mentor before he fell to the Dark side in his quest for knowledge above Yavin IV and Korriban." The Jedi Master explained to his Padawan. "The Great Sith War will forever be tied to me because of his name. The same goes for Master Kamiya. How I wish it wouldn't have been so."

Cody had heard this for many years since his master took him under his wing when he was just ten years old. "Master, I understand Master Kun's fall has affected you. Why can't you be like Master Kamiya and accept your master's wrongdoings?" He asked before realizing how wrong it came out.

He bowed in apology. "Forgive me, Master." He said. "I'm sorry."

Joe brushed it off. "It's fine, Cody. I sometimes wonder what I did to deserve an apprentice like you. You are always willing to learn, loyal, and strong with the Force. You are ready to undergo the Trials. I am proud to have been your master."

A smile flashed on Cody's face at his master's praise. "You are a wonderful teacher, Master," he praised. "I am proud to have been your Padawan and look forward to serving alongside you as a Jedi Knight. I know you have all the confidence in me as I prepare for the Trials. We can't change the past, Master, but we can look towards the future."

Joe finally smiled as Cody sang his praise.

"You are right, Cody," he replied. "Even though I am the master, I learn something from you every single day. There are times where the apprentice becomes the master and the master becomes the apprentice and you have shown me that. Remember your assignment and keep watch over Mochizuki. We cannot take any risks with her."

Cody bowed. "Yes, Master." He then walked out of the common room, using the Force to determine where Meiko went.

* * *

TK and Kari walked into the cantina that was attached to the temple on Alderaan. While a popular attraction of its own, the Jedi made it even more of a smash hit. The bartender, Atton Rand, was so busy with customers thanks to Jedi participation that he nearly flipped with joy when he saw his two favorite customers walk in. "I see my two Padawans walking in! What will y'all have?" He asked with great enthusiasm as he readied their glasses.

"I'll have a Corellian Rox, easy on the whiskey though Atton." TK said with a smile as he tossed a 50 credit chip to the bartender. He took a seat on the bar stool as the music drowned out his thoughts of what he was about to face.

Kari sat next to TK and placed her order. "Just a good ol fashioned hit of Juma please." She said with a little sadness in her tone.

"Coming right up!" Atton yelled as he performed his bar tricks for the two Padawans, desperately trying to cheer them up. "So, you wanna tell me what's got my two favorite Jedi in the whole galaxy up in arms? You two are normally so cheery and happy." He placed their drinks in front of them as he went around to collect empty glasses from patrons who left.

Kari took a sip of her drink, noting the texture of the juice and how the flavor burned going down her throat. "We're about to go to Korriban to face our final trial of becoming Jedi Knights. We're not too particularly thrilled with having to go there." She placed her drink down as the band switched from fast jazz music to a slow number called 'In the Escape Pod'.

Atton slammed the coaster tray down on the counter, taken aback by what Kari had just spoken. "I thought Korriban was a forbidden world to Jedi. With the ghost stories that pilots and pazaak players tell me here from that place, I can only imagine what it's actually like there." He went back to his spot behind the bar and continued washing glasses.

"Yeah, apparently there is also a Star Map on the planet, so the Jedi Council treats it as a win-win situation for us." TK said as he took a large sip out of his glass. "To tell the truth, I'm really concerned with how they are acting. The Council normally wants us to be safe and gives us this haven, yet they are quick to send us to the homeworld of the Sith just to obtain a Star Map and have us face a trial that could possibly drive us insane." TK slammed his fist at the bar, venting his frustration at the whole situation that he and Kari had been given.

Kari took his hand and rubbed the area that he slammed. "Hey, it will be okay. We have each other, and I'm sure our masters will come running if anything goes awry. Our Force bond is strong TK, and you know Matt and Tai would never abandon us." She stood up and stretched her arms outward, obviously stiff from her little session at the bar.

TK got up with her, and noticing the song was still being played by the musicians, gave Atton a request that he thought he would never say. "Atton, would you please dim the lights?"

Atton did just as instructed and noticed that TK extended his hand for a dance from Kari.

"You know, it's hard to remember when we've had a moment like this." TK said as he started to move his feet in the method of a waltz.

Kari moved her feet in rhythm to the music, holding TK's hand and shoulder. "I know. It's been a long time since we've had a moment just for ourselves. Probably since our academy days. We used to get into so much mischief."

"Remember when we tried to ride a Kath Hound on Dantooine?" TK asked with a smirk coming across his face.

Kari began to laugh hysterically. "I never saw you run faster in your life. I told you that they did not like being approached from the front, but did you listen to me? No." She finished sarcastically.

"I remember you wanting to come with me to explore the crystal cave past curfew." TK said as he kept up the rhythm to their waltz and switched to a tango.

Kari made the change with him instinctively. "But did we get caught? No, we didn't. All because of me."

TK snickered at how high Kari held herself. "You? I managed to get us past the security guards."

"Well I made sure we didn't get caught on the way to and from the cave." She took a moment to think about all the moments that she and TK had shared together throughout their lives as Jedi. "But you always made sure to keep me out of trouble. Everything I did, you took the fall for me."

TK dipped her at the part of the tango and look directly into her beautiful blue eyes. "You were always there for me, even though I pushed you away at times. I want you to know that I will always be here for you." TK paused and looked around, noticing the Cantina started to clear out. "Do we have to leave now? I want to enjoy this moment for as long as I can."

"I'm afraid so." Without thinking, Kari kissed him on the cheek, causing her cheeks to flush red. She noticed TK's flushed as well. "Sorry about that. I wasn't thinking."

TK smiled and began to spin her. "I didn't mind one bit." Kari smiled back and laid her head on his chest.

The two danced the song away, just being in each other's company and taking advantage of the moments rest they were given. Before their final mission as Padawans. Before they had to surrender to the grasp of Korriban.

* * *

 **A/N: A typical Light Side user experiences enlightenment (Look at The Old Republic for more info). This gives Jedi blue eyes over their normal color. Hence why Kari's eyes are blue in this.**


	7. Trial of Spirit

**A/N: I know that in the Clone Wars it is called Moraband, but I will always refer to it as Korriban. That is the name I grew up with from the original Knights of the Old Republic game, all the way to The Clone Wars and beyond. It is even stated that it could have been known by many names in its history. For the purposes of this story and future ones I write, it will forever be known as Korriban.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 – Trial of Spirit**

As their ship took off from Alderaan's spaceport, Kari and TK looked up the sunset horizon. It looked peaceful enough, as peaceful as one could get in wartime. Where the two Padawans were going however, peace was considered a lie. Passion would dictate their actions, which would gain them strength. The strength necessary to achieve their power in such an environment. With such power, victory would be theirs, and their chains would be broken. The Force would free them from their imprisonment.

"I have a bad feeling about this TK. Something is going to happen, and we won't be able to control it." Kari said as she went into a cuddle position in the cockpit of the Ebon Hawk. Korriban was no place for a Jedi Padawan. The homeworld of the Sith, it was a place of great darkness, and forbidden to Jedi.

"We'll deal with that when we get there, let's just get there first." TK said as he programmed the coordinates into the navicomputer. "Whatever happens… I'm glad I got to spend the night dancing with you." TK looked up at Kari with a smile of remorse.

"I would be honored if you were to give me another." Kari said, prodding him with her finger.

The ship entered hyperspace, leaving behind the rest of the group, including their concerned masters. TK then got up and started to meditate in the garage. Parts started to float around as Kari walked in. Noticing he didn't want to be disturbed, she quickly left the garage and wound up in the engine room.

' _Can we really do this? Korriban is forbidden to Jedi, and I think... will TK be okay?'_ Kari stopped herself as she awoke from her daydream. Was what she feeling for TK actually true? Could she feel love for him, even after all the Jedi had done to not promote emotional attachments. ' _I guess this is what happens when you have Tai as a master… you forget that you don't follow exactly what the council says.'_ Kari knew what she felt was true. It was purely genuine, but would TK feel the same? Could it be possible? They had known each other since they were small children, even before their brothers had become Masters of the Jedi Order. Only time would tell, and if they survived this mission.

TK sat in his meditation, emptying his mind in preparation for Korriban's trials. His mind drifted to many things, including Kari. ' _What? I can't be thinking this. It could jeopardize the mission. Although… that hair, and that beautiful face.'_ He quickly snapped back to reality, the ship was coming out of hyperspace and with it, gave way to the brown rock that was covered in the energy of the Dark Side.

It was enough to send chills down one's spine, and the two Padawans were no different.

"Look at it… It's like no one is here to guard it. No Sith security force, no fleets of warships. Almost like they want us to be here." TK said as he started to approach to land.

* * *

Tai and Sora were outside of the ancient temple looking over the snow-covered mountains, admiring the sunset. Tai's mind however, was on his Padawan. She was most certainly not ready for Korriban, especially after going through Kashyyykk and changing the fate of a planet.

"Sora, I'm worried about Kari." He said with a solemn tone.

Sora put her hand on his shoulder. "It'll be okay, Tai," she assured her friend. "Kari and TK can definitely handle themselves in the face of adversity."

Sora then moved up to look over the fountain that laid over the courtyard. "Besides, she's your Padawan. You've trained her well." She looked over to Tai, who had a look of admiration on his face.

Tai had always respected Sora as a friend. Ever since they were children, he had always looked up to her and knew that he could count on her to help him in a pinch. He hoped that she knew he would do the same for her. Even though she was made a Jedi Master long before he was, she never acted like she was better than him.

"It's nice not having a lecture from you. It reminds me of when we were kids." He said as he looked over to her. Her face radiated the blue sky that shone over the temple. "You and I used to sneak out at night and watch the stars, hoping to name all the systems that we could see."

Sora laughed, remembering those times. It would be late at night, when everyone else was expected to be asleep, and they would just go to the top of the training academy's roof to lay under the stars. They would sit up there for hours pointing out each system to each other.

"You nearly got me in trouble several times." She bit.

"But I was always quick to take the blame for you," he retaliated. "What happened between us since that time? I sometimes feel like I don't even recognize you."

Sora looked down. She wasn't hurt by the comment, but she did feel bad over what she had said the past couple of days. "I know my manner can a bit tasteless, and I know you must be sick of my teasing on you becoming a Master. I just want you to know that I only do it for fun, I mean nothing of it at all."

"Sora, I know you don't mean anything by it. I hope you know I don't mean anything when I tease you."

Sora felt her heart become lighter. "I know Tai, and I want you to know I care for you. As a friend that is." They continued their walk, looking out as snow started to fall around the courtyard.

Tai's heart dropped into his stomach. That was one thing that he did not want to hear, even though he knew that it could only be that way. He knew how he felt about her ever since they were young and it only grew worse as they got older. When they became Padawan learners under their masters, Zhar Lestin took Sora to Tython to learn the more spiritual aspects of the Force while Tai went off to Rhen Var with Ulic Qel Droma. It was one of the hardest times of his life being separated from her; he dreamed of her every night and hoped he would see her again some day.

His prayers were answered when he turned seventeen and was made a Jedi Knight. The day of his knighting ceremony was the first time he had seen her since he was twelve years old. She had grown more beautiful with each passing day and she had become a powerful and spiritual Jedi Knight. His feelings still had not faded with time. In fact they grew even stronger.

"Sora, you know we could be more than friends. I know you feel what I feel. This feeling we have, it is genuine." He said.

They started to walk into the temple. He kept his voice low so that the other Jedi they pass would not know what they were discussing. "This is not the bond we have, this is real."

Sora stopped him there. "Tai, even though I do care for you, we cannot do this. It's not allowed, the Council would expel us before we could even go on a first date." Tai was still determined.

"Damn the Council! I care for you and you for me. So, what's stopping you?" Tai asked her, waiting for a response.

Sora looked at him. She of all people should know that there was no fighting him when Tai got this way. That was part of the reason why she was so attached to him: his courage, his dogged determination, and his righteous heart. When Master Lestin took her to Tython, it was hard on her as well to be away from her friend. She thought of his face in between meditation sessions with her master. When she saw him five years later at his knighting ceremony, she was taken aback by how much more mature he looked. But it was her duty as a Jedi Master to uphold the code. In a rare moment of weakness, she sighed and relented.

"You know… you are right. I think we should find someplace private for this. Come with me." Sora said as they walked through the gigantic halls into a more private common room.

* * *

In another part of the courtyard, Matt was walking with Meiko after her interrogation by the council. She had been frustrated to see that the council had no interest in what she had to say; asking her whether she was a Sith agent or not, which she denied, and how she managed to survive the Shadowlands for so long. She didn't necessarily mind these questions but when she tried to explain herself, she was shot down right on the spot. Even Master Kido did not seem interested in what she had to say, despite his reputation as an understanding, fair Jedi Master.

She turned to Matt.

"Tell me, are all Jedi like this?" She asked. "Where they interrogate someone whose lived in the Shadowlands for so many years."

"None that I have been a part of," Matt shrugged his shoulders. "It's just strange that someone like you evaded our detection for so long. That is why we have to go to these lengths with you."

"I'm sure," she drawled with an eye roll. "But still, it does seem odd that they have never heard of a Grey Jedi."

"They are not as common as you think." Matt explained. "There are some exceptions, such as in your case, but not many. It is our mission to keep balance in the universe so we must recruit as many Force-sensitive life forms as we can."

That sparked something in Meiko's mind. That was one thing she kept hearing from the council was the need to bring balance to the Force above all else. She didn't really understand it.

"Keep balance in the universe," she started. "But what about oneself?"

The question threw Matt off guard. Throughout his training, he had been taught that the bigger picture was more important than any individual needs. It was key to put others before oneself so that the galaxy will flourish. He was not sure how to respond to a question like that.

"The greater good is more important than any single one of us," he replied mindlessly. "As long as the galaxy keeps in balance, the lives of every life form will prosper, with or without you. You can say that we are just pawns in a greater game."

"Think on this, Matt, balance in oneself can lead to even greater things. Using both the Dark and the Light can open up doors that one thought to be closed forever. One learns that the Jedi Code does not give all the answer to: to have peace, one must have a passion to strive for it. To have knowledge, one must have strength to obtain it. To have serenity, one must have the power to drive it. To have harmony, one must break their chains. The Force shall free you from death."

Matt stood with a look of pure shock on his face. He had never heard it in that manner before and was not sure what to think. While she was certainly on the right track, it went against everything that he was taught to believe in. But he also found himself lured in by what she had to say.

"I have never heard it that way before," he said. "Where did you learn about that?"

She blushed slightly. "I learned it myself from watching the Jedi and the Sith as a child. The Jedi are the Sith and the Sith are the Jedi. Differing philosophies can't cloak how the Galaxy looks at them. To the people, they are both Jedi."

Matt shook his head in disagreement.

"I am afraid I disagree there. We Jedi use our power for good, the Sith use it for themselves. The difference between the two of us is the Sith rely on their passion for their strength, using the Force to make themselves more powerful. The Jedi, however, use the Force for the greater good and to bring balance to the galaxy."

"Define _good_ , Matt. Good itself is a point of view. This is why the Jedi will never achieve peace."

Matt seemed to ponder this for a few seconds before he gave his answer to her statement.

"Good is fighting for what is right. Good is standing up for those who cannot stand up for themselves. I believe you have been corrupted by your time in the Shadowlands." He looked her in the eyes before giving the most heinous accusation that can be made. "You are sounding just like a Sith."

Meiko bristled at that remark. A look of disapproval was slapped onto her face in an instant.

"I want to stop the Sith as much as anybody." She pocked a finger into his chest. "Malak is a tyrant who should be stopped. However, listen to me. I have the peace of a Jedi and freedom of a Sith. Some things must be done in the name of justice and do serve a greater good. However, the Mandalorian Wars were proof that the Jedi who fought did do the right thing. I want you to experience something with me."

She held out her hand. "Mind if I hold your arm for a minute?"

Matt looks at her hand like it would turn into a Gundark and attack him.

"Why do you need to hold my arm?" He asks.

"You'll see."

She takes his arm and instantly Matt felt a vision pass before his eyes. The galaxy was shown to him in a new light. Blue crystals flew past him as red crystals took their places at the corners of known space. Planets and moons lit up with a vivid light as the Jedi and Sith fight for control. In the middle, were a gray group that practiced both sides of the Force. Both sides of the Force ended the conflict, and the galaxy looked like it entered a time of peace.

When the vision stopped, Matt had an awed expression on his face. He was desperately trying to come to terms with what he had seen but it was still too much to understand.

"Now do you see, Matt?" Meiko asked. "Do you understand why I act the way I do? I am a Jedi, but a Gray Jedi."

Matt gathered his thoughts together before he responded. "I want to understand but I'm not sure whether I want to. This goes against everything that I have been taught to believe in. I wonder what Master Zarnek would say to me now."

He remembered his old master, Kazim Zarnek, who taught him everything that he knew about the Force. Master Zarnek had taught him that the Sith only think about themselves and their power while the Jedi must use their power to help others. He also taught him that the greater good is of greater significance than the needs of the individual.

"Maybe you should confront Master Kido about these things."

"I tried," Meiko replied with a frustrated tone. "The problem is that no one will listen. I shall do what I must and I want you to know that everything I want to teach you is based on the same philosophy as you have been taught. Open your mind and we shall learn together."

Matt shook his head. "Look Meiko, Master Kido has been my friend since we were Younglings. He has a thirst for knowledge that only Izzy can equal. He will provide the answers to your questions."

He took a deep breath, trying to control himself.

"I may be a Jedi Master but I still have much to learn."

"Master Kido is as closed-minded as the rest of the council. You, Matt, have an open mind and I wish to share with someone who won't shut me out."

"I don't believe I am the right one to approach. Why don't you try Master Sora? She may be receptive to your ideals. She is as wise as they come when it comes to the Force." Matt took another breath before speaking in a lower tone. "I'm sorry, Meiko, but you have the wrong Jedi Master here to speak to."

She grabbed his hand, the warmness of it causing Matt's face to turn a light shade of pink.

"I know you are, Matt," she nodded her head in encouragement.

He lowered his head so low that the bangs of his hair fell over his eyes. "I'm not as wise as Master Sora nor as powerful as Master Tai. Why do you have this acute interest in me?"

She tilted his head up with her finger on his chin so he could look into her bi-speckled eyes.

"Because you yourself are unique."

"And what is so unique about me? What is it about me that is so interesting to you?"

"You. Your command of the Force. Your personality mirrors that of my own. Just you."

The slight blush on Matt's face turned even darker, making it more noticeable. He hopes that she wouldn't notice it but her grin told him otherwise.

"Well I've never thought of myself as interesting before." He chuckled.

"You are. And I want us to learn together. Not just of how to view the Force, but each other as well." She looked deeply into his ocean blue eyes, a slight smile on her face.

Matt returned her smile with one of his own. He felt a connection with Meiko in this way, a connection that could not be explained. He felt like he wanted to stare into her glasses-covered eyes until the end of time and stand in this courtyard forever.

"I'd like that sometime." He answered.

The two moved a little closer together but before things could go very far, Matt sensed the presence of another by the entrance to the courtyard. He turned to see Master Kido's Padawan, Cody Hida, was standing at the entrance. The young Padawan had an expectant expression on his face. Matt turned back to Meiko.

"Excuse me." He said, the blush on his face intensifying as he walks away from her.

Cody bowed to Matt as he approached him.

"What is it you request of me, young Padawan?" Matt asked.

"Master Ishida," bowed Cody once again. "My master wishes to meet with you. It is incredibly urgent."

Matt raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "Did he tell you what it is about?" He inquired further.

"He wouldn't tell me. He said it was between just the two of you." The young Padawan responded. "He would have come to find you himself but he is meeting with the Council at the present moment, so he sent me to tell you."

Matt's face instantly grew pale. If Master Kido wished to speak with him alone, it was not to be taken lightly. Sure the two had been friends for many years but Joe had proven to be unpredictable since he started his training to become a member of the Jedi Council.

"Well great," he said. "This means a demotion for me. Alright, I'll be going."

"Very well." Cody bowed once again. "I will take you to him myself."

Meiko looked hurt, but understood why Matt was being called away. "Whenever we travel together, I shall impart some of my knowledge whenever possible. Come find me in my quarters when you are done. There we shall discuss more."

The two then walked out of the courtyard. Matt turned to wave Meiko goodbye, which she returned. He instantly turned away, the blush on his face starting to burn like a burn from the sun.

* * *

Kari felt the shake as the ship landed on the desolate world. The area known as the Valley of the Dark Lords looked war torn, barren, and lifeless. Battles had clearly raged in the desert, as corpses littered the wasteland. The tombs of the ancient Sith Lords stood tall, not willing to spill their secrets. However, one of these tombs had to contain the Star Map, and the trial they would undoubtedly face.

Stepping down the loading ramp, the two Padawans noticed the air was much warmer than they initially thought, and the atmosphere was troubling. It was clear that they were not wanted in such a place. "Let's just get this over with. This place unsettles me." Kari said as she tugged TK closer, leaning on him.

"Tread lightly Kari, we'll find it. Just need to empty our minds and find the place with the focal point of Dark Side energy." TK said as they walked through the valley, feeling the effects it had on them through the Force. The sky was blood red, with the sun setting in the distance over the mountains. An eerie moaning was heard through the land as the two Padawans walked to the end of the valley towards the Sith Academy. They noticed a cave that appeared to call out to them.

"Ugh… what's that stench?" TK asked as they approached the dusty cave, holding his nose.

"Listen TK, the wind from the cave tells of great power within." Kari said walking inside.

TK shrugged his shoulders. "Yes! A great, powerful stench! We don't need the Star Map now, we just need the power in here!" He said as his voice echoed inside the cave. The two ignited their lightsabers to see inside, and noticed an unfamiliar entryway over a chasm. "You see that, Kari? I think that's where the power is coming from."

Kari looked over and jumped over the chasm to land on top of a Hssiss, a Dark Side dragon that naturally spawned due to the Dark Side energies present in the cave. "Uh… TK I NEED HELP! THIS BOY'S ON STIMS!" The dragon started to rock her around like a bull, only the danger here was landing on its front horn.

"Hold on!" TK jumped up onto the dragon's tail, igniting one side of his double saber, and working his way up its back. The dragon felt his presence and tried to shake him off but TK was able to grip the spikes on its back to keep his balance. TK then proceeded to cut off its tail, but not without being thrown off and landing off the cliff that led to the chasm below. Struggling to keep his grip, TK used the Force to throw his lightsaber towards Kari.

Kari caught it and ignited one side, utilizing Juyo, a form that was still unfamiliar to her. She tried lifting the Hssiss with the Force but to no avail, since the dragon was able to absorb and redirect the attack back to Kari. She felt the wave hit and her and wondered how she was going to stop this dragon. "Ok, what do I do now?" She asked herself, trying to come up with a plan.

Her master's words echoed in her mind "'Remember, use the Force to augment your abilities. Djem So is your style, use it to your advantage my young Padawan." She then decided enough was enough and launched her most daring attack. Using the Force to augment her speed and wall, she smashed herself into the dragon, kicking up in the air and launching both lightsabers after it. Jumping up after them, she cut into an X formation that left the dragon in pieces.

TK was bewildered by what he saw. "By the Force… I've never seen you use that before."

"It just… came out of instinct." Kari said as she helped her friend up. "Do you feel that? The map must be in this tomb." Kari stated as she and TK walked inside, only to have the door close in on them. ' _Master… what's in there'_ Kari's mind reflected on a similar experience on Dantooine.

' _Only what you take with you.'_


	8. The Tomb of Ludo Kressh

**Chapter 8 – The Tomb of Ludo Kressh**

Kari and TK continued their way into the tomb, noticing fog that surrounded the lower part of the chasm that made up the walkway. An eerie howl could be heard echoing through the corridors. The Dark Side was at work, and it was at its strongest here. Coming across a closed door, purple lightning sprang to life, creating a well of the Dark Side.

"I have a very bad feeling about this." Kari said, trembling with fear as they approached the door.

"We'll be alright Kari, we just need to keep ourselves centered." TK touched the door, trying to open it. "I sense… something familiar beyond this door."

The door opened and revealed two Younglings, both of equal height. One was a brunette, who was quick to anger. The other was blonde, and was silent and still. The Knights wore the features of Kari and TK's masters, Tai and Matt. The Jedi Council had made up the rest of the room.

"Tai Kamiya, you wish to take on your sister as your Padawan learner?" Master Vrook Lamar asked, making questionable hand gestures.

Tai was unnerved by the question. "Of course I do Master Vrook. She is my sister, and she possess immense strength in the Force. Why shouldn't I be allowed to train her?" Tai asked accusingly. The Council obviously had not wanted Tai to take on family as a Padawan learner, even though Tai was the only one capable of training her. "She is of my blood, and if Ulic Qel Droma were still here, he'd tell you the same."

The mention of Ulic Qel Droma shook the Council. Not only had Ulic committed controversial war crimes against the Republic and Jedi Order, he held his teachings with Tai on the ice world of Rhen Var, isolating themselves from the rest of the galaxy. "You are not to mention his name in this session again." Master Atris said with a serious tone in her voice.

Kari looked at the vision being played before them. She wanted to say something on her brothers behalf, to show them just how much she had grown into a powerful Jedi. "Now wait just a minute! I admit my brother can be a hot head, but he's still one of the greatest masters of the Jedi Order." Kari jumped in, taking her place next to the vision of Tai.

The vision of Vrook laughed at this remark. "I see you still do not know how your master came to be a Jedi Knight. All this time and he's still has not told you of his ancient lightsaber style."

"That's not true! He taught me all he knows of Shien, which I modified into Djem So. My master uses the Shien style of lightsaber combat, I use Djem So. He would never keep anything from me." Kari yelled at the accusers of her master.

TK joined in, stepping in next to his masters side. "My master and I are a team, just as Kari is with her own master. You dare try and accuse them of corrupting us because we are family?" He grabbed his masters shoulder as he continued to make his claim. "You really have no idea of what we all have been through. You sit here in your closed hovel and debate, while the rest of the galaxy burns at the hands of Darth Revan and Darth Malak."

Lonna Vash started to make her claim. "You really think we don't know this? Then it shows that the time of words are done. This is the time of a lesson, in combat." The entire Council stood and activated their lightsabers. "Now you shall experience the full power… of the Dark Side."

This caught Kari and TK by surprise, as even Tai and Matt activated red blades. "What is this?" Kari asked as she activated her blue lightsaber and joined TK back to back.

"I think we may have just stirred up a Kinrath nest." TK said as he activated both blades of his lightsaber. "We must defend ourselves, this is the only way we can survive."

The multiple council members were pushed back by the Force Wave that Kari had launched, followed by perilous strikes of the Djem So style, attacking each of the weak points of the masters bodies. "This might hurt a bit." Kari said in the heat of battle, noticing that with each strike, the masters disappeared into thin air.

TK began with a series of critical strikes laced with the art of Juyo. Landing attacks against the 9 areas of lightsaber combat, TK spun his blade around in a dance that ended the existence of the visions of the Jedi Masters in the room. Noticing this, the vision of Matt stepped up. "I see you've learned quite a bit my old apprentice… now is time for our final match. Juyo vs. Vaapad." Matt assumed the ready stance of the Vaapad style as TK deactivated one side of his blade to assume the Juyo stance.

"Shall we begin, my former master?" TK asked sarcastically as he rushed his brother in a flash of light. Blades crossed as master and apprentice saber locked, with TK bashing Matt in the chin with the lower half of his hilt. "I see Vaapad is weaker than Juyo, could it be that you've forgotten much of what you taught me?"

Matt recovered from the jab and started to create a makeshift shield from his lightsaber. "Vaapad is more than a match for Juyo my former student." Utilizing the shield, he ran forward and jumped in the air to land an attack that would normally cripple an opponent: The Krayt Dragon of Tatooine. TK wasn't, however, a normal opponent, as Juyo had one critical move to block the Krayt Dragon's advance: Belsavis Mountain. This required the user to assume a regular high block stance, but increase his Force wall to absorb the power of the Krayt Dragon's strike, redirecting it back to the Vaapad wielder. Matt was forced back into the chasm as his vision vanished.

"I think that I will take my chances with Juyo being stronger than Vaapad, even if my opponent is just a vision of my Master." TK said as he deactivated his lightsaber and looked on as Kari battled her master.

Kari moved with lightning speed, utilizing all her augmentation abilities to their fullest, yet still she was not able to break through Tai's Force Wall. The style of combat he was using was unfamiliar to her, this was not the Shien she had grown up with. Instead it was something far more elite, and it tasted of war and battle. Launching a technique known as the Ver Tarasi of Djem So, Kari finally broke through Tai's defenses, only to be met with a slash upward that pinned her towards the ceiling. "Master, what is the meaning of this? What style is this that you are using?" Kari asked, desperately trying to free herself from her situation.

"It is called the JarKai Var, supersonic lightsaber techniques that never fail to slay an opponent in one strike." Tai said as he used the Force to pull her down. "Tonight, you will meet your doom my former Padawan." He readied himself for his ultimate technique: The JarKai Soresa, capable of attacking all 9 areas of a person in one attack, leaving blocking and dodging useless.

Kari readied herself with a typical block of Shii-Cho, waiting for her master to strike. _'Wait… this is what he expects. He's attacking me with an unfamiliar style to throw my guard off. I need to think on my feet, and use something he'd never expect.'_ Suddenly it hit her _'The one move that I've seen him do… the Claws of Rhen Var.'_ Kari readied herself for a Battojutsu stance, he lightsaber deactivated.

"Battojutsu won't save you Kari. I know every single attack that you can make, and this one will surely end your miserable existence. JarKai… SORESA!" Tai yelled as he thrusted his saber in an X formation to attack all nine areas of Kari's body. What he hadn't expected, was that his former apprentice would learn to utilize his final attack against him.

Kari activated her saber from Battojutsu and utilized a sloppy version of the Claws of Rhen Var, slashing through Tai's chest and cutting off his Soresa. Even though she cut him off however, she still felt a bit of his strike on her left shoulder and right thigh. She then rammed her boot into his chest, sending Tai flying into the deep chasm. "While my version may be sloppy, it is still more than a match for a cheap imitation of whatever it is you used. My real master would have certainly been able to beat my Claws with his Soresu or whatever it's called." Kari deactivated her lightsaber, panting from the battle that lasted longer than she thought. Her feelings were in turmoil, as was her mind. _'Why would my master keep such a style of combat from me? Does he still think I'm a child?'_

TK went to Kari's side. "You did it Kari… You defeated the Dark Side of your master." He wiped her hair and sweat off her brow. "Shall we continue?"

"TK… do you think my brother is hiding something from me? Do you think that there is another style of lightsaber combat that no one else knows except him?" Kari asked in protest. She got up and started to walk with TK down a corridor that lead to two walkways in opposing directions.

"I don't know Kari… but I do know that you yourself are extremely powerful, and you beat his style with ease." TK said as he hugged Kari, who returned his hug. "Look at these markings Kari. It seems that we are in the tomb of Ludo Kressh."

The name sounded familiar to Kari, but she had no concrete evidence on who he was in life. "I know the name, but that's about it. Who was he TK?"

"He was an ancient Sith Lord who rivaled Naga Sadow at the time of the Great Hyperspace War. It is said that because of him and Sadow, the Sith were nearly driven to extinction."

"That would explain why the tomb is giving us visions. These spirits are something in our life… I have a feeling we're not even close to being done with our trial." Kari said as she looked down the walkway to the left. Suddenly, part of the ceiling collapsed, separating the two Padawans from each other.

"Kari! Can you hear me?!" TK yelled through the rubble. He was only met with silence, and he could no longer feel her presence. _'No… not Kari. Not the woman I love…'_ TK shook his head at the thought. Kari was a powerful Jedi, and he knew that she would have escaped in time before the rubble killed her. He pressed on to the right, onwards to the vision of his present. A figure stood in the distance, clad in black with his hood raised. "Who are you?" TK yelled across the chasm.

"Hello there, TK. I've been waiting for you." The figure lowered his hood to reveal his face. A gasp escaped TK, as he was facing his Dark Side.

* * *

Deep within the Jedi Temple on Alderaan, in the crystal monument that was hidden away in the caverns, Izzy and Mimi were participating in a painstaking ritual. Mimi had disassembled her lightsaber and taken the purple crystal out to replace it with the pink synthetic one that Izzy had created for her. Synthetic crystals were known to be a more powerful version of the standard Adgean crystals that the Jedi used on Ilum and Alderaan. That is, if they were made properly. One mistake can either compress the crystal, giving it a pulsing look within the plasma, or make it unstable, capable of shorting out and sending sparks flying outward.

"Don't drop it now, Mimi. I can't afford to make another one." Izzy said as his body tensed up from the fear that Mimi would indeed drop the crystal that he had worked so hard to make for her.

Mimi was offended by his remark. She was a Jedi Knight, and a capable one at that. "I am not going to drop this Izzy! If I couldn't be trusted around these crystals, would I be a Jedi Knight?"

"No, I suppose not." Izzy sighed as Mimi used the Force to place the crystal inside the matrix. The pink light shown through the emitter as she gathered the other metal parts of her hilt. Deep concentration was required, as even the slightest error could cause the lightsaber to short circuit and explode upon activation. "Now don't drop it Mimi." Izzy repeated as the lens floated onto the hilt.

Mimi just ignored his protests and continued her work, gathering the pommel to screw it on. The markings on her saber started to glow a beautiful gold as the windows lit up with pink light. Finally, her hard work was done and her lightsaber was at last of her own design. Holding the lightsaber in hand, she began to swing it up and down, getting a feel for how the crystal felt inside the hilt. _'This feels amazing. It's like I'm a whole new woman now. This lightsaber finally matches my personality, and my favorite color to boot._ '

The crystal seated perfectly in the lightsaber, and the blade shown was of elegant design. No sparks or pulses protruded from the lens, marking the creation of the synthetic crystal a success. Mimi deactivated her lightsaber and gave Izzy the biggest hug of his life.

"Oh Izzy, I don't know how I could ever repay you!" Her voice echoed through the crystal caverns.

Izzy couldn't breathe under the pressure of Mimi's hug. "Mimi… you're suffocating me…" He managed as she let go. Air returned to his lungs as his face turned a bright red.

' _She actually hugged me, and it was longer than the standard 2 seconds that you give a friend a hug.'_ His mind began racing at the possibility that she may love him, and he was prepared to face his feelings and tell her how he really felt. "Uh… Mimi… you know you gave me the longest hug ever."

Mimi blushed at this conclusion. It was true that she had hugged him longer than usual, and she felt a connection between the two of them, especially since they were hidden deep within the crystal caverns. "Well of course silly, I love you." The words stunned both Izzy and Mimi herself.

"What did you just say?" Izzy asked inquisitively.

"I love you Izzy. I'm not afraid to say it!" Mimi bellowed at the top of her lungs, the resulting echo causing the cavern to shake a bit due to the noise.

Izzy felt his heart fly as the words he had longed to hear had come true. He felt more alive with the Force all thanks to Mimi, and now the two could begin something truly special, even if they had to keep it a secret. "Do you think we should tell the others? I'm sure Tai, Kari, and TK will be happy to hear, but Matt and Sora may not feel the same way."

"We'll worry about that when the Padawan's return from Korriban. Right now, I've wanted to do this for a long time. You're mine Izzy Izumi!" She hugged him so hard that they fell right on the hard ground as she began planting kisses on his face that he returned ten fold.

"If I had known this is what I would've received by telling you I love you, then I would've said it back on the ship." Izzy chuckled as the two cuddled beneath the radiant light that the crystals provided. For now, there was peace between them. But fear still clouded their minds, as they would be forced to keep their romance a secret, and for how long could they last?

* * *

In Tai's private quarters, Sora was putting her robes back on after her and Tai's "session" together. She couldn't believe that she had a moment of weakness and now the consequences were starting to scream in her conscience. If any of their fellow Jedi got wind of this, she and Tai were both going to be expelled from the Order. Her reputation would be ruined and even though Tai couldn't care less about his reputation, she didn't want him to go down either.

Tai still lay in his bed with nothing on underneath the covers, basking in the glow of what just happened. After all this time and yearning for Sora since he was a young boy, he finally made love to her. He didn't care about anything else at that moment, just reveling in the fact that it happened. He ran a hand through his wild hair as he looked at the object of his affection strapping her belt around her waist.

"Why the rush, Sora?" He asked, letting the covers fall down to expose his chest as he sat up. "You late for something?"

She gave him an annoyed look. "We shouldn't have done that." She said. "It was wrong. The Jedi are not allowed to fall in love. I don't know why I let myself be in this position."

A hurt expression fell upon Tai's face. He couldn't believe she would say that after they had a wonderful time together. Maybe she didn't love him as much as he thought she did but that wouldn't stop him from changing her mind.

"There's no going back now, Sora." He said. "It's already been done. We can't go back to the way that things were. You're mine now and I am yours forever."

She shook her head in denial, wanting to slap him so hard for that comment but couldn't bring herself to do it.

"No, we can just forget this all happened. I know that we both wanted it but we can't act this way. We're Jedi and we must hold ourselves to that standard."

Tai gets out of the bed and walks over to her. He turns her towards him, holding her chin between his thumb and index finger. Sora was trying real hard not to look at him _down there._ He tilted her head so she looked him deep in the eyes. He could sense her fear and was going to do everything possible to calm her down.

"I love you, Sora." He said with a tenderness that was so unlike him.

"And I love you too, Taichi." She replied. "But we can't…"

He cut her off before she could say anything.

"What else is there then?" He demanded. "I love you and you love me. That's all that we need. I let you go once, I am not about to let you go again." He paused as he looked into her eyes, analyzing every feature about her. "Sora, if there is one thing that Master Ulic Qel Droma taught me, it was that love doesn't lead to the Dark Side. Passion can lead to rage, and can be controlled, but passion is not the same thing as love."

"But-,"

"No buts. There is nothing to be afraid of. Together, we can accomplish anything we want, and I know that we are amazing together."

She sighs, realizing that he is not going to let this go until he gets his way. The sad part about it was she was going to let him.

"You can be so stubborn sometimes." Sora groans. "What makes you think we can survive?"

Tai smiles that cocky smile of his and leans in until his lips were mere inches from her own.

"We'll find a way." He nodded before his lips finally made contact with hers. She finally lets her guard down and surrenders to his kiss. He slides a hand onto her cheek as he holds her closer to him while she wraps her arms around his neck.

She gave him annoyed look as they broke the kiss. "Damn it, I can't say no to you." She teased. "It makes me think I'm agreeing to something that isn't good."

Tai chuckled as he picked her up by her waist, causing her to squeal in surprise.

"You think I have a secret agenda that I haven't told you about?" He smirked. "My only agenda is to love you with every bit of my heart and soul for the rest of my life."

He let her go and gave her another kiss.

"Can you put your robes back on please?" She asked, reminding him that he was still bare. "We're going to be late for the briefing on the location of the other Star Map."

He sighed in defeat. "Ok."

* * *

Kari woke up next to the pile of rubble that was left from the collapsed ceiling. Her head throbbed a million times, or at least she felt like it had. She looked around to see what was left after she blacked out. Only rubble, and a walkway that led to the left of the split roads.

She picked herself up and dusted off her robes. Checking all her equipment, she began to walk down the path, noticing the electrical current that was present at the door, blocking her path. _'You know, I'm beginning to get the feeling that Korriban is just a little obsessed with lightning.'_ She thought to herself as she used her Force powers to lift the door and walk inside the chamber.

Inside, she noticed a figure clad in black with a mask over the face. "You've got five seconds to tell me who you are." Kari said, readying herself in a battle position with her lightsaber in hand, still deactivated.

The figure turned to face her. A deep hiss broke from the masked warrior "Poor child, it seems you still have some maturing to go through." The figure sighed as she took off the mask. Dropping to the ground, Kari gasped in horror at who the figure was. It was a mirror image of herself, gone over to the Dark Side. The face was still the same, however, the Dark Side had corrupted most of its natural beauty. In place of rosy cheeks, there were wrinkles and creases. Instead of shining blue eyes or brown natural eyes, there were sulfuric yellow eyes that were surrounded by bloodshot veins. The beautiful skin that had once decorated all of her had given way to gray.

"What are you… You can't be me." Kari was still shocked at the outcome of all of this. Her legs started to shake and her hands quivered.

The darker image of Kari smiled. "Oh, but I am… and you need to be congratulated for making it this far. You've revisited the dark moments of your past and now you must face the present."

"Present? What do you mean?"

"Oh, I'm sure you'll know… come in darling." The fog that had surrounded the two women started to give way to a man walking in. Kari recognized him as TK, though he seemed different than usual.

"TK? What are you doing here? I thought the ceiling collapse had cut us off." Kari noticed TK acting abnormal. Instead of responding to her, he instead embraced her darker image. "What are you doing TK?!" Kari stood flabbergasted at this.

TK finally looked at Kari. "What does it look like? I'm being with the woman I love."

Kari stood, stunned at what just came out of his mouth. "But that's not me! She is a spawn of the Dark Side. I am the real Kari Kamiya TK!"

"No… you were never there for me. You always criticized me, were jealous of me. At least your darker image cares about me."

Kari could stand this no longer and activated her lightsaber in a rage. She leapt up in the air and with all her strength, came down like a heavy weight on the two visions. To her surprise, instead of cleaving through them, she was blocked by her darker self. "That's it… give into your anger. With each passing moment, we become one with each other Kari." The darker image and TK fled further in the tomb concealed by the fog.

Kari ran after them in an attempt to catch up, but as she arrived to the antechamber, there was nothing. Cackling laughter was all that was heard throughout, echoing in Kari's mind as well as the tomb. _'TK, give me strength. Help me overcome this fear of losing you.'_

Suddenly, the power of the Force echoed within Kari, giving her renowned strength. She knelt down to meditate, opening herself to the Light Side of the Force. _I am Kari Kamiya… Jedi Knight. Before me… You are nothing._ Kari echoed the words throughout the tomb, as her darker self and TK vanished into thin air. She stood up, looking around the area and observing her handiwork. She then looked down at a puddle that had been created during the course of the encounter. What Kari saw, she didn't like one bit. The mask of her darker self, covering half her face.

' _You can never escape me.'_


	9. The Final Vision

**Chapter 9 – The Final Vision**

Matt walked through Joe's door to his personal quarters. What he saw before him was Joe, kneeling on his pad meditating. Matt wished to not to disturb him but the way that Cody had made the message sound, it required his immediate attention. "Master, I don't mean to intrude, but did you send for me?"

Joe snapped up from his meditation, standing straight up with such precision. He fixed his glasses as he looked to see who was in front of him. "Oh, yes Master Ishida. I have some urgent news to bring before you." Joe walked over to the window that over looked the outside of the temple to the river below. "How would you feel about receiving another Padawan?"

Matt was caught off guard by the question. "What do you mean? I still have TK to worry about, especially since he's still on Korriban." Matt was obviously irritated by the thought of having another Padawan being offered to him so soon. "You're making it sound like TK and Kari are already dead!"

"Master Ishida… could it be you're hanging around Master Kamiya too much?" Joe asked accusingly. Matt realized his mistake in the tone of his voice and quickly apologized with a bow. "It's quite alright. I know your students are still alive. The reason I ask is because we have two apprentices that no master has been able to teach. You and Master Kamiya could be able to teach those two everything you know of the Jedi."

Matt stood silently, stroking his chin in deep thought. Taking another Padawan so soon after his brother was a difficult thing to ask. "What about the Star Maps? We need to keep finding them if we are to stop the Sith. The Star Forge will continue to operate and we'll be no closer to finding it if Tai and I take on another Padawan." Matt started to protest but was met in vain.

"It seems the Sith are extending a cease fire. Apparently, they are exhausting their resources and wish to stop the fighting for five months." Joe finally broke Matt's protest. He walked towards Matt with a stern look on his face. "Neither side is to involve themselves in any sort of fighting."

"So, we just sit here and do nothing?! That's exactly what they want us to do!"

"You will watch your tone Ishida. I know exactly what I am doing. Master Sunrider feels the same on this matter." Joe wiped his glasses as he continued his remark. "You and Tai are to meet the apprentices, Ken Ichijouji and Davis Motomiya, after your Padawans return from Korriban."

Matt raises an eyebrow at the mention of those two. "Them?" He asks. "What makes you think that we are capable of training them? I have heard that Motomiya has been dropped by three others because they were unable to tame him while it was advised Ichijouji not be trained. Why are you asking this of us?"

Joe takes a breath before giving his explanation. "Because I think the two of you have the skills and know-how to train them where the others failed. The two of them are just like you in ways that you would not believe."

"In what way, Master?"

"That is for you to find out when you go meet with them."

He paused as he felt an unfamiliar presence outside his quarters. "And watch that vile woman. She had the gall to say she wants to spread her philosophy to the rest of the Order."

Matt didn't like it when Joe became irritable. Calling Meiko a vile woman was enough to make his blood boil. "Remember Master Kido, the Jedi themselves are not always perfect. There are times where maybe we should keep an open mind to another's way of thinking."

Joe looked as if his face was about to fall off he became so pale. "You listen to yourself? You sound as if you already know this woman on a personal level." He then thought on the situation that Matt had placed himself in. "That's good. We can keep an eye on her even better this way."

"I have no intentions of being a spy in this. She presents a different way of thinking on the Force, and I plan to learn from it."

"It was this hunger of knowledge that led Revan down the Dark Side, Master Ishida. You would do well to learn this."

"It was also this hunger of knowledge that caused Exar Kun to fall. Do not presume to tell others of their misfortunes when you yourself have never experienced them first hand."

Joe could no longer stand the insults that were being thrown at him. "What is with all of you? First Kamiya acts like etiquette no longer applies to him, the vile witch thinks she has authority over me, and now you say I know nothing of misfortune."

Joe paused. "This conversation is finished. Mind what I have said Master Ishida."

Matt gave him a bow and turned to exit the chambers. _'It seems Meiko wasn't too far off the ballpark when it came to Joe. Something's wrong here. I want to know what happened to my old friend from when we were Younglings.'_

As the door slid open, Matt noticed Meiko standing outside. "Meiko? I thought you were going to your quarters." Matt said with a surprised tone in his voice.

Meiko looked up as Matt exited from Joe's room. "Well… I just remembered that the only quarters I have are on the Hawk… and it's currently on Korriban." She said with huge embarrassment.

Matt blushed at this remark. "Well... um… until the Hawk has returned…" He paused trying to find the right words to his sentiment. "You could… always stay in my quarters. I was given two rooms because of TK, but he's since moved out into his own."

Meiko's cheeks flashed pink at this. "If that would be alright with you… I'd like that. Especially since I have nowhere else to stay on this planet."

Matt smiled as he and Meiko began to walk towards his quarters, choosing to take the long way. The area of the temple was familiar enough that it reminded Matt of Courscant, except for the durasteel being replaced with stone. The cold always found its way inside, making him shiver. Jedi robes couldn't protect him against all elements of Alderaan's weather.

"So… what did the heartless man have to say to you? Did you get demoted?" Meiko asked as they stopped at one of the large windows overlooking the castles that decorated Alderaan's landscape. She was eager to hear what Joe had told Matt, wondering if it was about her and spreading her philosophy around the Order.

Matt stared out of the window, picking apart all the many details that glittered around the area. "How do I put this gently? He doesn't trust you at all, and he thinks that you'll corrupt anyone that has a five minute conversation with you."

He paused making sure she would take all of this in. "Joe has changed quite a bit since he started training to become a member of the council. I don't know if it's the pressure, the distance, or both that's causing him to act this way."

"What else did he say?" Meiko asked.

"He wants Tai and I to think about taking new Padawans," he replied. "I don't know if we're ready to start teaching again, especially since TK and Kari have yet to return from Korriban."

The thought of TK being in trouble made Matt feel sick. "Excuse me…" He felt like he was going to vomit, all the images that came flooding to his mind.

Meiko placed her hand on his shoulder. "Hey, look at me. It will be alright. I know that he will come home safe, and he'll have completed his trial with Kari." She pushed some of his hair back behind his eyes. "They'll also have the Star Map that we need for finding the Star Forge."

Matt remembered what else that he and Joe had talked of in their meeting. "I just remembered! We're singing a cease fire with the Sith Empire for five months. Both sides are to not engage in fighting as well as espionage. We're going to be stuck here, twiddling our thumbs."

Meiko had a devilish look placed on her face. "We could always start learning together during that time. Five months is a pretty long time when it comes to learning new things about the Force. Besides, I want to see what's in that cute little mind of yours."

"Flirting, Meiko?" Matt asked with a chuckle.

"Whatever gets you to start learning from me."

"I was hoping we could start today actually." Matt said, hoping that he could spend his time actually doing something interesting instead of meeting with two apprentices that probably had no interest in the Jedi.

"I don't see why not." Meiko said as they started their walk again towards his quarters. As they were walking, she felt like someone was following them. Whoever they were, they weren't good at concealing their presence with the Force.

"You can come out now. I promise I won't bite."

Cody moved out from the position he was trying to hide in out into the open. He had a look of shame written on his face with his head hung low. "I am sorry, Miss Mochizuki. I know it was wrong of me to spy on you, but my master ordered me to." Cody said as he still kept his head low.

Meiko walked up to him and lifted his head by his chin with her fingers. "Hey, chin up, Padawan. I know your master has reservations about me, but I'm not a bad person at all. I just think differently than he does."

Cody looked up at the black haired spectacled Grey Jedi that stood before him. "I am going to start teaching Matt here about the Grey philosophy of the Force. You're welcome to join us, the more the merrier."

Cody had a hint of reservation in him. "But what if my master discovers this? He has specifically ordered me to keep you from teaching it to other students here." He protested as he walked with the other two.

"Now I'm not teaching it to other students, am I? You can say that you're watching me, while I teach Matt, who is a Jedi Master." Meiko had all the cards played, and the right words carefully chosen to move Cody's mind. _'This will help get that Gundark off my case, and I gain a student in the process.'_

"Very well, Miss Mochizuki, I accept your invitation, on the condition that we have our lessons in Matt's quarters."

"We're already headed there Padawan, and your first task under my tutelage is to call me Meiko." Meiko said as she and her two students followed her towards Matt's quarters. This was going to be an interesting class, she could see this already.

* * *

TK looked at his darker image. Their faces were the same, despite the wrinkles and creases present on the dark one. Blond hair had given way to gray, and the eyes were pale yellow. The double bladed lightsaber however, was the same all the way around.

"I see through your tricks. Let me pass so I can regroup with my friend." TK said with determination in his voice. He had had enough of Korriban, and was eager to return home to Alderaan.

His darker image chuckled at this remark. "You see through my tricks? Then why is it that you are letting fear control you? I thought a Jedi felt no fear."

The dark one slowly walked around, taking his lightsaber hilt in hand. "If you are so afraid of this place, then let me out. I can help us leave this world." His voice became raspy, almost like that of an old man.

TK was not swayed by the words his darker image spoke. Assuming a ready stance with both sides of his lightsaber activated, he turned to face him. "I will not be tempted. What if, by letting you out of here, you bring about more harm to the galaxy?"

The dark one sighed. "And here I thought we were just about to become friends." He lunged at TK, activated both sides of his saber. He countered with a twirl that first stopped the lower blade of his opponent, and then parried upward into a flurry of strikes that sliced his darker image in two.

"I've learned that the Dark Side will always have its place within me. I can either run from it, or conquer and use it in conjunction with the Light Side."

TK deactivated his lightsaber and proceeded down the hallway towards the end of the tomb. Drips of water started to pour down with each trickle sending a shiver down his spine.

' _I've got a bad feeling about this… that last duel seemed too short and easy. I hope Kari is okay.'_

Opening the door to the sarcophagus, TK entered the arena like area, noticing that three other doors were present. Walking around, he felt as if he was being watched by a truly evil spirit. Activating one side of his lightsaber, he spun around and blocked a strike that was aimed for his head. An ancient Sith spirit was present, though instead of being a pure vision, it looked like he was made of dust and smoke.

 _There is no life after death._

TK heard the raspy, dark tone in their voices as he parried another strike. Shielding himself with the Force, he swung his blade up and created and X formation on the ancient Sith spirit. The spirit dissolved away in a pile of dust and rags.

 _Only nothingness awaits you, Jedi._

TK activated the other side of his lightsaber, and was prepared to stand his ground against how many spirits were to come and fight. "This place is strong with the Dark Side, but I will stand true to my ideals!" He let out a battle cry as he used Juyo combined with Ataru for the acrobatic maneuvers he was well known for. Cutting through spirits left and right, evading their swordplay, TK spun and used a propeller blade trick, drilling his lightsaber into the ancient Sith. The fighting continued for more than an hour before he collapsed from exhaustion. The Sith spirits would soon cut through his defenses if he didn't leave the tomb right away.

However, he couldn't leave Kari behind. Through their bond, TK hoped to speak into her mind. _'Kari… I know this may be the end, but I wanted you to know that I have always loved you. Ever since we were kids at the academy, I fell for you. I love you, and I if I must become one with the Force, then so be it.'_

Suddenly, the door opposite from where TK had entered flung open, and a blue lightsaber was thrown in the air. Cutting through the Sith spirits, Kari jumped and landed behind TK to engage the last of the spirits. "Always ready to pull you out of any situation." Kari smiled.

"I was beginning to wonder if you were coming." TK chuckled as he deactivated his lightsaber. Breathing heavily, he used the Force to sustain himself from the exhaustion he faced earlier. Kari took a cloth from her one of her pouches and wiped his face clean of sweat.

"What do you say we find the Star Map and get off this planet?"

"I couldn't agree more."

Kari and TK opened the sarcophagus, noticing the same setup the Kashyyyk Star Map had. Placing their hands on the runes, the two Padawans used the Force to open the three obelisks as the sphere rose up to display a map of the galaxy. Two planets lit up on the display, indicating that this indeed was the second Star Map.

TK went closer towards the sphere to retrieve the piece that would help bring their journey closer to completion. With the piece in hand, the two Padawans searched for a way to exit the tomb they were trapped in. "Do you see any way to find an exit?" He asked as he looked around for a door they had not opened.

"How about this one?" Kari motioned for him to join her as the two of them used the Force to lift up a door that led to the outside of the Valley of the Dark Lords.

"Fresh air! Freedom!" Kari yelled as she crawled through the tiny opening that was made.

"Thank the Force we're out!" TK joined her in the celebration of defeating the tomb's trials. However, just as they started their walk towards the Ebon Hawk, a Centurion Battlecruiser came into orbit.

"What in the hell is that?" He asked flabbergasted. When they arrived on Korriban, there was no Sith security force present. Why would there be one now?

 _We told them that you would be here. We will now feast for your power._

The ancient Sith had spread the word that two Jedi Padawans were on Korriban, and the Sith Empire would not let them get away without a fight.

"Come on TK! Let's move!" Kari said as they ran back to the Hawk. Opening the loading ramp, the quickly got inside the cockpit and started the ship up.

"Come on you! Work for me!" TK yelled at the control panel as the ship started to levitate off the ground. Directing all power to the engines, the Ebon Hawk turned around and blasted its way towards the Centurion cruiser.

"TK, I know you're a better pilot than me, but why are we heading towards the people that are trying to blast us out of the sky?" Kari demanded.

"Because I'm going to do the one thing they never thought of: get close enough to drop an ion detonator." TK said as the Hawk closed in on the bridge of the cruiser.

Instantly, the Hawk dropped the bomb that crippled the cruiser, and it drifted downwards towards the surface of Korriban, leaving the Hawk home free to return to Alderaan.

"Setting course for Alderaan. Punch it Kari!" TK said as Kari flipped the rods to activate the hyperdrive. The Ebon Hawk entered Hyperspace, leaving Korriban behind forever.


	10. The Passage of Knighthood

**Chapter 10 – The Passage of Knighthood**

As the Ebon Hawk drifted through Hyperspace, TK took the straps off his shoulders as he sank into the pilot's chair. Finally overcoming Korriban, he and Kari were finally heading home, a journey that would take them two hours at least. Feeling restless, TK got up and walked out to the main hold and inserted the piece of the Star Map from Korriban into the galaxy map projector at the center of the ship. Picking out small details, he noticed that the two planets that were found lied in a diagonal fashion. _'This puzzle is getting more confusing by the minute… where could this accursed space station be?'_

His thoughts persisted until he felt another presence enter the room. Kari had taken off her Jedi robes and replaced them with a beautiful silk nightgown. Stepping through the main hold, Kari felt the cool metal sting her bare feet as she walked around, placing her hands on TK's shoulders. "Has anyone ever told you that you work too much?" Kari asked, giving a smirk towards the man that had just saved her life.

"Many times, I'm trying to decipher this puzzle that leads towards the Star Forge. It looks like Manaan is our next planet of exploration." TK said as he placed one of his hands over Kari's. He turned off the galaxy map and turned around to face her. "Did you hear what I had said to you over our bond?" TK had hoped that she had heard every word that he had spoken inside the tomb.

Kari smiled at this and kissed him right on the lips. She caressed his cheek as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Breaking away, she began to speak, "Does that answer your question?" she gave a devilish look as TK nodded. "I love you so much TK, I always have. Now that we conquered Korriban, I've decided that no one is taking me away from you."

TK planted his lips against hers one more time. Instead of it being a peck like they were used to, this kiss tasted of true passion. The love these two shared for each other could be felt around the ship, if there was anyone to feel it that is. What only mattered to TK was that he was alone with the woman he loved, and no one could stop him.

Kari broke the kiss as she stroked his chin. Trailing her fingers down, she dug through his Jedi robes and felt his chest. She rubbed her fingers around the center, noticing the muscles that had become more apparent as TK had gotten older. "You know… I believe we've earned some time to explore more than just planets." She whispered into his ear.

TK felt his fingers quiver as his entire body shook at the idea Kari had just planted in his head. They were indeed alone, and they had just survived one of the biggest threats a Padawan could ever face. "You know something Kari… I couldn't agree more." TK said with sweat starting to rub down his face as goosebumps came into view. "Is that why you wore that beautiful dress?"

"Maybe..." She replied with a wink. She then led TK down the hall with the seductive tone of her voice to the starboard dormitories. "I want you, TK." Kari said as she readied herself for what they were about to do.

TK gave an evil look towards Kari as he began to tease her with kisses placed along her cheek and neck. "Be careful what you wish for, milady." He whispered into her ear.

She clawed at his neck as she heard the whisper. Digging her nails in, she started to nip at his ear, her tongue doing the rest of the work. She quickly stopped this and closed the door behind them. "You're all mine now." She said with an evil tone in her voice. What happened on the way back to Alderaan is for TK and Kari to know only, as the bond of love took hold of the two Jedi. Now they would become more powerful than ever. But of course, even the greatest of love stories has its spies.

* * *

Tai and Sora walked into the cantina at the Jedi Temple, holding hands as soon as they noticed no other Jedi were present in the room. Tai felt himself be rushed over with complete happiness, as his life was finally where he wanted it to be. He felt Kari's presence leave Korriban, and he was with the woman of his dreams. Nothing could make him feel any happier.

Atton looked up from the bar as he noticed the two lovebirds walk in the door. "Well I'll be a Wookiees uncle. It's about time you two got together. Now that pile of bantha fodder Hulas owes me 5,000 credits." Atton said laughing as he placed two glasses in front of the two Jedi.

Sora laughed at the remark where Atton said he was owed 5,000 credits. "Tai here has a certain way of sweeping a girl off her feet. Especially with that cute little face of his." She moved over to pinch his cheeks in as he rolled his eyes in response. "To make matters even more better, Kari and TK just finished their mission on Korriban and are heading back home. So, you better clear space and set out two drinks for your favorite customers." Sora finished as she sat down at the bar and started to drink her glass of Juma Juice.

Tai began to sit down, but perked up a bit with a weird feeling from his Padawan. "Oh Sora, if only you knew what my Padawan is doing right now." Tai said as he sipped his glass.

Sora eyed him curiously, "What is she doing? Why are you perky suddenly?"

"Her and TK have finally confessed their love for one another. They're using the ship to do it."

Sora's eyes went wide as she analyzed the response Tai had given her. Kari had consummated with TK, and the bond between Master and Apprentice would not hide the feeling of love. She didn't know whether to feel happy, sad, or confused. It seems that no one was following the Jedi Code anymore. It was her duty as a spiritual master and Jedi Sentinel to help uphold the code to the highest standard. But now she was breaking it.

' _It's ironic. The minute I start breaking the Jedi Code, everyone else starts to as well.'_ She took another sip of her Juma Juice as she noticed Tai staring at an empty table next to the window that overlooked the courtyard. "What are you thinking, Tai?" She asked as she raised her brow in confusion.

"It's been a while since we played a game of Pazaak, what do you say we give the cards a try." Tai started to walk to the table, pulling the cards out of one of his pouches. Sora walked behind him, carefully trying not to trip over the chairs that were left out of place. Sitting down, Tai shuffled the deck and picked out four random cards for Sora and himself.

"I'll play with you on one condition."

"What's that?" Tai asked as he picked up his cards.

"We use Nar Shaddaa rules." Sora said giggling.

Tai's face flashed a bright pink as even Atton fell down behind the bar in confusion. "We what?!"

"You heard me, Nar Shaddaa rules. Are you afraid, Master Kaimya?" Sora taunted as she laid the first card down.

Tai picked up a card to lay on his side. "Tai Kamiya is not afraid of a challenge, Master Takenouchi." He waited for Sora to take her turn. His hand consisted of a +1/-1 card, a +5/-5 card, a +1T tiebreaker, and a -3 card. Hopefully he wouldn't have to use any the first set.

Sora placed a 7 card down on the mat, bringing her total to 14 with the previous 7 she had played earlier. Her cards consisted of a -2 card, a +4 card, a +6/-6 card, and a -1 card. She was more than ready to take on Tai and his hand. She placed her +6/-6 card with the plus side facing up, totaling her to 20. "Well, look who's already at 20. My dear Tai, it seems you'll have to be the first to lose something." She said, eyeing his tunic.

Tai started to sweat at the position he was in. It was only the first set of the game, and he was already losing. He pulled out a 9 card, coupling with the 10 he had pulled earlier giving him a total of 19. Normally, he would have stood and lost the set, but he had the one card that she didn't expect. "Oh Sora, if only you knew what I had in my hand."

"What could it possibly be? If it's a +1 card, then we'll just tie. You can't win this one Tai."

Tai placed his +1T card down on his mat. "My card begs to differ." He had a smug grin planted all over his face. "I win this one Sora."

Sora looked on in disbelief at the mat. He had beaten her already in one set, and with a card that was thought to be only for the Pazaak tournament winners on Nar Shaddaa. "I can't believe you have that card. I thought they were only for winners of the tournaments on Nar Shaddaa."

Tai sat back in his seat, arching it up and balancing himself on his toes. "Master Ulic did a number of things before I became his Padawan so many years ago." Tai eyed her outer tunic. "Now you know the rules Sora. You wanted Nar Shaddaa rules, now you have to play by them."

"Oh fine." Sora started to take her outer tunic and tabbards off, revealing the tight bodysuit that clung to her skin. Colored sand brown just like her regular set of robes, she flung her outer tunic across to Tai's face.

Tai's eyes went wide at the sight of Sora in the bodysuit that covered her skin. "By the Force, is that for me Sora? You shouldn't have."

Sora rolled her eyes at the comment. "Eyes down at the mat, my dear, we've still got a game to play." She said as she placed a 5 card down on her mat. This was going to be an interesting game. That was for sure.

* * *

In Matt's quarters, Matt and Cody were in a kneeling position on mats that Matt had. Meiko stands over the two of them as she prepares to give her lesson. This would be her first time teaching the Grey philosophy to anyone so she was a little nervous for how she would do but she is confident enough that she knew she could do it.

"Ok, you two. The first thing I want you to do is relax and meditate." She instructed. "Clear your minds and feel all that is around you."

Matt and Cody nod in understanding and comply with Meiko's demand. The two of them closed their eyes and relaxed their minds. They could feel the Force flowing through them, making the world seem much more at ease and carefree than it really was. They listened as Meiko continued to give them visuals to reflect on.

"Feel the temple around you. Strip away the metal and feel the minds of everyone present." She said, almost in a dream-like state. "Hear their thoughts, their worries, with more space than can fill the space of the Ebon Hawk."

Even in his relaxed state, Cody could not help but feel uncomfortable by this command. His master had always told him it was wrong to listen in to the thoughts of others so why was Meiko asking him to do it now?

"Is that an immoral use of the Force, Meiko?" He asks. "Listening to the thoughts of others, I mean."

Meiko shakes her head. "Certainly not, young Cody. We are simply feeling everything around us to center us. Sometimes hearing the thoughts of others allows you to relax and feel how powerful the Force is in each and every one of us."

She gives him an interested look.

"Didn't your master ever have you do this?"

Even with his eyes closed, Cody shook his head. "No, never," he replied. "He always considered this immoral."

' _Of course his master would say that.'_ Meiko rolled her eyes. Master Kido was one hard Jedi to figure out because he was full of contradictions and hypocrisy but still acted like he had the moral high ground.

"Feeling the energy of the others around you is by no means immoral," she said. "Relax and just do as I tell you."

That made Cody feel even more unsettled but he swallows it down and keeps his mind open. He closes his eyes once again and tries to feel the Force.

Meiko turns to Matt, who is already in a dream-like state with his hands folded on his lap and in a lotus position. He looked like he was deep in concentration.

"What do you feel, Matt?" She asks.

"This is…incredible." Matt replied, feeling the energy around him. "I feel everything. Their hopes, their dreams, their lusts."

Meiko raises an eyebrow in interest. "Lusts? What do you mean?"

"Tai. He's done something against the code."

Cody spoke beside him. "I sense it too."

"What?" Meiko asked impatiently.

Matt broke his meditative state to open his eyes. "Meiko, do you know that Jedi are not allowed to be in romantic relationships?"

She nods. "I am aware of that. What does this have to do with Master Kamiya?"

"He and Sora have done the one thing that you can never do as a Jedi," he replies. "They have given in to their passions and performed the action of love. She is no longer pure."

Meiko's eyes went so wide that they looked like they would knock her glasses off her face. "You mean…?"

Matt nodded in confirmation. The group that he had been a part of for years was finally starting to form its own sects within.

* * *

The Ebon Hawk flung out of hyperspace, shaking the entire ship. TK jolted up from his position, noticing Kari was still laying on top of him.

"Kari? Sweetheart, it's time to wake up. We're back home." He started to get up and gather his clothes. He managed to get his pants on before Kari started to bustle out of the bed.

"Already? That was a short trip, next time we need to take the long way around Balmorra." Kari said to her lover as she started to get dressed. She looked up at TK, whose bare chest was still laced with sweat.

"I could stare at that chest of yours all day. You really are the macho man if you know what I mean." She said with a wink as she got her upper tunic on.

TK walked out of the dormitory and found his way to the cockpit. Alderaan still shone brightly with beauty unrivaled. He smiled as he started to make his descent, but noticed something come up on the scanners.

"That's odd… another ship is coming out of Hyperspace, and it's not transmitting an ID signature." Kari joined TK at the cockpit to view what was transpiring.

A Sith Interdictor class Destroyer had exited Hyperspace, though showed no signs of moving into attack position. The communications panel blinked, indicating the visitors wished to hail the ship. Kari sat in the co-pilots seat, answering the call.

"This is Kari Kamiya of the Jedi Order, we are receiving your transmission. You are in Republic Territory. State your business, otherwise we shall be forced to defend ourselves." Kari spoke as the hologram flickered to life.

The figure that come to view was none other than Darth Revan. Clad in his signature dark robes and armor, the Dark Lord of the Sith was unmoved by Kari's brief message.

"I am not here for a fight, young Padawan. I am here to broker an armistice between our people." Revan removed his mask to reveal his handsome face, unscarred by the Dark Side's power. Whatever trick he was trying, it was clear to the two Padawans that he would try everything to succeed.

TK began to speak, "How do we know that you mean the truth? You could be fabricating something just so we lower our defenses and make an easy target to conquer." He started the landing cycle as the Jedi Temple came into view. Revan's shuttle followed him, though it kept its distance, instead choosing another landing pad.

"I can assure you that my proposal is purely genuine. Your brothers would both know that I speak the truth and can be trusted. At least, they trusted me before the Mandalorian Wars." Revan said in the hologram. He flicked some of his brown hair out of his face as his shuttle shook with the force of the landing. "I am sure that you will want me escorted inside. Be careful not to attract too much… attention to yourselves. You two lovebirds seem to have been through a great deal since Korriban." Revan said with a smirk on his face. "I will be awaiting your arrival."

The hologram faded as TK and Kari started to walk towards the ramp. As it extended, TK wondered how Revan knew exactly what they had been through since leaving to go to Korriban. They hadn't been followed by the Centurion cruiser either, so how did he know they were on the Sith Homeworld. Then it hit him, _'Those Sith spirits… they said they would tell Revan of our arrival on the planet'_.

Walking over to the other landing pad that was present, Kari held her lightsaber by her side with the blade already activated. "I just survived Korriban, and I'll be damned if I'm going to let the Dark Lord of the Sith ruin everything right here at our own home." She said with venom laced in her words. She reminded herself not to let anger take over, but it was extremely hard, seeing as how the person who had caused so much destruction in the recent years was standing right in front of her.

Revan still had his masked removed as he walked forward to the two Padawans.

"My how you two have grown. It's been so long, and I see you've mastered the trial of spirit." He tried to casually speak to his escorts, though they were not in the mood for talking. He didn't mind one bit as he was here for one reason. The armistice between the Sith and Republic was key to providing stabilization to the Empire, and he could hardly wait to see what the entire Jedi Council would say of his little proposal.

"Cut the formalities, Revan," Kari spat. "We know what you are."

Arriving at the Council chamber, Revan walked in, still surrounded by TK and Kari. Tai, Sora, Matt, Izzy, Mimi, and Meiko all stood at the center with Joe and the rest of the council sitting in their pod-like chairs. Joe sat directly next to High Master Nomi Sunrider, as he was still a trainee. Council members in-training traditionally sat next to the High Master so they can learn the ropes a little before they are finally elected to their position.

"I can see that you all have yet to redecorate. I strongly suggest it. This look has long faded from popularity." Revan chided as he arrived at the center of the chamber.

Joe is the first to speak. "Darth Revan, we understand that you are here for an armistice between the Galactic Republic and the Sith Empire."

Tai and the others look on from the window behind the seats as Revan shifted his footing.

"That is correct, Master Kido. I seek to establish a 5-month cease fire between our governments. The Sith Empire has exhausted all of its resources, and the Galactic Republic has shown that it does not have the man power to finish us off."

Revan smiles at the looks he is receiving from the rest of the council as he continued, "5 months to which neither side will attempt battle or espionage of any kind. If one side breaks this, the opposing side will be given command of the sector that was violated. I trust these are agreeable terms?" He lowers his hood to see all the other Jedi Masters in the room.

Joe's master, Nomi Sunrider, spoke up from the silence. "I do not sense any ulterior motive from you… it seems you are a Sith who keeps his word. Or more likely, the Jedi Order still has its place within you."

Revan glared at Nomi. "Do not insult me with such a phrase, Nomi. I do not fear the Dark Side as you all do. I use both the Light and Dark Sides of the Force to help end this conflict. It would be much easier if you all would just surrender. However, I never walk away from a challenge."

Joe, unable to stand Revan talking down to the High Master like that, stood up and activated his lightsaber. "You will not speak to her that way again, you monster." He growled.

"Joe, don't." Nomi tried to stop her former apprentice but it was too late.

Joe lunges at Revan, who quickly activated his red saber to block the Jedi Master's blue blade.

"If you wish to challenge me, then you need only ask." Revan taunted as Joe tried to strike again and again. Revan blocked each attack with ease.

Joe tries to use Dun Möch to lower his opponent's confidence. "What's wrong, Revan? I thought the Dark Lord of the Sith would be more powerful than this."

Revan saw through Joe's attempts to demoralize him. "If you're going to use Dun Möch, then at least know how to use it effectively."

With that, Revan punches Joe in the stomach, taking all the air from the Jedi Master. He doubled over in pain as Revan, to add insult to injury, slashed Joe across the thigh. A cry of pain was all that could be heard from the Jedi Master as he fell to the ground, clutching his leg with gritted teeth.

Tai and the others could not stand to be on the sidelines anymore and burst into the council chambers, blocking Revan from attacking Joe even more.

"It seems you are an unworthy opponent, Kido." Revan taunted. "I would assume someone who is training to be a council member would be far stronger."

Tai entered the conversation in haste. "Revan, we agree to your terms, now please leave."

The others stood over Joe's battered body as Revan raised his hood.

"Of course, old friend. Though I will warn you, the Star Forge is not for the faint of heart. Seek it at your own risk." Revan puts on his mask as he leaves the council chamber. Tai and the others all turned to Joe as he struggles to get up. Sora and Izzy immediately placed their shoulders under his arms to support him, the slash across his thigh still simmering.

"Whatever he's doing, I want that workout." Joe said with a chuckle as he fixed his glasses on his face. He looked around to see concerned faces. "Don't worry, everyone, I am fine, though it seems I still have much to learn."

Meiko spoke up from her silence. "That's an understatement."

This garnered laughs from TK, Kari, and Mimi as Sora helped Joe to his chair. Nomi gave him a scornful look.

"That was reckless what you did, Joe." She chided. "He could have killed you. You will know better than to rush into a battle recklessly."

"Forgive me, Master." Joe bowed his head in understanding, his face plastered with an apologetic look. "I am sorry."

"In any case, we have 5 months of peace. I say we take a little 'vacation' on Manaan." Tai tries to lighten things up.

Meiko moved over to where Matt is standing. He stared out the window as the Interdictor Destroyer fled the system.

"A vacation would do us some good. Manaan is a neutral system, and we could gain a foothold with Republic forces stationed on the planet." Matt said as he turned to face the Council. He noticed TK and Kari step forward to present the Star Map piece from Korriban.

"Oh, that's right! How could I forget?" Matt then took the piece from them as he examined the piece. "How was your trial of spirit Padawans?"

Kari breathed a sigh of relief at the question. "It was incredible. I had no idea that much darkness existed in me, however, I was able to conquer it to recover the star map peace." She said as she thought of what she had gone through. Her and TK would hopefully become Jedi Knights with their passage of the trial and she would be able to keep the galaxy safe from anyone that would do it harm.

"Yes Master, we conquered the Dark Side within us, though we know that it will always remain. As we know, the shadow of the dark can never be truly extinguished." TK said as he bowed before his master.

Matt looked up at the rest of the Council. Tai joined him as he placed his shoulders over Kari. "I move that we make Kari and TK Knights of the Jedi Order." Tai said as he noticed the other Jedi nod in agreement.

"It is unusual that we do the passage of Knighthood this way, but we will make an exception, given our dire circumstances." Nomi said as she and the other masters ignited their lightsabers. "Step forward Padawans."

Kari and TK stepped forward and knelt as Nomi continued with the Knighting ceremony.

"By the right of the council, by the will of the Force. Dub thee I do, Jedi… Knights of the Republic." Nomi took the bands off Kari and TK, signifying that they were Padawan Learners no longer. They were full-fledged Jedi Knights. The courage they had displayed on Korriban would be needed in the trials ahead, as the Star Forge still lingered in the unknown regions, where the Sith waited, in the cold, dark, depths of space.


	11. Voyage to Manaan

**Chapter 11 – Voyage to Manaan**

The five-month ceasefire between the Galactic Republic and the Sith Empire was almost over. In the months following Revan's declaration of an armistice, the group, now known as the Destined Jedi, had changed considerably. Izzy had been promoted to the rank of Master, and now had a Padawan of his own; a young human female named Yolei Inoue, who was very intelligent like he was but could be a hot potato if she were to get angry enough. Kari and TK's relationship had blossomed even more, which caused Tai and Matt to become worried that the Council would suspect that something was going on, and that they would be separated and sent to worlds on the other side of the galaxy. Matt and Meiko had developed a budding romance, which only heightened when Joe had been made a council member. Joe's strong dislike of Meiko persisted, even when Cody had reached the rank of Jedi Knight, he still sought guidance from Meiko, which infuriated the new council member.

The Ebon Hawk had been retrofitted to have a more modern design, casting away the rusted orange in place of a new yellow and great paint job, common among the new Corellian XS freighters. Being packed up, the group planned to travel to Manaan in search of the third Star Map piece. Boxes were loaded, food was prepared, medical supplies were being accounted for, it all seemed like a military operation on stims.

Tai, of course, would be happy to finally get away from the persistence of the Jedi Council. He and Sora had continued their relationship despite the fear that they held if the Council were to discover them. Drabbed in a leather jacket and pants, his lightsaber split into two pieces, he was ready for a little 'vacation'.

Matt walked with Tai to the barracks. They were heading to the room that held Davis Motomiya and Ken Ichijouji. The two wondered if they were making the right decision taking on these two young Jedi, especially after reading their profiles, which Joe was more than happy to provide them when Matt and Tai told him they would accept the assignment.

Tai was shocked to learn that Davis had been under three masters prior but after only a few months of training did they drop him. He saw the words ' _nightmare_ ,' ' _hotheaded,'_ and ' _unreachable'_ being used a lot in their description of him. He wondered if the kid would do the same to him and if he was wasting his time taking him as his apprentice. He hoped that he could train him and he would do his best but there was still that doubt in the back of his mind. Reading further, Tai learned that Davis comes from Galactic City on Coruscant, which was where he and Kari grew up on, as well as Matt and TK. He was discovered and brought to Dantooine when he was eight years old and barely was allowed to move on to the Jedi Temple on Alderaan at age eleven.

Matt, on the other hand, saw nothing even close when it came to Ichijouji. All he saw was a warning in large characters that read, 'should not be trained.' He wondered why it would say that; by all accounts Ken seemed like a pleasant, well-mannered, young man. Reading further, Matt was shocked to learn that Ken was from the Deralia system, which was laid to waste many years ago. His family was killed and he was discovered not long after. What could the Council have seen in him that made them say he should not be trained?

"Do you think these two will be worth our time?" Matt asked as they arrived to the door. Clad in civilian clothes of his own, he was ready for Manaan, and the mini getaway trip that he had planned for Meiko.

Tai sighed at the question. "I can only hope. Ken is advised not to be trained, and Davis is apparently unteachable." He slid his fingers down the pillar next to the door. "I'm wondering if we're not making a mistake taking new Padawans this early after Kari and TK became Knights."

"I'm sure we're doing the right thing. We trained our siblings as best we could, now it's their turn." Matt said, referring to Davis and Ken.

"Well training our siblings and training two kids we don't even know are different things, Matt," Tai retorted. "It was easier to teach TK and Kari because they are our own flesh and blood. With these two, I don't even know what to expect, especially if they are as bad as everyone says they are."

"That's the challenge that Joe was looking for, I think," replied Matt. "He wants us to get out of our comfort zone and embrace a new obstacle. If we can train these two 'undesirables,' then we can train anybody."

"I guess you're right." Tai said as he finally pressed the switch at the door. The greeting he was given was not what he had expected.

An obnoxious male voice from behind the door barked, "Who is it?"

Matt was caught off guard, but saw the attempt to make a humorous remark. "This is the Jedi Council. We have the place surrounded, see?"

Tai joined in on the prank. "You goons come out with your hands up."

The door burst open as Davis and Ken ran outside with their hands up. Tai and Matt laughed their heads off as the two Younglings looked on in confusion.

Davis stood on the left while Ken stood to the right. Davis is a rambunctious, lean fifteen-year-old with short dark garnet hair, brown eyes, and generic brown robes. He is known to be obnoxious, loud, and stubborn. He has a reckless streak that refuses to be tamed. His previous three mentors could not control it in the slightest, which was why they gave up on him.

Ken is a little less rambunctious, preferring to be quieter and well mannered than his counterpart. How he and Davis became such great friends is something that even they are stumped about. His dark blue eyes matched his long, dark blue hair, emitting a warm kindness that hid the pain beneath. His pale skin was a stark contrast to Davis's tan skin. He too wears generic brown robes that most Younglings wear.

"Um… what's going on here?" Davis asked as Tai and Matt settled down from their comedic moment. "Who are you?"

Matt steps forward to introduce themselves to the two boys. "I am Jedi Master Matt Ishida," he said before gesturing to Tai. "And this is Master Tai Kamiya. We are your new masters."

"New masters?" Ken raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "What do you mean?"

Tai explained this situation to the two boys. "It seems the council wants to assign you two boys to Matt and myself. I know you two have had… issues with other masters." Tai stopped to look at their faces drop low to the ground. "But I believe that Matt and I can teach you two what you really need to be taught."

Tai could see the discriminant look on Davis's face, knowing that the young man was trying to get a feel for him.

"So they ran out of masters who wanted to take us, huh?" He grumbled. "Or were you forced to take the job? I thought we were the 'undesirable' ones? And Ken was told that he would not be trained. What changed their mind?"

"Never think that about yourself," scorned Tai. "No one is an 'undesirable.' You two just need the right teacher to help you along. I believe Matt and I are those individuals."

Matt answered the second part of Davis's inquiry. "We need all the Jedi that we can get so they made a special exception." He replied. "Ken, you will be learning under me. Davis, Tai will be teaching you."

Ken smiled in gratitude, happy that he was finally going to be trained as a Jedi. He wishes his family were here to share in the wonderful news. He takes his lightsaber off of his belt and looks at it almost reverently, like it holds important memories for him.

He bows to the Jedi Master. "Thank you, Master Ishida."

Matt then started talking about their mission. "We are on a mission to stop the Sith Empire from taking over the Republic. You may have heard that we are in a ceasefire of five months with the Empire. It ends in a couple of days, and we plan to travel to Manaan for the third piece of a map that will lead to the Star Forge." He noticed that the two boys faces perked up at this mention. "Your training will be quite different from a regular Padawan's, in that you will be traveling with us on our mission, and we will impart whatever guidance we can to you."

The two boys soaked in all the information. Finally, they could show the Council that they were indeed ready to become Jedi.

Davis broke the silence. "Alright, I'm ready to kill some Sith!" He pumped a fist in the air.

Tai cut him off. "Stay your tongue, Davis. A Jedi craves not these things. If you go into battle with aggression and over confidence, you will either fall easily to the Dark Side, or get yourself killed. I promise you though, you will have more than your fair share of combat on our journey." He noticed Davis smile at this, and Tai was pleased to have a new Padawan already.

' _Finally, I may have someone worthy to teach the JarKai Var to. If only Ulic could be here now.'_

* * *

Meiko, TK, and Kari loaded their things on the Hawk, waiting for the rest of the group to join up at the landing pad. Manaan was calling to them like a beacon, and they had to find the Star Map in order to finish their quest. Meiko was happy that she could spend some time away from Joe and the council, and be with Matt where they would not be constantly watched.

"I think that's everything: supplies, food, anything I'm forgetting?" Meiko asked as she disassembled her lightsaber in two.

Kari shook her head. "Nope, we're good to go when the others get their butts on the ship." She laughed as she sat on a plasteel cylinder, spinning around like she was five years old.

TK finally stopped her. "You're going to make me dizzy. I just ate my last piece of meat not too long ago." He felt his stomach shake as she started to spin again.

"What's wrong TK? Don't like my spinning dance moves?" Kari kissed him on the cheek, noticing his blush.

Meiko rolled her eyes as the two young Knights kept teasing each other. "You two need to get a room." She laughed as she walked outside the loading ramp to find that Sora, Tai, and Davis were approaching the ship.

"They're doing 'it' again aren't they?" Tai asked with an uninterested face. He knew exactly what his former Padawan was doing with TK, and he had no issues with it. Honestly, he just wished that they would keep it more on the quiet side, as one wrong move could have them expelled from the Order.

Meiko nodded, "Honestly, I don't know how much more I can take." She laughed as they boarded the Hawk.

"Hold it! We're coming!" Mimi yelled as she, Izzy, and Yolei ran into the ship. Setting their things down with a loud thump, they all sighed and breathed signs of relief. "We made it!"

"I thought we were going to miss you guys, with how little time we have left in the cease fire." Izzy said as he leaned against the wall to the garage. Yolei joined him as he started to meditate the stress away.

"You know, Master, it would be much easier to meditate the stress away if we were to have a sparring session." Yolei suggested with a smile to her Master. Always eager to learn, she was more interested in combat than Izzy or Mimi combined, but she was able to hold her own against them for a while.

Izzy looked at her with an annoyed face. "Every time we have a sparring match, you call no fair if I start to get the upper hand."

Sora laughed at how quickly they ran into the ship. "You know, it's not like we were going to leave you guys. The way you were running, you'd think that you were missing a once-in-a-lifetime trip to Coruscant." This caused Tai and Davis to snicker in the corner. "Watch it, Taichi, or I'll make you experience the trial of the flesh a third time!"

Tai quickly stopped and slid quietly into the main hold, his skin going pale. The last thing he wanted was to experience it a third time, especially at the hands of his girlfriend. "Um… no thanks. I'm good." He took Davis to the cargo hold to start his training.

Matt and Ken finally appeared in their civilian clothes, walking up the Hawk and setting their stuff in the garage.

"Hope we didn't keep any of you waiting. We just needed to make sure we had enough supplies and that I have the payment for use of the landing port." Matt said as he walked into the main hold.

"Hold on a minute," a voice cried from the landing dock.

Matt turned to see Joe standing at the entrance to the ship with Cody standing beside him. The young Jedi Knight was wearing civilian clothes like the rest of them.

"What do you need, Master Kido?" Matt asked.

Joe placed his hands on Cody's shoulders.

"Cody will be going along with you for his first mission as a Jedi Knight," he explained. "I have given him explicit orders to update me on your progress as you find the Star Map."

' _I bet that's not all he told him,'_ Matt seethed to himself, knowing exactly what else Cody was there for: to keep watch over Meiko for him.

"Very well," he sighed. "Welcome aboard, Cody. We're just about to leave."

Cody bowed in understanding and walked up the ramp onto the ship. Matt urged him along with a push on the shoulder before looking back at the Jedi Master.

"Good luck on your mission, Master Ishida," Joe said. "Remember not to provoke any conflict lest we risk a battle we are not prepared for. This is our chance to find the third Star Map before the Sith can reorganize."

"I am aware of the circumstances, Master Kido," Matt replied. "We'll succeed and return home in one piece. I promise. Then we can find the final Star Map and then the Star Forge so we can end this war."

"May the Force be with you."

"And also with you." Matt returned before closing the hatch, watching as the Jedi Council member slowly disappeared from view. Turning to walk to the door of the cockpit, he was surprised to see Meiko standing there with her arms folded across her chest.

"So what did the Womp Rat have to say?" She asked with dripping contempt.

"Cody is coming with us," he explained. "Joe thought this was a good opportunity for him to go on his first mission as a Jedi Knight. He'll be updating him as we find the Star Map."

He paused, unsure if he should tell her his other suspicion.

"I also think it may be to keep an eye on you."

She sighed with annoyance.

"And who better to send than his little errand boy to make sure I don't cause trouble," she pouted. "You'd think after almost five months he would have changed his mind about me."

"I know," he smiled sympathetically. "He's a tough one to please though. He always has been. Don't worry about it."

Kissing Meiko on the cheek, the two walked into the cockpit of the refurbished Ebon Hawk. "Well Meiko…" He paused as he took her hand. "Let's stretch her legs."

With a loud hum, the Ebon Hawk's engines roared to life. Rising out of the Temple landing platform, the ship exited Alderaan and found itself in the deep vastness of space. Tai looked on as Sora came up behind him. "Hey, you awake?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"Yeah. I just have a funny feeling though, like that's the last time I'll see Alderaan." Tai confessed. He looked as though he had seen a ghost.

"Come on, champ. Let's get to work on training your new Padawan." Sora said as she tugged his arm back into the cargo hold.

With a final check of the astrogation system, Matt and Meiko made the announcement over the loudspeaker. "Coordinates for Manaan are locked. Prepare for Hyperspace." Matt flipped the switch, and the Ebon Hawk was pulled into the vortex.

* * *

In the cargo hold, Tai and Davis stood with determination written on their faces. Davis had a sly grin while Tai had virtually no expression.

"Do you understand what we are here to accomplish, my new Padawan?" Tai asked.

Davis nodded. "I do, Master. A test of my combat abilities. I will demonstrate my use of the forms of lightsaber combat and show which one I am most proficient at."

"Very good." Tai activated his lightsaber, the blue blade illuminating the dark room they were in. Davis activated his, a darker blue energy emerged from the emitter. Assuming the ready position of Makashi, Davis stood and waited for his opponent to make his move.

Tai prepared himself, moving into a Shien stance, and lunged after Davis. The two parried strikes against each other, moving around with speed and grace. Sparks flew as Tai jumped onto a wall and sprung off, bringing his blade into an arrow position. Davis dodged the attack and spun around to kick Tai in the chest.

"Impressive, Master, though I would have figured a man of your stature to be a skilled combatant." Davis mocked, using the Don Möch approach. Bringing his saber to a guard position, Davis used the Force to try and push Tai into a pile of crates. Tai quickly jumped out of the way and moved towards his Padawan with unrelenting speed, landing a blow against Davis' chin.

"You learn in the middle of combat, one chooses not to use Don Möch unless they know it will work effectively!" Tai yelled as Davis stamped backward. Recovering from the stunned position, Davis pulled a lightsaber shoto from his back and sliced Tai across the chest. Tai winced in pain as he put his hand over his chest. "Very good… but not good enough." Tai spoke as he gritted his teeth in frustration. Hoping not to have used the style of his master, he deactivated his lightsaber and assumed the Battou Jutsu stance.

Davis looked surprised, and scoffed. "Is this all, Master? I was hoping for some more fun," he said as he charged for one final attack.

Tai, sensing his Padawan's movement, lunged forward with speed beyond even the most powerful Jedi Masters. "JarKai Var… Ryuzekin!" Tai activated his lightsaber and in the flash of light, the match was over.

Davis stood stunned. What was that technique that his master had just used? He had never seen it written in the Jedi Archives, or practiced in lightsaber combat sessions. "Master? What was that technique?"

"The Ryuzekin of the JarKai Var style. Capable of cutting down defenses in an instant and landing a critical strike across the main areas of the body." Tai paused and waited for the effect of the attack to come to fruition. "You should be feeling it right… now."

Just as he had said these words, Davis dropped the ground and gripped his sides. "Ow! That hurts!" He yelled as Tai went to open the door to the cargo hold.

"Sora… we need some Medpacs in here." Tai sighed as he moved to help his pupil off the cold metal floor.

In a split second, Sora was there with a Medpac and started tending to the young Padawan. Taking off the top of the needle, she injected it into Davis's arm, which he winced at once it broke the skin but feeling relief at the same time.

"Thanks, Master Sora," he thanked, giving her a small smile. "You really know what you're doing."

"Well I have had a bit of practice," replied Sora, giving Tai a smirk with a mischievous twinkle in her eye. "I can tell you all sorts of stories about your master hurting himself, young Padawan."

"But not now," retorted Tai, ushering his girlfriend out of the cargo hold. "Go check on the others and make sure they are keeping their hands to themselves or something."

"Since when were you the responsible one?" She retorted.

"Shut up."

His cheeks burned red as Sora giggled before she closed the hatch to the hold, but not before giving him a wink. She could be such a tease sometimes, which made her all the more enticing to him.

Tai turned back to his Padawan.

"Anyway, let's continue our lesson."

* * *

In Izzy's quarters, he and Yolei were meditating. Izzy was trying to teach her how to control her emotions whenever she gets into a duel because she could get hot pretty fast in the heat of battle. He still had several scratches from all the training sessions that they had together to prove it.

Izzy had settled into a calm meditative position, feeling the Force encircle the entire ship, but he could feel Yolei's Force energy flickering.

"Relax and try to concentrate, Yolei," he said, eyes still closed. "You must feel the Force flowing through not only yourself but everything around you."

"I'm trying, Master," she replied impatiently.

Izzy smiled as Yolei started to glow with energy. The meditation was working, and she was finally achieving peace within herself.

"That's it! Find your center. Let the Light Side move you." He stopped to see her expression change into confusion. "Through the Force, you will see things that can be from the future. Images will flash, and you will be tempted by the Dark Side to change these events."

Yolei's eyes snapped open. "Master!" Her body had become drenched with sweat as she took her hands off of her legs. "I saw an underwater base… and what looked to be a red lightsaber."

Izzy grew concerned with the knowledge of this. "The future is what you are seeing, my dear Padawan. It may be you have precognitive abilities that have yet to be fully explored. We will have to continue this more when we reach Manaan."

Yolei stood up as Mimi walked into the port dormitory.

"We've arrived at Manaan. Get your things ready. Odds are… we won't be leaving for a long while." Mimi smiled, hoping Izzy would understand what she was trying to get across.

Instead of smiling, Izzy laughed, as she quoted him from Kashyyyk so many months ago. "Mimi… what am I going to do with you?"

* * *

The Hawk emerged from Hyperspace, approaching the blue orb that sat in space. Matt reached over to start landing procedures as Meiko notified the crew of what was going on. "We've reached Manaan. All hands prepare for landing. Wait until we check in to grab supplies." She turned off the commlink and looked around from the cockpit of the ship to the ocean that glittered in the sunlight.

Matt looked at her and smiled. "The planet is all one big ocean, my dear. There is only one city for us air breathers, and the Selkath want to keep it that way. You know why this planet is famous?" He asked as the silver city grew closer.

"If my memory serves… it's because of Kolto isn't it?"

"Very good, though we are here to share it with the Sith… makes me sick that we have to be on a planet with them and can't do anything about it." Matt said as he slowly docked the ship inside Hangar Bay 25. Turning off primary systems, he unhooked himself form the pilots seat and began to walk towards the main hold. "Now, whatever happens, know that we cannot do anything to the Sith embassy, at least not until the ceasefire is over."

Meiko followed him, motioning for Ken and Cody to come along. "I know, but the Selkath don't like violence to begin with. That should make it easier for us to find the map."

Ken spoke up, trying to keep up with his master. "Easier said than done. From what I've noticed, there looks to be no ancient structure in the city. Whatever this map is, it must be underwater." He stopped as they approached the gangway.

Matt turned around and thought for a moment. Closing his eyes, he tried to peer into the minds of the inhabitants, just as Meiko had taught him. Minds colored with fear, lust, desire. They all walked around their lives with meaningless purpose. "He's right, no mind here has the idea of an ancient structure. We'll have to check in with the Republic embassy and ask if they have noticed strange runes underwater."

Meiko smiled as they walked off the ship, followed by all the others. Matt was finally using her teachings to better himself and their group. "I knew you couldn't resist for long on using my techniques."

"I may have used it, but I still need practice." He smiled as all twelve Jedi walked across the door to be met with beauty and awe. The entirety of Ahto City was made of all steel, everything was so clean and futuristic. It made Kashyyyk look like it had come from the Stone Age.

"Well, we don't have much time until the ceasefire ends. We need to check in with the Republic base, and I need to take a load off my feet." Tai said as the group walked through a hallway that led towards the central part of the city.

"What's wrong, my dear? Too tired from all that training? I would have thought Davis would be an easy challenge for you." Sora said with a mischievous tone in her voice.

"I swear by the Force one day… you'll be the death of me." Tai said as he sighed.

Things were finally looking up for the group. Manaan was peaceful enough, the map would soon be found, and the Sith Empire would be brought to justice.

' _But at what cost… at what cost is all of this worth?'_ Tai thought to himself as he felt a shift in the Force. Something was happening in the Galaxy, and it carried the fire of darkness.


	12. Return of the Sith Empire

**Chapter 12 – The Sith Empire Returns**

Arriving to the hotel in Ahto City, Tai and the others quickly dropped their bags as they stood in front of the desk. Hoping to still find his rooms under reservation, he quickly rang the bell, calling for the front desk worker. The group waited for several seconds until a booming voice answered.

"Yes, I'm coming." The hotel owner replied as he scurried up to the front desk. "My name is Ignus, and I'm the owner of this establishment. What can I do for you?"

Tai pulled a pouch of credits out of his jacket and put them on the counter. "My name is Tai Kamiya. My group was told that we would have rooms on reservation for our stay here in Ahto City."

He felt Davis move around, looking at the décor that was present on the walls. Glittering stained glass made up the windows as metal frames created the interior. The young Padawan learner was in awe of its beauty.

"Such a beautiful place. Did you design this yourself?" Davis asked as Ken joined him.

Ignus quickly typed in Tai's name as he answered the question Davis asked him. "I laid out the plans, yes, but the Selkath always have the final say when it comes to the city."

He finally pulled up their reservation and gave them the key cards to their rooms.

"Enjoy your stay, Mr. Kamiya," Ignus finally said. "I hope you and your friends find our accommodations to your liking."

Tai nodded in appreciation. "Most certainly," he replied. "Thank you."

The group then picked up their bags and walked towards the stairs up to their rooms. Tai had booked four rooms for them: two for the men and two for the women. They were adjoined suites so it was almost like one giant room in itself.

Walking into the rooms, Tai assigned who would be in each suite. Him, Matt, and their Padawans would take one room while Izzy, TK, and Cody would share the other. After all of that was taken care of, he placed his bag down on a bed and laid down on it.

"Tired?" Matt asked, snickering as he placed his bag down on the bed next to Tai's.

"A bit," Tai replied. "Davis is something, I'll tell you. I've never known someone who has as much energy at that age as I did, and I was pretty rambunctious."

"You can say that again. I hope he's not going to turn you grey early."

"Me too."

Deep in the unknown regions of space, a dark force reigned over a station of immense power. Interdictor cruisers joined by Centurion battle cruisers at the rear made up the Sith fleet as the station drew power from the star directly below it. This was the Star Forge, the factory of darkness that Darth Revan and Darth Malak commanded at their fingers.

On board the command center, directly looking out into space stood Malak, his stone-cold figure not moving an inch. The metallic jaw that decorated his face shone with chrome polishing, reminding him of the pain his master had put him through, and his insubordination.

"Progress on the Star Forge production lines?" Malak said as his metallic voice rang through the command center.

Admiral Karath stepped forward, hoping not to upset the Sith Lord. "The Star Forge has resumed production my Lord, and is operating at 200% capacity."

If Malak could grin, his face would be ecstatic. "Good, now is the time to launch our contingency plan." He dialed on his communicator for his apprentice. "Darth Bandon, report to the command center."

Almost as if he had planned on arriving, Darth Bandon strode in. His bald head matched Malak's, but his beard outlined his face. He walked towards the area where Malak and Karath stood, and knelt before them.

"What is thy bidding, my master?"

"I want you to go to the Manaan System," ordered Malak. "We will catch the Jedi Order's little band off balance. You will travel underwater to the Hrakert Rift, where Revan and I found the Star Map many years ago. I want you to wait for the group they send down there and engage them. This will start the invasion of the planet. Soon all of their resources will belong to us."

Bandon stood up and bowed before Malak.

"I shall leave at once, Master." He then walked away towards the hangar of the Forge, where he would find his ship.

Malak turned around to watch his apprentice's ship travel into Hyperspace, as he thought to himself. _'This will be a day long remembered. Soon the Jedi will be no more.'_ Pressing a command on his wrist console, Malak asked Revan to come back into the command center.

Revan walked back to the command center to see what Malak wished. "What is it? I'm very busy right now Malak." Suddenly, Malak had a red hue glow across his face. "I see then." Revan activated his own red blade, followed by a purple one.

"This is the end for you, my master!" Malak yelled through his vocabulator as he charged at Revan. Leaping up into the air, Malak charged his attack with ferocity he had only dreamed of. Today was the day that he would become Dark Lord of the Sith.

Revan blocked the attack with is red blade, utilizing his purple one to seize an advantage to have his apprentice on the defensive. "You forget who taught you of what it means to be Jedi and Sith!" Revan roared as he pummeled Malak back towards one of the windows decorating the command center. "Your betrayal will soon be dealt with."

Revan had always preferred the style of Niman over the others. The idea of balance suited him, always wanting to maintain the perfection of being both Light and Dark. Slicing upwards towards Malak's jaw, Revan turned to kick him in the stomach. Using the Force to increase his speed, Revan quickly ran towards Malak's location, cutting off his hand and holding him at blade point. "

You are beaten. It is useless to resist, my old friend."

Malak finally sprung his trap.

"No, it is you who are beaten!" he shattered the glass towards the window and magnetized his boots to the ground. Revan had no such option and was flung in the open vastness of space. The metal case replaced the broken glass as Malak got up.

"Tell Admiral Kagi to fire on that lone body in space" Malak started to laugh.

He was now the sole commander of the entire Sith fleet and the Star Forge had begun operations to build new command ships and deadly droids.

' _It is time. Once more the Sith will rule the Galaxy!'_

"Are you absolutely sure about this?" Roland Wann asked the three Jedi in front of him.

Tai nodded to the Republic ambassador on Manaan with assurance. The plan was for him, Davis, Sora and Kari to create a distraction at the Sith embassy while Matt, TK, and Ken chase away any Sith forces on pods at the race track in Ahto City. In the meantime Izzy, Mimi, and Yolei would go beneath the water to find the piece of the Star Map while the Sith were distracted and thus could not stop them.

"Yes, Ambassador," Tai said. "In order to complete our mission, we need to know the exact location of the fragment. If the Sith find it before us, we virtually have no hope."

"This plan of yours sounds incredibly reckless," said Wann, turning away from Tai, Matt, and Sora to look out the window of his office. "What if it doesn't work? That will leave us open to the mercy of the Sith."

Sora could not sit on the sidelines any longer and finally spoke. "Ambassador, it will work."

"Why should I trust your word, Master Takenouchi?"

"Because if Master Kido didn't believe in us and our mission, he would not have sent us," Matt chimed in. "If you don't trust us, then trust the will of the Jedi Council. Now please tell us where the fragment of the map is located."

Wann stood silent for several more seconds, leaving the three Jedi Masters uneasy. They had not come this far in order to get stonewalled when they were so close to acquiring the piece of the Star Map. No matter what it took, they were going to find it.

Finally the ambassador spoke, "Very well then. You will be happy to know that the Star Map fragment is located under the city near the Hrakert Rift. I must warn you though; the Selkath and Firaxae can get very hostile to outsiders so tell your comrades to exercise extreme caution when they go there."

The three Jedi bowed in appreciation.

"Thank you, Ambassador," Sora said before she and her two friends walked out of the office.

Coming between the hotel entrance and the rest of the courtyard, the Jedi all huddled together to discuss their plan.

"Is everyone clear on their objective?" Matt asked as Republic and Sith troops walked by. "This is not the place for failure or mishaps. If you have questions, ask them now."

Everyone nodded in agreement. The plan, known as Operation: "Blinding Light", was about to unfold.

"We shall see you all after this is over. Meet back at the Republic embassy after Izzy, Mimi, and Yolei have found the Star Map." Tai explained as he motioned for his group to follow him towards the Sith embassy.

Matt, Ken, and TK all walked towards the cantina next to the courts. Swoop racing had never seen the likes of Force sensitive pilots, and the Sith forces would too preoccupied with the gambling and racing to pay attention on what will happen underwater in the Hrakert Rift.

"May the Force be with us." Ken said, walking with TK and Matt into the cantina.

Izzy, Mimi, and Yolei all crowded in the submarine in the bay of the Republic embassy.

"Everyone ready? I know it's really tight in here." Izzy said as he sat down and powered up the sub. The power up noise soon was drowned out as the submarine descended into the ocean's depths.

"I don't think this is the right time to say this, but I have a bit of claustrophobia setting in." Yolei said as she looked out the viewport to see Firaxan sharks swimming around. "Um… they look hungry," she quivered in her seat at the sight of the shark's teeth.

Mimi smiled and ran her hand through Yolei's hair, trying to calm her. "Nah, it's just smiling at you."

The submarine swam around, moving quickly around the rocks and fish that decorated the sea floor. It finally found its destination of the underwater facility in the Hrakert Rift, rising towards the bay. Opening the hatch to step out, the group noticed that part of the structure had collapsed over another submersible.

"What happened with that, do you think?" Yolei asked as she popped out of the hatch to see the collapsed section.

"Maybe the Firaxan had a feeding frenzy," Mimi joked before the two of them joined the ruby-haired Jedi Master on the floor of the docking bay.

He looked around as if he sensed something was not right within the confines of the facility. Surely someone would have been there to greet them when they arrived but there was not a soul in sight beside themselves. Something was terribly wrong.

"Stay close to me, girls," Izzy said. "I have a bad feeling about this so it is best if we stay together."

"No argument there, Master Izumi," Yolei nodded in agreement, sharing his suspicions.

Izzy and the group began walking around, opening the doors that held an eerie presence. The entire facility was littered in the corpses of Republic soldiers. Everyone's jaws dropped in horror.

"Yolei, don't look. Whatever you do, don't open your eyes." Mimi tried to cover Yolei's glasses so that she couldn't see the sight in front of her. She knew she and Izzy would never forget this but she didn't want Yolei's young mind to be scarred.

"Who… who could have done this?" Izzy knelt down to examine the corpse, looking for any signs of attack.

Mimi looked around, noting that the walls had no signs of battle. "The only thing I could guess would be the droids went haywire. There are no signs of attack or struggle here." She walked towards the locker room that had environment suits. What she saw horrified her to no end. "Not even the Selkath survived."

Yolei moved up to the corpse of a Selkath. "Here, let me take a look."

She touched the Selkath's scales and immediately saw the memories of what had happened. A red flash had cut everything down, and whatever wielded the light was strong with the Dark Side.

"Master… we're not alone down here." Yolei said in a quiver as she staggered backward.

Izzy caught her and gave a concerned glance to Mimi. "We were supposed to be the only ones down here. Who else could it be?" He then opened himself up to the Force and felt a power that radiated with anger and fear. "A Dark Jedi is here, and he's more powerful than the fodder that Revan and Malak have thrown at us."

"Well, we need to find the map and get out of here quickly! Get these suits on so we can go out to the sea floor and look for the runes." Mimi exclaimed as she quickly put on an environment suit and opened the airlock to the sea floor. Izzy and Yolei followed suit and joined Mimi outside.

"The Sith won't know what hit them." Davis said enthusiastically as Tai put his hand over Davis' shoulder.

"How many times must I tell you to temper your fervor for battle?" he chastised the Padawan. "While I enjoy combat, it's not meant to be everything to a Jedi."

Sora looked at Tai in bewilderment. The young, brash Padawan she had known for so many years had finally grown up into a true Jedi Master. "I'm amazed at you, honey. You've finally grown up."

Tai snickered at the remark as his group walked closer to the Sith Embassy. Soon they were noticed by the administration outside the elevator.

"Excuse me, do you know how to get to the Swoop track?" Tai asked in an unconvincing tone.

The Sith officer looked undisturbed. "You should know that the Swoop track is on the other side of the city. There are signs posted everywhere. If you have official business with the Sith, where is your passcard?" The officer extended his hand, expecting the card.

"Meiko, don't you have the pass card for us to get in?" Kari asked as she started to get nervous.

Meiko cleaned her glasses off a bit and walked up towards the Sith officer. Waving her hand with the Force, she began to say "Our pass card was left on the ship, you will let us in anyway."

After some time, the mind trick worked. "Your pass card was left on the ship, I will let you in anyway." The officer punched in the codes to summon the elevator that led to the Sith Embassy.


	13. Jedi Unbound

**Chapter 13 – Jedi Unbound**

The group shuffled inside the elevator. The Sith embassy was sure to be crawling with troopers, Dark Jedi, and a Sith Apprentice was bound to be inside. Tai took Sora's shoulder and brought her close to his chest. "Whatever happens, stay close and try not to be the hero. I can't bear the thought of losing you to a bunch of incompetent troopers." Tai said with a stern tone in his voice.

Sora snickered at the thought of Tai protecting her like she was a child all over again. "Isn't that something you should say to Davis?" She reassured him with a kiss on the cheek.

"You're right… what am I thinking?" Tai laughed as the elevator kept going up towards the atrium. He then looked at Davis and nodded to him. "No JarKai Var techniques, the Sith should not know of our style of combat."

Davis nodded to him as he pressed against Kari. The elevator soon became too cramped and they all complained of the lack of space. Cody even went as far as to try and stop the ride on the wrong floor. "I can't take this anymore! I need to move and stretch my legs!" Cody complained as Meiko placed her hand on his head.

"Patience, young Cody. We will soon be at our destination, and the Sith will soon learn the hard way of getting in the way of Jedi." Meiko said, her words sounding sinister. The Dark Side could be felt, even in the small presence of the base, and it started to affect the minds of those who were not open to its pull.

The elevator stopped, opening to an atrium with one Sith officer working as reception for anyone coming through. She snapped her head up and seethed as the group exited the elevator. "You there! What are you people doing in here?! I don't recognize any of you?"

Tai spoke up as leader of the group. "We're new around here, and we were given authorization to be here." He said as he snapped his fingers to which the group assembled their lightsabers. This went unnoticed by the Sith reception officer. Meiko stepped up right in front of the officer's desk. "You will let us pass." She waved her hand, hoping the Force would have some effect on the officer.

Unfortunately, the Sith officer had mental training to resist Force abilities. "Show me your pass cards, Jedi!" She yelled, with her finger ready to ring security in a moment's notice.

Meiko finally had enough, "My pass card is right here in my lightsaber. If you look closely…" She began to hold the lightsaber's emitter up to the officer's chest. "Die!" Meiko had committed the first kill of the Jedi on Manaan.

Sora and Kari were both taken aback by this. Meiko had committed cold blooded murder in the Sith embassy. The Sith were the enemy, but a Jedi never behaved in such a way, as Kari had learned on Kashyyyk at the start of their journey. "Meiko?! Why did you do this?" Kari asked.

"She would've given away our position, and our fight through here would have been even more of a challenge. At least this way we still have the element of surprise." Meiko paused. "Now do as I say. Kari, Cody, you're with me!" She exclaimed as the Dark Side coursed through her.

Tai stood by and looked in shock but relented. "You three will capture the flow control room and submarine hangars. Sora, Davis, and I will find the commander of this embassy and bring him to justice." He sounded more calm than usual.

"Right, let's go!" Sora activated her lightsaber as they ran down the hallway, cutting down the droids and troopers that got in their way.

The Sith troopers scrambled to try and muster a fighting chance. "Raise the alarm! Inform the Master we have intruders!" One trooper fell as the Jedi force barreled through the corridors. Blaster fire was ineffective as the lightsabers blocked every shot, and the Sith fell one by one.

Arriving at the main audience chamber of the Embassy, Tai and his force expected at least some booby traps to be laid out. It was as if they were being expected. Opening the door, they were greeted by a hooded figure wearing a red version of the typical Jedi Robe. "How did you manage to sneak in here… Jed?" The voice snarled at the name Jedi.

"It seems we attract trouble and battle, so will you give us a challenge to remember? Or is this going to be another blood bath?" Sora asked as she readied herself in the Makashi form. Tai activated his lightsaber as well and assumed his Shien stance.

The Sith Warrior was unfazed and activated his double-bladed lightsaber. "I assure you… I will not fall so easily." He twirled around in a dance motion, spinning his saber with more speed added to each spin. Finally, he threw the saber towards his enemies with such ferocity that the Jedi had barely enough time to jump out of the way. "It seems my powers are far beyond yours. Now… who are you by chance?"

The Sith asked as he scanned the three of them with his robotic hand. The data processed and fulfilled his wishes. "Tai Kamiya, last Apprentice of the great Ulic Qel Droma." He paused as he looked over to Sora. "Sora Takenouchi, Jedi Knight and Sentinel of the Jedi Order." Finally, he landed on Davis. "Hmm… I have no data on you boy. Could it be you're merely an apprentice?"

Davis scoffed at the remark. "My name is Davis, and you will soon feel the hand of justice and battle!"

The Sith Warrior laughed at this. "You expect to beat me?" He then caused a Force wave from both his hands that knocked Davis through the door of the audience chamber and to the viewport overlooking the ocean. Davis had been knocked out cold.

"Davis!" Tai yelled as he then charged the Sith Warrior. "You dare mock my apprentice?! I will see you brought not only before the Jedi, but the Selkath as well!"

He then hammered strikes against the Warrior as they fought, the ocean outside starting to form to their battle. Waves crashed against the windows and cracks started to form on the panels. Critical strikes were placed against the Sith, but Shien was only as good as it's master, and Tai was conflicted to use it effectively. The Sith Warrior then pushed Tai back as Sora began to take his place in battle.

"Master Takenouchi! It is an honor to meet you. I've heard tales of your exploits on Tython. It seems the Sith still keep tabs on that old world." The Sith Warrior tried to unbalance her, though the Dark Side he generated alone would be enough for that.

Sora started to weave in and out, using the Force to manipulate the matter present in the room as she sped around him. She then started to land attacks in quick succession against the Warrior. Makashi attacks focused on fencing, but more importantly, they relied on the Force as well. Coupling Sora's attacks were hands of Force waves and augmented abilities.

"That's not all. I'm full of surprises, you scum," she sarcastically remarked with kicking his stomach. "Now how shall I end your life? The traditional beheading? Or shall I make you suffer for what you have done to the love of my life?"

This was unlike her, giving into her darker emotions. This wasn't the power of the Sith Warrior, this was the Sith Holocrons that had been placed around the Embassy.

The Sith Warrior recovered from the kick and smiled. "Of the two of us… I am more the perfect Jedi." He roared as he charged her for another round of vicious combat.

* * *

Matt, Ken, and TK all stood by and watched the Swoop races going on, cups of Juma Juice in front of them as the entire bar buzzed with activity. Selkath were taking bets on races, and others were bouncing up and down in hopes that their favored racer would take the victory.

But the three Jedi were not invested in any of the races, rather they were waiting for the perfect time to set their plan into action.

"Are you boys ready?" Matt asked as he took a sip of his drink.

His two companions nodded in understanding, also taking a sip of the drinks in front of them.

"All right, let's roll."

Just as they got up to put their plan into action, Ken noticed two men covered in black cloaks slowly making their way over to the three Jedi. Their eyes were fixed on Ken the whole time, which made him realize that they were after them.

"Master, we're in trouble," he said, gesturing over to the two with his head. "What do we do?"

"Just stay calm," replied Matt, noticing the two figures as they got closer. "I'll handle this."

"Excuse me," one of the cloaked men said. "But do any of you gentlemen happen to know of any Jedi here on Manaan?"

"No, we don't know of any Jedi," TK immediately replied, getting a bad feeling from this confrontation. "Those are probably just rumors."

"Really? Because we heard a group of Jedi was attacking the Sith compound in the city," the other one replied, a smirk growing on his grotesque face. "Are you sure you don't know anything about that?"

"The three of you will have to come with us for questioning," his companion said, going to grab Ken by his wrist.

The Padawan learner instead punched the cloaked man in the face, knocking him into a table of patrons and spilling their drinks. The patrons glared at Ken, who looked to deflect the blame elsewhere. He pointed to the Selkath next to him.

"He did it."

"Hey!" the creature cried out in its native tongue before trying to slug Ken in the face.

The Padawan ducked and the blow hit TK instead, knocking him to the floor and leaving him with a sore jaw. Ken then kicked the other cloaked man in the stomach before pushing him into another table. Soon the bar exploded into a brawl. Sith Officers began punching Republic Officials as gamblers threw glass bottles of Juma Juice at everything that moved. Stools were being used as weapons as patrons beat each other to prove who was dominant in the Galaxy. Using the distraction to their advantage, Matt pulled TK up from the ground and then ran out of the bar.

"You ok?" Matt asked his brother once they finally escaped.

TK nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Good distraction, Ken."

The Padawan gave a small smile. "Thank you."

"Hey, you!" a voice yelled from inside the bar over the sounds of fighting. The two men had recovered and now were pursuing the three Jedi.

"Looks like we're not out of this yet," said Matt. "Come on, guys!" They quickly ran through the streets of Ahto City, trying to outmaneuver the two men.

"If we can at least get them into the courts, we should be fine!" Ken said as he started to become out of breath.

TK laughed at the suggestion while panting. "I think the courts may rule in favor of those idiots! I only hope Izzy, Mimi, and Yolei find that map soon!" All three bolted at the turn through the automatic door towards the court room as they jumped into the ocean below. The two men stopped in their tracks, looked around, and decided to turn around where they came, their mission deemed a failure.

Matt breathed a sigh of relief. "I think we lost them." He then felt something move past his leg. "Um… did one of you touch my leg?"

* * *

On the ocean floor, one dared not to travel around too much, lest you were taken as food for the Firaxan sharks. The sand alone that was kicked up could be spotted miles away, and the sharks were quick to find prey. Jedi alone could not use their lightsabers unless they wished to construct new ones. This was the ocean floor of Manaan. Dark, but clear, it was the birthplace of Kolto, and home of the original Selkath.

Yolei scurried around toward what looked like machinery, kicking up dust and being followed by Mimi and Izzy. "This place scares me. It's like being watched by the Sith but instead of Sith lords, were being skulked by sharks who have yet to have the taste of human flesh." Yolei whimpered, her vocabulator making static of some of her voice.

"Yolei, we'll be fine as soon as we fine the map. I'm sure our suits have something help with the sharks." Mimi said as they walked slowly next to the machinery. They stopped for bit, checking around the water to see if any animal had put them on their radar for a quick snack. Nothing had been heard, so they kept moving toward the bridge set up above the Kolto refinery.

Suddenly, Izzy felt a tremor in the Force, and looked around the water. Something was coming, and it was awfully big. "Everyone, get back! Now!" He yelled as he tried to use the Force to stop the monster coming. A giant Firaxan shark swooped down through, trying to take a bite out of Mimi. "Mimi!" Izzy used all his strength to pull her back over the bridge. The shark floated over the bridge, not letting anyone pass. How they were going to get past was a mystery. "This… this will prove to be difficult."

"Hmm… what could be angering it?" Mimi asked the two of them as she watched the shark swim around in circles. She picked up and threw a rock past the bridge and watched the shark swoop down and eat it as quick as possible. "Whatever we do, we need to do it fast. These suits don't have a lot of oxygen stored in their tanks."

Izzy noticed the shark swam around the machinery, bashing its head into the Kolto refinery. "Yolei, Mimi, look at what the shark is doing." They both looked up through their visors and noticed the shark as it kept up the barrage of head bashings into the Kolto refinery. "I don't think she's a fan of the refinery. This may be the key to getting at that map across the bridge." Izzy started to use the Force to try and bring down the machinery. Yolei quickly joined him while Mimi kept watch out for any of the smaller sharks. "Yolei… just let the Force flow through you! Let it course through your veins! Bring down that refinery!"

The machinery started to shake as the two Jedi tried to shake it free of its support beams. Metal creased and cracked as the water started to bubble. It appeared as if the task was too much for the Padawan and Master combination. Yolei dived deeper into the Force, accessing power beyond her normal limitations, giving herself completely over to the Light Side. The metal supports that made up the refinery turbines started to bend inward, dipping towards the ocean floor. Izzy kept up his determination as he slowly tore the machinery supports with his power. The Light Side of the Force coursed through him and was not about to give up the opportunity to help the giant shark.

After what seemed to be hours, the refinery finally collapsed down the ocean floor, the metal creaking against the side of the facility. "Try and crush it into smaller pieces! Don't let it crash onto the ocean floor!" Izzy yelled as he brought his hands together to try and squeeze the turbine. The strain of what happened earlier started to take its toll and his air supply in the enviro suit was running out.

Mimi joined in as she brought her hands together for a final crash of the Kolto refinery. "Come on, damnit!" She poured out all her energy into the technique of crushing the turbine. The turbine finally squeezed together and was brought down by the three Jedi. "Don't ever do that again!" Mimi yelled as she tried to straighten out her back.

Izzy laughed at the request. "It may be the only way I can ask you on a date now." He then motioned for them to follow as he made his way across the bridge, the shark letting them pass for their bravery in helping her. The clanking of their feet was met with sand as they neared the three runes that made up the Star Map.

"By the Force… so this is what one of them looks like." Yolei said, stunned at how the obsidian stone contrasted with the sand and mud around the clearing of vegetation. The Star Map was an artifact of the Dark Side, and it had made its presence known by not allowing anything to grown near it, lest it overtake the beauty it presented with the seaweed of the ocean floor. "How does it work? Do we just stand here and wai- ", Just as she said those words, the Star Map activated. The three runes lit up their markings, coming apart as the sphere at the bottom slowly rose and started rotating. The holographic projection of the galaxy started to appear, with Kashyyyk, Korriban, and now Manaan being lit up on the map.

"Finally, after all we went through to get this thing." Izzy said as he studied the projection before him. The puzzle was getting more complete, but it was still missing one final planet before the coordinates of the Star Forge would be given. "Let me just go up and take the cube, and then we will be on our way." Izzy stepped up to open the sphere and take the cubical object inside.

Mimi started turning around and led the way back to the facility. "Let's get out of these suits, I think I'm almost out of Oxygen." The three of them made their way back across the bridge toward the airlock. Opening through the door, the water drained away to the abandoned facility as the Jedi took their envirosuits off. Checking all equipment, they made their way back to the submersible bay when they heard a hiss right behind them.

"Feel the power of the Dark Side." All that was heard was the sound of a lightsaber being thrown at the three Jedi.

* * *

The halls of the Sith Embassy were alive with noise. Blasters and lightsabers flailing about as Meiko, Kari, and Cody pressed forward towards the flow control room. The carbon scoring of blaster fire was made apparent as Kari and Cody switched their forms to Soresu to deflect the bolts away towards the wall. Meiko however, had used Djem So to make the bolts rein back towards their shooters. Something had been affecting her, and the Dark Side was slowly at work within her, making her give into her anger and hatred of the Sith. Telos, Endor, her parents, all had been a part of the Sith brutality, and she was going to make them pay. To her, this was justice served with vengeance. Each blaster bolt she deflected back, each trooper she cut down, her thoughts returned to seeing her homeworld bombed into oblivion. It was only after Cody shook her that she snapped out of her fury.

"Meiko! Damnit Meiko stop!" He yelled as he continued to shake her shoulders. Meiko blinked twice and noticed all the destruction around her. She looked around, taking in all the carbon scoring, lightsaber burns, and fried blaster barrels. "What is wrong?!"

Meiko looked toward Cody. "Cody… I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me." She started to breath heavily as the image of her father and mother passed through her mind, echoing her past. "I should be above these things… not acting like some Dark Jedi out for revenge." She motioned for the other two to follow her. "It's just… once I gave in, it was so easy to strike them down for a reason. Because I had a reason to do it. It was not some mindless slaughter… Something more."

Kari looked puzzled at first from her explanation, but then remembered what her master had taught her about Sith Holocrons. "Meiko, it may not be your doing. I know this sounds crazy, but there could be a Dark Side nexus here. I mean, this is a Sith base, and Dark Jedi and Sith Apprentices would be hiding around with artifacts."

Hearing those words made Meiko sigh in relief. "You two go look around, I will stay here and hold our position. Hopefully by now Tai and the others will have found the Master governing this base." Kari and Cody both saluted like soldiers rather than Jedi and ran off past the water tanks. _Matt… I need you. I need help…_

Suddenly, a disturbance in the Force registered in her mind as she sensed something wrong across the base. Tai and his group needed help. Meiko looked around to see all the bodies lying on the floor and thought it best that no one would be around anyway. So she rushed off to the location of the disturbance, not noticing the ID signatures being presented on the panels below of Centurion Battle Cruisers and Light frigates from the Sith Empire.

Kari and Cody continued their run until they came across a door that had purple lightning spreading outward from the entrance. Kari was instantly reminded of Korriban and started trembling. "Not again…". Cody patted her on the shoulder for reassurance as he used the Force to open the door. Inside where several Sith Holocrons and artifacts. The Dark Side could be felt at its strongest here, acting as the focal point for all the Dark Jedi and Apprentices at the embassy.

Cody was confused by the appearance of the artifacts that sat before them. "What in the hell are these things?" He asked, picking one up.

Kari looked bewildered at Cody's callous regard for the artifacts. "Tell me you're joking. Didn't your master teach you anything about the lore of the Force or artifacts that were created millennia ago by the ancient Jedi and Sith?" Cody's lack of response was the all the answer she needed. She sighed as she started her explanation. "You obviously know of the Jedi Holocrons. Well, we aren't the only Order that has access to these priceless gems of knowledge and wisdom. The Sith also have their own Holocrons as well."

Cody registered the information that Kari was telling him but was still puzzled at how a Knight knew such information that was restricted to only Masters. "How do you know such information? The knowledge of Holocrons is only restricted to Jedi Masters." He made his voice sound more like an accusation rather than a question. This proved to make Kari irritated.

"My master showed me the effects of Sith Holocrons on the body and mind while teaching me a lesson." Kari said, her emotions starting to get the better of her. "If your master was about half the man mine is, we wouldn't be having this conversation." She chided as she awaited the comeback.

"At least mine didn't run away to Rhen Var like a frightened animal, learning from a disgraced Jedi turned war criminal." Cody shot back as he felt the hilt of his lightsaber, fearing a confrontation was about to unfold.

"Coming from the apprentice of the man who was trained by Exar Kun. Joe has done nothing but furthered his own image in the Order instead of helping his friends when they need him!"

"You take that back. My Master is an honorable man and is seated on the Council. When we return to Alderaan after finishing our quest, you can be assured that I will make a full report of all the deeds you and your little band have done."

"I swear, if you do that Cody, I will make certain that Meiko understands that you would rather see yourself in highlights than learn from her wisdom. You touch any of my friends that way and I will see to it that you become the scapegoat for the punishment of exile!" Kari had enough and activated her lightsaber, but in doing so she destroyed the Holocrons that were in the room with them. Suddenly feeling a relief wash over her, the Light Side had begun traveling through her system once again.

Cody felt the same rush as the dark energies within the room suddenly vanished. "Do you think it was the Holocrons that made us like that?" He asked, ever the one who didn't know anything about true emotions.

Kari shook her head. "I think it was always there, it just needed time for its voice to be heard, and the Holocrons were the catalyst for making it appear." She extended her hand in forgiveness. "Friends?"

"Friends." Cody shook her hand as he felt a disturbance in the Force. "Come on, I think your Master needs us." They quickly moved out of the vault towards the arena where Tai was present.

* * *

Sora's strength had left her. The power she had just felt was gone, as if suddenly destroyed and replaced with the mass of guilt. How could she have given into such petty emotions like anger and hatred. Vengeance only served to cloud the mind, and it clouded hers more times than she could think. "What was I thinking…" She spat up blood as the Sith Warrior kicked her back towards the viewport window overlooking the ocean. Tai was in the corner, knocked unconscious but slowly coming to. When his senses were finally attuned, the image before him was gruesome as it was horrifying.

The Dark Side master held Sora The Dark Side master held Sora by the throat, gloating at Tai. "You think you can win now? If you strike me down, you risk hurting your fellow Jedi!"

Sora yelled at Tai "don't worry about me! Save the Selkath Tai!"

Tai stood there, his hand hesitating to activate his lightsaber. _'None of my Shien techniques can save her. If I do this I risk revealing the JarKai Var. I told myself I'd never use it in combat again_.'

Meiko ran into the atrium that overlooked the battle below with the viewport showing the great ocean view. "Sora! Don't worry I'm coming!"

Sora spoke up to Meiko "No, stay with the others!"

The Sith had had enough of the endless banter "I'll show you how much killing can be Kamiya, by destroying the one thing you hold dear!" He then activated his double-bladed lightsaber. "I'm going to make you pay for making a fool out of me!"

Tai gripped his lightsaber hilt, letting out a scream that shook the entire atrium chamber. Sora looked on with curiosity and horror. "AAAAHHHHHHHH!" Tai leapt up with the speed of a thousand Jedi, letting loose a persona that he had buried away from Rhen Var as he held his lightsaber while the Sith pushed Sora away.

"You fell for the oldest trick in the book! I'm going to slice you up from behind!" He yelled as he flung his lightsaber at Tai.

Tai saw this and twisted his body to avoid it in midair. The Sith Master was caught off guard with the technique. _'That move… he isn't human! It's almost like he's some sort of machine!'_ Tai then activated his lightsaber and swung hard as he initiated the JarKai Var introceptor. "JarKai Var... Introceptor!" Tai yelled as he comped his attack that split the Sith warrior in two and sent his body flying out the viewport into the ocean.


End file.
